Para siempre
by Cata Castillo
Summary: Continuación de "Un fin de semana... diferente".
1. Chapter 1

**Empecé a escribir esta historia como un epílogo de "Un fin de semana… diferente" y al final se convirtió en una historia más larga que la anterior. Al principio hace referencia a esta, así que si no la habéis leído os invito a hacerlo en:**

** s/9691848/1/Un-fin-de-semana-diferente**

**Como la anterior, está situada en la tercera temporada. Espero que os guste.**

**Capítulo 1:**

No es que estuviera nerviosa, es que tenía ganas de terminar cuanto antes. Había tardado demasiado en decidirse, había intentado salvar esa relación, y prolongarla, pero ya no podía más. Definitivamente no se puede alargar lo que no se sostiene, y su relación con Josh hacía aguas desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

No tenía ganas de conducir así que cogió un taxi, al subirse le vino a la cabeza una imagen de ella y Castle en otro taxi, lo mareada que se sintió y lo que pudo vomitar. Realmente Castle se había portado como todo un caballero, otro cualquiera no le hubiera aguantado la borrachera, pero él estuvo a la altura de las circunstancias. Todavía no tenía muy claro si iba a olvidar lo ocurrido como insinuó en su casa o la iba a estar mortificando una temporada con su absoluta pérdida de control.

Yendo en el taxi empezó a recordar cómo conoció a Josh. Fue durante el verano, ella aún estaba lamiéndose las heridas como un cachorro lastimado. Acababa de romper con Deming por Castle, y este se había ido a Los Hamptons con Gina. Se sentía débil, y dejó entrar en su corazón al primero que fue amable con ella.

Una mañana en Central Park, ella iba patinando y él haciendo footing. Iba distraído escuchando música en su iPod y no la vio venir, se cruzó por en medio de su camino y ella no pudo evitar tropezar con él. Tuvieron una caída bastante aparatosa, pero no les pasó nada grave, algunas magulladuras propias del batacazo que se habían pegado.

-Pero, ¿eres imbécil o qué?, ¿es que no ves por dónde vas?, no puedes atravesarte por en medio de esa manera sin mirar quien viene – le increpó ella pagando con él toda la frustración que sentía desde que Castle se había ido a Los Hamptons

-Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo de verdad, no sé en qué estaba pensando – se disculpó él – ¿Te has hecho daño? – dijo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.

-No, no me he hecho daño – cogiendo su mano para incorporarse.

-Pero al levantarse apoyó mal el pie y se le fueron los patines volviendo a caerse otra vez, esta vez uno encima de otro.

-Pero ¿es que quieres matarme?, ¿te has levantado hoy con la intención de tirar a la primera que se te cruza en el camino?

-Lo siento de verdad, no ha sido premeditado – dijo él, sin poder evitar empezar a reírse ante la ridícula situación.

-No sé de qué te ríes, no le veo la gracia por ninguna parte – dijo ella cada vez más enfadada – además ahora si me he hecho daño – tocándose una herida debajo de la rodilla que empezaba a sangrar.

-¡Vaya!, sí que lo siento, espera que lo vea – se acercó a mirar – no es profundo, no necesitará puntos, solo habrá que desinfectar y poner un apósito. Si quieres nos acercamos a ese quiosco que seguro tienen un botiquín.

-Y ahora me dirás que eres médico – dijo ella de malas maneras.

-Pues si, soy médico, ¿algún problema con eso? – preguntó ya también con un poco de malos modos, estaba empezando a cansarse de aquella tipa malhumorada – ya te he dicho que lo siento, ha sido sin querer, me he ofrecido a curarte, si tienes problemas lo siento, pero no pagues conmigo tu malhumor.

Kate se dio cuenta que se estaba pasando con aquel desconocido, bastante atractivo por cierto, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesta consigo misma, por dejar que sus sentimientos la dominasen de aquella manera, así que ahora fue ella la que se disculpó.

-Lo siento, me he portado como una cretina, he tenido un mal día y lo he pagado contigo. Me llamo Kate, ¿me ayudas a levantarme?, pero por favor no vuelvas a tirarme otra vez, mi orgullo no lo soportaría – dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Hola Kate!, soy Josh – se presentó mientras volvía a tenderle la mano – espero que no volvamos a caernos. Anda vamos a curarte.

Se acercaron al quiosco, él pidió prestado el botiquín y la curó, luego volvieron a disculparse y se despidieron.

Al cabo de unos días volvieron a encontrarse en el mismo sitio, esta vez los dos corriendo, se saludaron, él le preguntó cómo estaba su herida y empezaron a correr juntos. Luego se tomaron una limonada y a partir de ahí se vieron más días y él terminó invitándola al cine, otro día él la llevó a dar un paseo en moto, y luego fueron a cenar, y así poco a poco fue pasando el verano y ellos empezaron a salir.

Pero Kate sabía que esa había sido la vía fácil. Castle no estaba, ella lo echaba terriblemente de menos, sus días en comisaría eran mucho más aburridos y Josh le hacía compañía. No se veían a todas horas, ya que entre las guardias de él, y los turnos de ella había días que no coincidían, pero cuando se veían era agradable pasar el rato, juntos.

Realmente tenían poco en común, él era un apasionado de su trabajo y le contaba operaciones y casos extremos que habían tenido y como habían salvado al paciente. A veces ella le consolaba si la cosa no había marchado bien y había perdido a alguien. Respetaba el trabajo de ella, pero no le gustaba, ciertamente no entendía que ella tuviera armas y fuese capaz de matar a alguien, aunque este fuera un delincuente y ella disparara en defensa propia, cuando él lo daba todo por salvar una vida.

Y para ella su trabajo de policía era toda su vida. A los dos les gustaba leer, ella adoraba las novelas de misterio, él prefería las que trataban sobre médicos, ella era fan de las novelas de Richard Castle y el autor favorito de él, era Frank G. Slaughter*, a los dos les gustaba el béisbol, ella era de los Yankees y él de los Mets, y así cantidad de cosas, pero a pesar de todo se entendían y pasaban buenos ratos juntos, procurando evitar las conversaciones sobre sus respectivos trabajos, porque a cada uno le aburría bastante el trabajo del otro.

El taxi paró en la puerta de la cafetería, se bajó y entró. Lo vio sentado en una mesa al fondo y se acercó hasta allí. Al verla él se levantó y la saludó besándola en la mejilla. Ambos se sentaron, la camarera se acercó a la mesa y pidieron café. Una vez servido este, comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó él – intenté localizarte todo el fin de semana, me pasé por tu casa el sábado pero no estabas y como te dejé tan enfadada empecé a preocuparme.

-Si estoy bien, bueno al principio me enfadé bastante, pero ya he vuelto a poner todo en su lugar – dijo ella, omitiendo quien la había ayudado -¿Por qué lo hiciste, Josh?, ¿Por qué desmontaste todo lo que estaba puesto en la ventana?

-No lo sé, realmente me molestó que tuvieses allí todo aquello escondido, nunca me lo contaste, me sentí engañado.

-No estaba escondido, estaba allí, no te lo enseñe porque sé que no te gusta oírme hablar de mis casos, así que nunca se me ocurrió comentártelo.

-Sí, pero este caso es importante, es sobre la muerte de tu madre, eso es distinto, aunque debo reconocer que me pareció un poco enfermizo que tuvieras, bueno que tengas todo allí recopilado.

-¿Insinúas que estoy loca? – preguntó molesta.

-No me malinterpretes, no es eso, solo digo que me parece extraño que dediques a eso tu tiempo libre, es como si estuvieras obsesionada.

-Tanto como obsesionada no, pero es algo que tengo muy presente en mi vida, y hasta que no descubra al asesino de mi madre, sé que no voy a poder parar.

-Bueno, realmente yo creo que deberías descansar de tanto crimen, dedicar el tiempo libre a otro tipo de actividades.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo hablar de aneurismas y bypass? ¿O mejor ver capítulos antiguos de Hospital General?

-A ti te gusta Remington Steele y hablas de crímenes – sonrió él – definitivamente no tenemos mucho en común ¿eh?

-No creo que no, y lo que pasó el viernes me ha llevado a plantearme algunas cosas y creo que esto nuestro no va a ninguna parte Josh. Tú me gustas, me gustas mucho, eres un buen tipo, pero está claro que tú quieres una cosa y yo otra.

-¿Sabes que yo también he estado pensando lo mismo?, me encanta estar contigo, eres guapa, y divertida, pero cuando te pones a hablar de tus casos y tus pistas, me desesperas porque me aburres, como supongo que yo te aburriré a ti cuando te hablo de una operación ¿no?

-La verdad es que un poco si – contestó ella.

-Pero de todas formas, no creo que nuestros distintos intereses sea el problema – continuó hablando él – tu podrías ser astronauta y yo político y si estuviésemos enamorados no nos importaría lo que fuese el otro, pero tú no estás enamorada de mí, ¿verdad Kate?

-Creo que no – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos – te quiero, eres un buen amigo, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, pero no te quiero de esa forma.

-No te preocupes, durante este fin de semana he estado pensando mucho y he llegado a la conclusión que yo también te quiero y te aprecio mucho, pero tampoco te quiero como debería de quererte.

Kate casi suspiró de alivio cuando oyó lo que Josh le decía, lo último que quería era romperle el corazón, pero por lo visto él ya tenía tomada su decisión.-

-Al final me he decidido y me voy a Haití, no he podido dejar de pensar en eso, quise que nos diéramos una oportunidad, pero no podía evitar culparte porque en cierto modo sentía que te habías interpuesto en mi camino.

-Vaya, no sabía que te sintieras así, lo siento, en el fondo creo que yo también me sentía un poco culpable por impedirte cumplir tus sueños de salvar el mundo.

-En cierto modo los dos nos dedicamos a salvar el mundo, tú de los malos y yo de las enfermedades.

-¿Cuándo te marchas?

-En esta semana, voy a echarte de menos – dijo él levantándose – ten cuidado y no dejes que nadie te dispare.

-Tú también, ten cuidado por ahí. Por cierto, tus cosas que están en mi casa, ¿qué hago con ellas?

-Como no son muchas, ¿te importaría meterlas en una caja y mandarlas al hospital?

-Claro – dijo ella mientras pensaba en las pocas cosas que él había dejado en su piso, y en que ella aunque había dormido en casa de Josh algunas veces nunca se había decidido ni a dejar allí un cepillo de dientes, como si no perteneciera a ese lugar.

Los dos se abrazaron y se dieron un suave beso en los labios.

-Se feliz Josh – dijo despidiéndose.

-Tú también Kate – respondió él.

Cuando lo vio salir por la puerta de la cafetería sin mirar atrás sintió una gran sensación de alivio, como si se hubiese librado de un gran peso, a la vez que le entraron unas enormes ganas de llamar a Castle y contarle que había roto con Josh. Abandonó el bar, y decidió dar un paseo, hacía una bonita noche de primavera y mientras andaba dejó volar la imaginación.

"_¿Lo llamo?, ¿voy a su casa?...Kate, contrólate, a Castle lo verás mañana y ya que estamos los dos libres, pues quien quita que salgamos alguna noche a cenar o al cine, claro si él me invita, que tampoco voy a ir yo en plan desesperada… aunque sí que estoy un poco desesperada… Dios, si hace unos meses me hubieran dicho que iba a estar soñando con una cita con Castle, me hubiera revolcado por el suelo de la risa… bueno y cuando se entere Lanie, porque mañana lo primero que hago es ir a verla, necesito algún consejillo…"_

Y así pensando en la estrategia que seguiría para conquistar a Castle sin que él se diera cuenta, llegó a su casa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo Kate fue pasarse a ver a su amiga al depósito de cadáveres. Como suponía allí estaba y no precisamente sola, Esposito le hacía compañía, estaban de lo más acaramelados los dos dándose unos besitos. A Kate le dio un poco de apuro interrumpir, pero le urgía hablar con su amiga.

-Ejem, ejem. – tosió un poco para hacerse notar.

-Caramba Becket – exclamaron los tortolitos al verse sorprendidos – podías haber avisado.

-Es lo que intentaba hacer con el "Ejem" "Ejem", siento interrumpiros, pero tengo que hablar con Lanie.

-¿Tenemos un caso? – preguntó Esposito.

-No, ningún caso de momento, son cosas de chicas – respondió Becket – así que si me haces el favor de prestarme a tu novia un rato…

-Toda tuya – respondió sonriente Javier – no nos tratéis muy mal a los pobres componentes del sexo masculino.

-Hablaremos de vosotros con el mayor de los cariños – dijo Becket – por cierto cuando llegue Castle, no le digas que estoy aquí, que espere a que yo llegue.

-¡Huy, huy! ¿será que vamos a hablar del chico escritor? – preguntó interesada Lanie.

Kate se aseguró de que Esposito se hubiera ido antes de responder:

-Justamente de ese, necesito consejo.

-¿Te has acostado con él? – preguntó ilusionada Lanie - ¿Qué tal en la cama chica?, me muero de la curiosidad de saber cómo se porta Castle cuando entra en faena, porque a las mujeres se las lleva de calle vamos.

-No me he acostado con él – respondió Kate con tono molesto por los comentarios de la forense – no estaba libre en ese momento.

-Sí, es verdad, tu chico motero, y sabiendo que tú eres fidelísima, ni se te ocurriría ponerle los cuernos al doctor.

-Bueno, eso quería decirte ya no estoy con Josh, anoche rompí con él, y he pasado el fin de semana en casa de Castle, pero no es nada de lo que te imaginas, así que quita esa cara – no pudo evitar sonreír Kate al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.

-Pero, ¡cuenta, cuenta!, todo del tirón y sin detenerte.

Kate le relata todo lo ocurrido durante el fin de semana, desde el atracón que se pegó en Remy, cuando llegó a su casa y vio lo que Josh había hecho, seguido de su monumental borrachera, y todo lo demás.

-Dios, Kate, ¿de verdad te emborrachaste de esa manera?, ¿y le vomitaste encima al chico escritor?... ¡qué asco! Si me lo llegas a hacer a mí, te retiro la palabra durante una temporada.

-Tal como te lo he contado todo Lanie, Castle me fue a buscar, me llevó a su casa y me cuidó durante todo el fin de semana, ha sido el mejor de los amigos.

-¿Amigo?, ese pobre hombre está enamorado de ti hasta los tuétanos, hija… ¿es que no te das cuenta?, porque todos los demás hace ya tiempo que lo sabemos. Y ahora que has dejado al médico motero no sé qué esperas para tirártele a la yugular al chico escritor.

-No me le voy a tirar a la yugular, si empiezo una relación con él tengo que estar muy segura de lo que hago.

-Si y cuando tú ya estés segura del todo, Castle será un triste anciano con canas, al que tendré que recetarle Viagra porque el pobre hombre querrá cumplir contigo y esperó tanto que se le acabaron las fuerzas. Claro eso si antes no se ha cansado de esperar y se ha largado con otra menos indecisa.

-¿De verdad tú crees que está enamorado de mi Lanie?, yo quiero pensar que sí, pero tenías razón en lo que me dijiste, me da miedo arriesgarme.

-Si te gusta el chico escritor, lánzate a conquistarlo. Eres una mujer inteligente Kate, y sabrás perfectamente si él vale la pena, yo estoy segura de que así es, pero eres tú la que decides.

-Voy a intentarlo, creo que lo invitaré a cenar esta noche, en agradecimiento por lo que hizo por mí durante el fin de semana.

-Buena idea, lánzate a por él... ¡ah! Y no olvides mantenerme informada de todo.

-¡Nos vemos Lanie! – se despidió Kate.

* * *

Llegó a la comisaría, con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba segura de que Castle ya estaría ahí con su café de la mañana. El primer café del día era un Cappuccino,él se lo traía del Starbucks de la esquina, acompañado de un bollo de canela, recién hecho. El resto del día cuando quería café, se lo preparaba en la máquina de café que él mismo le regaló a la 12th.

Llegó hasta su mesa y se sorprendió de no verlo, pero tampoco le extrañó, ella no lo había llamado porque no había ningún caso, decidió esperar a ver si se presentaba algo y empezó a poner al día el papeleo.

Cada vez que escuchaba el ascensor no podía evitar levantar la cabeza y ver si era Castle quien llegaba. Llevaba trabajando algo más de una hora, cuando volvió a sonar el ascensor. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Castle, venía muy guapo esa mañana, la chaqueta azul y la camisa celeste que llevaba puestas hacían juego con sus ojos. Le extrañó que no le llevara su café y su bollo, bueno como era más tarde a lo mejor había pensado que ya había desayunado. Pero también le llamó la atención que iba muy serio y en vez de dirigirse hasta su mesa, entró al despacho del Capitán Montgomery.

-"_¿Qué habría pasado?"_ – no pudo evitar preguntarse Kate.

Castle se había sentado en el despacho del jefe y estuvo un buen rato hablando con el capitán. Ella no podía dejar de mirar hacia la oficina. Llegaron Ryan y Esposito y al verla mirar hacia el despacho del jefe, siguieron su mirada.

-¿Qué pasa Becket?, ¿qué hace Castle ahí? ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó Ryan con curiosidad.

-Pues sé lo mismo que tú – contestó ella – cuando llegó Castle entró directamente ahí y aún no han terminado de hablar.

-¡Qué raro! – comentó Esposito, ¿será que le ha pasado algo a alguien que él conoce?

En ese momento Castle y el capitán se levantaron de sus sillas, se dieron un afectuoso apretón de manos y el capitán le dio a Castle unas amistosas palmadas en la espalda antes de que este saliera de la oficina. Los tres policías que estaban pendientes de todo intentaron disimular empezando cada uno una tarea como si estuvieran de lo más ocupados. Castle se dirigió a la mesa de Becket y la saludó muy serio:

-Buenos días Becket, ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas por favor?

-Buenos días a ti también Castle, claro que podemos hablar, ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó con tono de preocupación.

Ryan y Esposito no pudieron evitar mirarse entre ellos y a continuación a la pareja que se dirigía a la sala de descanso.

-Papá está muy serio, ¿irá a discutir con mamá?

-Ni idea tío, espero que no se peleen mucho.

En la sala de descanso, una vez cerrada la puerta Kate preguntó:

-¿Qué ocurre Castle?, me tienes preocupada, has llegado muy serio y sin saludar te has metido a hablar con el capitán, ¿ha ocurrido algo grave?

-No, no te preocupes, siento haberte asustado, no ha pasado nada. He venido a despedirme y me pareció lo más correcto entrar a agradecerle al capitán el haber podido estar todo este tiempo en la comisaría.

Al escuchar la palabra despedirse Becket sintió como si una mano le atenazara el corazón.

-¿Has dicho a despedirte? ¿Te vas a algún sitio?

-Me voy a Los Ángeles, Paula me llamó temprano esta mañana, tengo que presentar el nuevo libro, además me han invitado a que supervise el rodaje de la película de Nikki Heat, y bueno, como mi madre no está y Alexis tiene unos días de vacaciones, se viene conmigo y aprovecha para ver a su madre.

-Pero, ¿por qué así de repente? – le temblaba la voz – ¿ha pasado algo?, no sé, ayer no me dijiste nada, estabas normal.

Richard Castle tomó aire y habló:

-Ayer cuando te dejé en tu casa no sabía nada aún del viaje a Los Ángeles. Como te he dicho, Paula me llamó esta mañana. Pero después de este fin de semana que pasaste en mi casa tomé una decisión, la propuesta de mi agente no ha hecho más que facilitarme las cosas.

-¿Y esa decisión es…? – preguntó ella con cierto temor en la voz.

-Poner distancia entre nosotros.

-Pero, ¿por qué? – protestó ella – ¿yo que te he hecho? Ahora seguro que Montgomery me echará la bronca por haberte espantado de aquí.

-No va a echarte ninguna bronca, le he dicho que tengo obligaciones profesionales, y que no me voy para siempre, que solo es durante un tiempo.

-Pero no es cierto.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no creo que vuelva, a no ser que me necesitéis desesperadamente para resolver un caso – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Los Ángeles?

-Se supone que la gira será de un mes, Alexis piensa que va a ser menos tiempo, pero ya he hablado con sus profesores y como saben que es estudiosa y responsable, no han puesto muchos problemas claro que cuando mi hija se entere me va a matar.

-Bueno y puedo saber que te ha llevado a tomar esta decisión.

-Porque no, total, creo que ya todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta menos tú – sonrió Castle con resignación – me gustas inspectora Becket, me gustas mucho. Es más, estoy absoluta e irremediablemente enamorado de ti, tenerte este fin de semana en casa ha sido un regalo para mí, a pesar de que no estabas en tu mejor momento. Y te mentí cuando te dije que no había visto nada cuando te quité la ropa y te aseé, verte en ropa interior metida en mi cama fue como una fantasía hecha realidad, estabas increíblemente hermosa a pesar de la borrachera que llevabas. Y ya no lo soporto más, sé que tienes una relación y yo respeto eso, ante todo quiero que seas feliz, pero saberte con otro me pone enfermo. No me voy para siempre, volveré dentro de un mes a Nueva York, pero como te he dicho, creo que dejaré de colaborar en los casos, a no ser que me necesites o necesites alguna de mis locas teorías. Ahora puedes dispararme si quieres – relató Castle de un tirón y casi sin coger aire como si tuviera miedo a pararse y no poder terminar.

Becket no pudo evitar que se le saltaran las lágrimas, no solo porque esa era la declaración de amor más bonita que le habían hecho nunca sino porque después del trabajo que le ha costado reconocer sus sentimientos ante Lanie y sobre todo ante sí misma, solo de pensar que ya era demasiado tarde para intentar algo con Castle la entristeció mucho. Así que se lanzó a decir lo primero que se le ocurrió a ver si evitaba lo que para ella se estaba convirtiendo en una tragedia.

-Anoche rompí con Josh – acertó a decir.

-Lo siento – dijo él – seguro que arregláis las cosas

-¿Lo sientes? – preguntó extrañada ella – pero ¿no acabas de decirme que estás enamorado de mí?, se supone que deberías alegrarte, ¿no?

-¿Y qué quieres decirme con eso? – preguntó él.

-Y diciéndose a sí misma que o se decidía de una vez o se arriesgaba a perderlo para siempre hizo un esfuerzo para vencer sus miedos y le lanzó.

-Que no quiero que te vayas – respondió ella – yo venía dispuesta a invitarte a cenar esta noche para agradecerte lo bien que te has portado conmigo este fin de semana y…

-¿Y?... – la animó él.

-Castle, yo… yo he roto con Josh porque no estaba enamorada de él, realmente nunca lo he estado. Lo conocí durante el verano, después de que te fueras con Gina a Los Hamptons, yo rompí con Deming para darte una oportunidad, iba a aceptar tu invitación, entonces llegaste con tu ex mujer y yo me quedé ahí sin saber qué hacer.

Castle la mira sorprendido.

-No tenía ni idea, te vi besarte con Deming y entones fue la primera vez que me di cuenta que sobraba. Gina se presentó en casa para meterme prisa con el libro, yo me sentía solo y cometí el mayor error de mi vida invitándola a venir conmigo. Mi relación con Gina se rompió hace ya mucho tiempo, nunca debí pedirle que volviera conmigo.

-Yo… – titubeó ella – yo quiero intentarlo, tú también me gustas Castle, pero tengo miedo. Puedes llamarme cobarde si quieres, pero no puedo evitar pensar que podría ser una más en tu larga lista de conquistas y eso me aterra.

-¡Vaya inspectora! – dijo él con tristeza – creía que en estos tres años que llevamos trabajando juntos habías llegado a conocerme mejor. Tú nunca serás una más, significas mucho para mí.

-Y ahora que te he dicho todo esto, ¿no podrías posponer tu viaje a Los Ángeles? – preguntó esperanzada ella.

-No, ya no hay vuelta atrás, pero con lo que me has dicho me das esperanzas para volver, no tengo más remedio que irme porque ya me he comprometido, pero volveré. Creo que nos vendrá bien estar un tiempo separados.

-Ahora no quiero que te vayas, no quiero tenerte lejos de mí, me chinchas continuamente, pero me he acostumbrado a ti y sé que voy a echarte terriblemente de menos – dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

-¡Ey inspectora! – intentó bromear Castle – no se me irá a poner sentimental, siempre pensé que eras una chica dura.

-Es que ahora que por fin reconozco mis sentimientos, con lo que me ha costado, pensé que podríamos intentar algo entre nosotros, salir a cenar o al cine y vienes tu diciendo que te vas y…

-No pensarás que ahora que me has dicho todo esto voy a dejar que te olvides de mí. Ya se me ocurrirá algo para acortar el tiempo de gira, además me encargaré de que me tengas presente todos estos días, además puedes seguirme por Twitter o por mi página Web – respondió Castle con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-Esta noche, así que debería irme a preparar la maleta, no creí que me iba a entretener tanto tiempo aquí.

-Adiós entonces.

-Él se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Hasta muy pronto, inspectora, no me olvides.

-Nunca – respondió ella con tristeza.

Castle abandonó la sala de descanso dejando a una Becket ensimismada y tocándose los labios.

Ryan y Esposito que lo habían estado cotilleando todo, pero sin enterarse de nada, se hicieron los tontos. Castle se acercó a ellos y les dijo muy serio:

-No os hagáis los tontos, que no habéis perdido detalle de lo que hacíamos Becket y yo ahí dentro. Venía a despedirme de vosotros.

-¿Te vas tío? ¿Adonde? – preguntó Esposito.

-A Los Ángeles, asuntos de trabajo.

-Pero ¿volverás, no? – preguntó Ryan.

-Claro, cuando menos os lo esperéis estaré otra vez por aquí dándoos la lata.

-Pues que te diviertas, y no trabajes mucho – recomendó Esposito – y cuidado con las tías de allí, que dicen que son muy lanzadas.

-Tendré cuidadito papá – bromeó Castle – portaos bien y tened cuidado cuando salgáis por ahí que ya no está tito Ricky para asustar a los malos.

Y dándoles la mano a ambos detective se dirigió al ascensor y se marchó de la comisaría.

Los dos amigos miraron hacia la sala de descanso donde todavía estaba Becket con cara triste.

-Parece que a mamá no le ha sentado muy bien que papá se vaya a un viaje de trabajo.

-Pero que nada, nada bien.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Una vez Castle se hubo marchado Becket volvió a su mesa. No podía dejar de pensar que casi lo pierde, iba a marcharse para poner distancia entre ellos, menos mal, que había sido capaz de reconocer sus sentimientos, porque si no hubiera vuelto a pasar lo mismo que en el verano anterior. Se puso a terminar el papeleo, pidiendo al cielo que ese día no hubiera ningún caso, no se encontraba con ánimos de ir a ninguna escena de un crimen.

Al cabo de un rato la llamaron por teléfono.

-Becket.

-Oye guapa ¿Cuándo pensabas venir a contarme que el chico escritor te ha abandonado? – preguntó con tono falsamente ofendido Lanie – ¿Estas muy mal?

-¿Ya ha ido el chismoso de tu novio a darte el informe pertinente? – dijo volviéndose para ver que solo estaba allí Ryan – dile que hay mucho papeleo por hacer y que no pierda más el tiempo.

-Que envidiosa y que mal pensada – apostilló Lanie – Javi me llama por teléfono de vez en cuando y le noté muy preocupado, al preguntarle por qué, me dijo lo que te había pasado. ¿Por qué no te vienes a comer conmigo? Tú invitas, que yo te pagaré siendo tu paño de lágrimas.

-Pero que falsa eres. De acuerdo doctora, pero que conste que no me hace mucha gracia comer en ese sitio.

-Hoy no hay ningún difunto, y te puedo asegurar que es el sitio más limpio de todo el distrito.

-Termino lo que estoy haciendo y voy para allá.

Cuando acabó, Kate se fue al depósito. Antes de entrar pasó por una tienda y compró comida para las dos. Lanie estaba analizando algo al microscopio y no la vio llegar, pero si la oyó.

-¡Hola Becket!, ¿Qué me has traído?

-Ensalada César y un sándwich de atún, ¿te parece?

-Me parece, enseguida estoy contigo.

Una vez que Lanie termina, se ponen a comer y a hablar, es este caso la que hablaba era Becket que le fue contando a su amiga todo lo que había ocurrido hacía un rato entre ella y Castle.

-¿Y con esas palabras te dijo que te quería? – preguntó Lanie emocionada – ¿Y tú no te le tiraste encima y lo violaste allí mismo? – ¿Quién dice que el romanticismo ha muerto?

-Lo acabas de matar tú con la burrada que acabas de decir – respondió Kate con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, pero entones ¿Qué hiciste?

A continuación Becket le relata a su amiga el resto de la conversación que tuvo con Castle y su intención de empezar una relación cuando él vuelva.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, ya era hora de que te pegases una alegría, ahora a ser paciente y esperar un tiempo. ¿Quieres que te haga una foto en bragas y se la mandas al móvil para que se de cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo por no retrasar su viaje?, seguro que lo soluciona todo más rápido.

-¿Quieres que piense que estoy tan desesperada? – preguntó Kate.

-¿Acaso no lo estás?, jaja – respondió su amiga sin poder evitar reírse.

-Bueno, te dejo, me voy a seguir con mi rutina. Por cierto ¿te importaría mantener lo que te he contado en secreto?, de momento no me apetece que se entere nadie, ni siquiera Esposito.

-De acuerdo, seré como uno de mis pacientes. Nos vemos Kate.

* * *

Aquel día pasó tranquilamente, no se le presentó ningún caso que resolver y no tuvo noticias de Castle hasta la mañana siguiente. Acababa de llegar a la comisaría, y tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él, pero si en Nueva York eran apenas las 8 de la mañana en Los Ángeles, serían las 5 y no le pareció prudente llamarlo a esa hora. Así que se sentó en su mesa dispuesta a continuar con el papeleo, cuando se abrió la puerta del ascensor y apareció un chico preguntando por ella. Traía uniforme del Starbucks y una bandejita de cartón en las manos. Le indicaron donde estaba su mesa y el chico, que ella reconoció como uno de los empleados de la cafetería y que también la reconoció a ella, se acercó y le dijo.

-Buenos días inspectora, aquí tiene, tome – dijo el chico entregándole la bandejita.

-Buenos días Kevin – saludó ella - ¿Qué es esto?

-Es algo que me han encargado que haga durante unos días, creo que aquí le explicarán algo – dijo entregándole un sobre cerrado en el que ponía K.B.

Se despidió del chico y abrió el sobre. En él con la letra de Castle venía escrito:

"_Buenos días inspectora. Espero que hayas dormido bien. Durante el tiempo que este fuera de la ciudad Kevin se encargará todos los días de llevarte tu desayuno, o acaso pensabas que iba a dejarte en ayunas todos estos días. Tómatelo antes de que se enfríe, seguiremos en contacto. Que tengas un buen día._

_Rick"_

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír, Castle era un auténtico detallista. Ella ni se había acordado del desayuno, pero él sí. Miró a su alrededor y vio que sus dos compañeros acababan de llegar, se saludaron y cada uno se sentó en su mesa y se dedicaron a su trabajo.

Aprovechó que la cosa estaba tranquila para entrar en la página Web de Castle. Había un apartado anunciando su gira actual por California. Además de firmar ejemplares en varias librerías de Los Ángeles también iría a otras ciudades cercanas como Santa Mónica, Pasadena o Beverly Hills, tenía una agenda bastante apretada.

Una anotación le llamó la atención, la leyó y volvió a sonreír. En ella decía que la gira inicial iba a ser de un mes, pues en principio estaba contemplado que también fuera a San Francisco, pero allí explicaban que el autor a última hora, había cancelado la segunda parte de su viaje por motivos estrictamente personales.

Quiso suponer que ella era el motivo personal, pero hasta que no hablara con él no sabría nada. Estaba deseando hacerlo, confiaba en él, pero no podía dejar de recordar que la última vez que Castle se encontró con su primera ex mujer, se acostó con ella, claro que de eso hacía ya más de dos años, pero esperaba que no volviera a caer en la tentación del "bombón frito".

Sonó el teléfono, era un aviso, habían encontrado un cuerpo, llamó a sus compañeros y salieron hacia la escena del crimen. La verdad es que le vendría bien cambiar de ambiente aunque fuera para ir a ver a un muerto.

* * *

Ya por la noche bastante tarde, estaba en casa y acababa de tomar una ducha, se había puesto cómoda y se estaba preparando algo de cena. Al final no había podido hablar con Richard en todo el día, ni siquiera un SMS. Acababa de terminar de preparar la ensalada cuando su móvil empezó a sonar. Pidió al cielo que no fuese un caso, y sonrió al coger el teléfono, ya que era Rick.

-Buenas noches detective, ¿me has echado de menos?

-Buenas noches Castle, pues la verdad es que he pasado un día muy tranquilo – dijo mintiendo como una bellaca – sin tener que estar cuidando de ti todo el rato.

-¡Vaya! – dijo con voz que simulaba una gran pena – yo creía que me habrías echado de menos aunque solo fuera un poquito, pero si estás tan a gusto sin mí, mejor te dejo, que tengo que arreglarme para ir a cenar.

-Vale, si, te he extrañado, sobre todo tus teorías imposibles.

-¿Tenéis algún caso interesante?, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo aunque sea en la distancia.

-Pues la verdad es que solo ha sido un crimen pasional, el ex marido cantó en seguida y se ha resuelto pronto, ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Agotador, no he parado de firmar libros, me duelen las mandíbulas de tanto sonreír, Paula se ha peleado conmigo por cancelar la mitad de la gira, y para colmo Alexis va a cenar esta noche con su madre y me ha suplicado que las acompañe para poner un poco de cordura y no terminar las dos en una discoteca. ¡Dios, Meredith todavía no se ha dado cuenta que Alexis sigue siendo menor de edad y no se la puede llevar por ahí como si fuera una de sus locas amigas.

-Ya veo que ha sido horrible – rió ella – menos mal que por lo menos tienes a Alexis contigo.

-Si, menos mal, aunque está pasando la mayor parte del tiempo con su madre. Meredith está desquiciada, pero al fin y al cabo es su madre y a su manera es buena persona.

Kate sintió un pellizquito de celos ante la defensa que Richard había hecho de su ex. Confiaba en él, pero no en ella, esperaba que no se sintiera solo y cayera en la tentación. Intentando disimular su preocupación siguió la conversación.

-He estado mirando tu página Web.

-¡Ah, así que me echabas tanto de menos que has entrado a mirar mi galería de fotos!, ¿A que salgo guapo?

-¿Conoces el significado de la palabra modestia? – preguntó con ironía – solo estuve mirando los detalles de tu gira, por cierto, ¿por qué has cancelado el viaje a San Francisco?, en la Web decía que por motivos personales, ¿tienes algún problema? – preguntó intentando sonar con un tono despreocupado.

-Sabes perfectamente que mis motivos personales tienen nombre y apellido detective, después de lo que hablamos ayer no me apetecía estar separado de ti más de lo estrictamente necesario. El viaje a San Francisco se hará más adelante y entonces serás tú quien vendrá conmigo.

-Vaya, parece que ya lo tienes todo decidido – intentó sonar como si le molestase que él le organizara la vida, pero en el fondo estaba halagadísima – ¿Qué planes tienes para mañana?

-Pues estar todo el día firmando libros, creo que en dos librerías, sonreír continuamente y dejar que me fotografíen con bebés, niños, mascotas, alguna que otra pirada, etc, etc, etc.

-¡Que dura es la vida del escritor!, pobrecito, piensa que a cada día que pase es uno menos que queda para terminar.

En ese momento se oyó una voz de fondo, que Kate reconoció como la voz de Alexis.

-Tengo que dejarte Kate, Alexis me llama. Tenemos que irnos a cenar.

Por el teléfono se oyó la alegre voz de la niña.

-Buenas noches Kate, siento interrumpir pero tenemos que irnos.

-Dile a Alexis que no se preocupe, ya hablamos en otro momento. Adiós Rick, y disfruta de tu cena.

-Eres mala detective, sabes que va a ser un auténtico suplicio. Buenas noches, duerme bien y sueña conmigo.

-Buenas noches Castle.

* * *

Había pasado ya más de una semana desde que Castle se había marchado a Los Ángeles. Becket nunca se pudo imaginar que lo iba a echar tanto de menos, Habían hablado con relativa frecuencia, a pesar del cambio horario, él le había ayudado con un par de pistas para un nuevo caso que tenían entre manos, se mandaban algunos SMS y de esa manera iban sobrellevando la separación.

Un mediodía que comía con Lanie ya que esta le exigía que la tuviera informada de todo, Becket recibió un mensaje de Castle que la puso furiosa. Decía lo siguiente:

"_Hola, hoy estamos visitando el rodaje de Nikki Heat. Nathalie Rhodes te envía saludos y me pregunta si me has dado permiso. ¿Sabes a qué se refiere?, ¿Para qué tienes que darme permiso? No entiendo nada. Te echo de menos, quiero estar con mi Nikki Heat de verdad."_

-Pero, ¿será perra? – explotó Becket.

-¿Qué pasa, que pasa? – preguntó enseguida Lanie muerta de la curiosidad – ¡Cuenta que me tienes en ascuas!

-Un momento, ahora te cuento, primero tengo que contestar el mensaje.

-"_Dile que ni se le ocurra y que por supuesto no tienes permiso. Te lo explicaré cuando vuelvas. Yo también te echo de menos"._

Al momento llegó otro mensaje de Rick:

-"_Vale, pero sigo sin entender nada"_

-¿Me puedes contar ya que pasa?, ¿Quién es la perra?

-Es esa arpía de Nathalie Rhodes, ¿recuerdas lo que te conté de cuando estuvo aquí y que quería acostarse con Castle?

-¿No me digas que el chico escritor no ha sido capaz de sobrevivir al celibato en la distancia?

-No, no es eso, es que la muy guarra le ha preguntado si ya le había dado permiso – dijo Kate indignada – está empeñada en acostarse con él para meterse mejor en el papel de Nikki Heat.

-¡Que zorra, lo que quiere es meterse en la cama de tu chico! – exclamó Lanie – oye y tú, ¿confías en él?, ¿estás segura de que aguantará?

Por un momento la duda asomó al rostro de Kate:

-Pues supongo que si, si le dijo que no cuando estuvo aquí y ni siquiera estábamos saliendo, ahora que estamos intentando tener algo entre nosotros, si de verdad le importo como dice, no creo que se atreva.

-Claro que sí, amiga – dijo Lanie, para quien no había pasado desapercibida la mirada de angustia de su amiga – Castle te quiere bien, confía en lo que te digo.

-Si, tengo que confiar en él, si no me voy a volver loca, menos mal que ya queda menos para que vuelva. Ahora tengo que irme, nos vemos Lanie.

* * *

Esa noche estaba Becket en su casa, acababa de cenar y estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo uno de los libros de Castle. Le apetecía mucho hablar con él, se había quedado con mal sabor de boca desde el mensaje de aquella tarde, se había indignado muchísimo, pero no podía evitar recordar a aquella actriz besando a Rick en el ascensor, ya entonces le había molestado y ni siquiera sabía las intenciones que tenía. No se atrevía a llamarlo por miedo a interrumpir algún tipo de evento, así que esperaría a que fuese un poco más tarde. Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, en ese momento empezó a sonar su móvil, y vio que era Castle.

-Buenas noches inspectora, ¿descansando ya en casa o todavía en la comisaría?

-Buenas noches Castle, si, ya estoy en casa, ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Pues cansado, hoy hemos estado casi todo el día en el plató de cine, he conocido a los demás actores de la película, menos a mí.

-¿Menos a ti?, no te entiendo.

-Bueno, al actor que hace de Jameson Rook en la peli. Te noto seria, ¿estás cansada?

-La verdad es que si, ha sido un día largo.

-¿Muchos malos que atrapar?

-Bueno, la verdad es que tenemos un caso y se está resistiendo un poco.

-¿Quieres que hablemos de ello, a ver si puedo ayudarte en algo? – preguntó solícito él – claro que si estás cansada te puedo dejar y llamarte en otro momento, aunque tengo muchas ganas de seguir hablando contigo.

-No, no me hagas caso, es que te echo de menos, te cuento del caso, ¿vale?, a ver si a ti se te ocurre algo nuevo que a nosotros se nos haya pasado por alto.

-Yo también te echo de menos, Kate, a ver ponme al día.

Durante un largo rato hablan sobre el caso, ella le va contando y él le hace algunas sugerencias, algunas cosas ya las habían tenido en cuenta, otras, le dieron a Becket una nueva perspectiva del asunto.

-Mañana nada más empezar, pondremos en práctica tu idea, a los chicos les va a encantar, siempre dicen que nos falta la parte lúdica que tú nos aportas.

-Ya queda menos para que os esté dando la lata otra vez. Por cierto, respecto a lo de esta mañana, ¿para que se supones que me tenías que dar permiso?, estoy de lo más intrigado, hasta Alexis me ha dicho que te pregunte qué es lo que no me dejas hacer.

-¿Te preguntó Nathalie delante de Alexis? – preguntó sorprendida Kate – vaya, no se corta ni un pelo. Ni siquiera respeta a tu hija.

-Kate, ¿puedes explicarme de que va todo esto?, dijiste que me lo explicarías cuando volviera, pero te noto molesta y no sé si es por algo que he hecho.

-No me hagas caso, son cosas mías tú no tienes culpa de nada.

-¿Me lo vas a explicar o le pregunto directamente a Nathalie?, o mejor, le digo que si me has dado permiso y así me entero de una vez que es lo que no me permites hacer.

-¡No te doy permiso para que te acuestes con ella! – explotó Kate indignada – no quiero que lo hagas. ¿Entendido?

-¿Acostarme con ella?, eso piensas ¿Qué voy a acostarme con ella? – respondió Castle visiblemente enojado – ¿eso piensas de mí que me voy acostando con la primera que se me cruza por delante?, no soy tan depravado Becket, por Dios, que estaba mi hija delante. Creía que confiabas algo en mí, pero ya veo que no, sigues pensando que soy un mujeriego sin sentimientos.

Aquello se estaba poniendo feo, Castle se había enfadado y con razón, la forma en que le había hablado daba a entender que no confiaba en él, y no era así, ¿o sí? Al otro lado del teléfono, Castle le volvía a hablar, ahora ya no con tono enfadado sino más bien triste y cansado.

-Creo que será mejor que lo dejemos y hablemos en otro momento.

-No Rick, no – suplicó Kate – déjame que te explique, por favor no cuelgues.

Becket le estuvo explicando a Castle lo que pasó cuando Nathalie Rhodes visitó la comisaría y pretendió acostarse con él.

-¿Ella pensó que yo era gay? – preguntó Castle perplejo – ¿por qué, si casi no estuve con ella?, ¿Es que acaso parezco gay?

-No, no lo pareces y pensó que lo eras porque según ella te invitó a su casa y la rechazaste, y ningún otro la había rechazado antes.

-Así que yo tuve el honor de ser el primero, ¿y tú que le dijiste?

-Que por supuesto que no eras gay, que iba a decirle.

-Gracias por defender mi hombría y que te quede claro que no tengo ningún interés por demostrarle a Nathalie si soy gay o no.

Luego ella le siguió explicando la conversación de ambas y cuando la actriz le pidió que le diera permiso a él al pensar que entre ellos había algo.

-Y eso es todo, es que no lo puedo evitar, me siento insegura, estás ahí con esa actriz y con tu ex, son dos mujeres guapísimas y que están interesadas en ti, y yo estoy aquí, tan lejos y sola y….

-Y estás que te mueres de los celos – terminó él, y por el tono que lo dijo ella adivinó que estaba sonriendo.

-No, claro que no… bueno, sí, estoy celosa, ¿pasa algo?

-No, no pasa nada, bueno si pasa, me encanta que me celes inspectora Becket y te juro por mi hija que no hay ningún motivo para que te preocupes, te soy completamente fiel y dentro de unos días cuando vuelva a Nueva York, te voy a demostrar lo que significas para mí.

-Estoy deseando que vuelvas.

-Y yo, ya queda menos, te dejo por hoy, seguro que estas cansada y tienes que descansar. Un beso.

-Otro para ti, Rick.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Era casi la hora de marcharse, había sido un día tranquilo. Quedaban apenas tres días para que regresase Castle. Kate estaba contenta, se terminaba el día y podría irse a casa, con suerte esa noche volvería a hablar con él. Estaba ya preparada para irse cuando llegó Montgomery.

Acaban de llamar comunicando que hay un cuerpo. Alguien ha matado a un antiguo productor de teatro.

-Yo ya me iba, capitán.

-Pues ya no te vas, Ryan y Esposito te acompañarán, yo estaré aquí esperando noticias – y les dio la dirección a donde debía dirigirse.

-De acuerdo – dijo ella con mala gana, lo que menos le apetecía era un crimen a esas horas.

Se fue en su coche a la dirección que le habían dado. Era en el SoHo, no muy lejos del loft de Castle, así que el cadáver debía ser de alguien de dinero. Esposito y Ryan iban tras ella. Llegaron a la calle que les habían dicho, eran unos apartamentos bastante bonitos, al menos por fuera. Se bajaron del coche y entraron a la casa. El portero del edificio estaba allí, esperándolos para acompañarlos hasta el ático, que era donde se había producido el asesinato. Mientras subían le iban interrogando.

-¿Lo conocía usted? – preguntó Ryan.

-Sí, claro que sí, es el señor Roger Bradford, era productor de teatro, aunque ya estaba retirado,

-¿Vivía solo?

-Si, desde que se quedó viudo, el señor no volvió a ser el mismo desde entonces – contestó el portero con pena.

-¿Hijos?

-No, claro que no, bueno, que yo sepa ninguno de los dos tenía hijos.

-¿Fue usted quien descubrió el cuerpo? – preguntó Becket, mientras salían del ascensor.

-No, yo fui quien los llamé, lo encontró la señora amiga del señor, ella llegó a las ocho, viene mucho por aquí últimamente, es la única que conseguía sacarle una sonrisa. Está arriba esperándolos.

-Parece que lo conocía muy bien.

-Pues si señora, el señor Bradford además de ser productor, tenía un teatro en Broadway y yo empecé allí trabajando de tramoyista, cuando lo vendió, yo me quedaba sin trabajo y fue el quien me consiguió este.

La puerta estaba abierta, se dirigieron al salón. El portero se dirigió a la persona que estaba sentada en el sofá.

-Señora ya está aquí la policía.

-Gracias Harry, ¡hola querida! No estaba segura de sí serías tu quien vendría.

-¡Martha! – exclamó sorprendida Becket – ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Fuiste tú quien lo encontró?

-Si hija, he sido yo – contestó la mujer con voz trémula y los ojos llenos de lágrimas – pobre Roger no se merecía morir así.

Y los guió hasta la habitación donde estaba el cadáver. Este era un hombre de unos 65 años, alto y delgado y aunque ya estaba lívido tenía pinta de haber sido muy atractivo. Estaba tendido boca arriba, con un cuchillo clavado en el pecho, y con la camisa blanca manchada abundantemente de sangre.

-Lo siento mucho Martha, ha debido ser horrible para ti volver a pasar por esto otra vez después de lo Chet, además de esta manera.

-No es lo que crees, Roger y yo solo éramos amigos, muy buenos amigos.

-Bueno de todas formas debe haber sido muy duro, cuéntame lo que sepas – dijo Becket mientras guiaba a Martha al sofá y se sentaba junto a ella – mientras esperamos que llegue el forense.

-Habíamos quedado para cenar esta noche, muchas noches quedábamos los tres, trabajamos juntos muchas veces, éramos amigos y nos gustaba hablar y recordar nuestros viejos tiempos de teatro. Llevaba mucho tiempo muy triste, más bien deprimido y recordar nuestras viejas anécdotas le hacía olvidar su pena.

-Sí, nos comentó el portero del edificio que hacía poco que se había quedado viudo.

-Llevaba fatal la muerte de Edward, sufrió un infarto mientras comían, hará unas dos semanas. Fue fulminante.

-¿Edward?

-Si, Kate, eran pareja de toda la vida, una de las parejas más estables que he conocido. Se querían y se cuidaban mucho el uno al otro. Al morir Edward tan de repente, Roger quedó destrozado y los amigos pasábamos por aquí a menudo para estar un rato con él.

-¿Cómo entraste?, ¿Tenías llave?

-No, cuando subí, serían sobre las ocho, la puerta estaba abierta, pensé que la había dejado abierta para mí, como otras veces que me esperaba, este es un edificio seguro y nadie entra y sale sin que lo vea el portero. Al entrar lo llame, y como no contestaba, me dirigí a su habitación y allí lo encontré.

-¿Sabes si tenía algún enemigo?

-Hija, en este mundo del teatro hay muchas envidias y rencores. Roger era un hombre bastante apreciado, pero eso no quita que alguien quisiera hacerle daño.

Los chicos habían estado echando un vistazo a la casa, a ver si descubrían algo. Ya había llegado Lanie, que también se sorprendió mucho encontrarse allí a Martha. Kate le explicó por encima lo que había ocurrido y ella se puso a ver el cuerpo.

-Martha, ¿podrías darnos algunos nombres de otras personas que lo visitaran?

-Claro que sí, todo lo que necesitéis.

-No hay ningún tipo de desperfectos, la puerta no ha sido forzada – comentó Ryan – no parece que el móvil sea un robo.

-¿Conocías bien la casa?, ¿notas algo diferente?

-Pues la verdad es que no he visto nada extraño, cuando llegué todo estaba como siempre.

-¿Se te ocurre algo que pueda interesarnos?

Martha hace memoria y de pronto recuerda algo. Kate sonríe, ha puesto la misma expresión que pone su hijo cuando descubre alguna pista.

-¡El manuscrito! – casi grita Martha.

-¿Qué manuscrito?

-Edward era actor de teatro, era uno de los mejores transformistas de Broadway. Un día decidió que quería contar su vida y empezó a escribir sus memorias. Lo llevaba muy en secreto y no quería enseñarle a nadie lo que había escrito ni siquiera a Roger. Él decía que ese libro solo debería publicarse una vez muerto, porque cuando lo leyesen algunas personas iban a querer matarlo. Hace un par de días se leyó el testamento de Edward, le dejaba todo a Roger, hasta el manuscrito. Roger me comentó que lo había leído y que era una bomba, esta noche íbamos a verlo, supongo que deberíais buscar a ver si lo encontráis.

-Chicos – Becket se dirigió a sus compañeros – buscad el manuscrito de un libro, a ver si lo veis.

Miran por toda la casa pero no encuentran nada. Lanie les comunica, que la causa probable de la muerte es una puñalada en el corazón, y que debe haber sido ocasionada por alguien de gran tamaño y fuerte ya que la puñalada era muy profunda y desde arriba. También parecía que el asesino era zurdo. Les comentó que ya que había llegado el juez, se llevaban el cadáver al depósito y que al día siguiente haría la autopsia y tendría más datos.

Ya no les quedaba nada por hacer allí y Kate se ofreció a llevar a Martha hasta su casa.

-No hace falta hija, si es aquí cerca, me voy dando un paseo, necesito que me de el aire.

-Pues te acompaño – le dijo Becket, la veía bastante afectada y no quería dejarla sola.

Fueron dando un paseo, mientras hablaban, sobre todo de Roger y la amistad de ella con la pareja. Martha le iba contando que cuando llegaran a la casa llamaría a Richard, él lo sentiría mucho pues le tenía gran afecto a la pareja. De pronto Martha se paró y le preguntó:

-Sé que no debería inmiscuirme, pero ¿has tenido algún problema con Richard?, ¿habéis discutido o es que ya estabas harta de tener que cargar a todos lados con ese hijo mío?

-No, ninguno, ¿Por qué? – respondió sorprendida Becket.

-Bueno, mi hijo se fue de repente a Los Ángeles, sin avisar. Yo estaba en un retiro espiritual y me llama diciendo que cuando volviera a casa no me preocupara si no están, que han tenido que marcharse a Los Ángeles de repente. Que yo supiera a Meredith no le había pasado nada y Richard está tan encantadísimo trabajando contigo que casi ni escribe, aunque según él, tiene material para veinte libros de Nikki Heat, así que no entiendo nada.

A Kate le encantó escuchar lo que le dijo Martha, evidentemente la señora estaba nerviosa por todo lo que había pasado y se había ido un poco de la lengua. Ella no quiso decirle nada de ellos, sin que Castle lo supiera, así que contestó de manera evasiva.

-No, no tenemos problemas. Hemos hablado algunas veces por teléfono desde que se fue, incluso me ayudó con un caso.

-Hija, esto que voy a decirte que no salga de entre nosotras, si mi hijo se enterara de lo que voy a decirte lo más seguro es que me repudiara como madre y me desterrara de su vida y de la de mi nieta y eso no lo soportaría, pero es que tengo que hacer algo.

-¿Qué pasa Martha? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

-Kate, mi hijo te quiere, no sé desde cuándo, creo que ni él mismo lo sabe, pero está enamorado de ti, por eso te sigue a todos lados como un perrillo faldero. Yo sé que él tampoco te es indiferente y sé que puede llegar a ser arrogante, indolente, inmaduro y un auténtico pelmazo, yo lo parí, casi diez horas de parto, bien que se hizo esperar. Pero también te digo que es una buena persona, Richard es un gran hombre, y debajo de ese aire de despreocupación y de inmadurez se esconde un extraordinario ser humano, y no lo digo porque sea mi hijo, lo digo porque es así, y creo sinceramente que deberías darle una oportunidad y ahora puedes mandarme a callar por meterme donde no me llaman como una vieja chismosa.

Kate sonrió, no iba a tener más remedio que contarle a Martha que su hijo y ella estaban en proceso de ser una pareja.

-Martha, yo también tengo algo que contarte y tú también tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a Castle que te lo he contado.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Richard y yo nos vamos a dar una oportunidad cuando vuelva de Los Ángeles, hemos hablado durante estas dos semanas y vamos a intentarlo.

-Hija, no sabes cuánto me alegro, estoy segura que no te arrepentirás, como te he dicho Richard es una gran persona y me alegro de que te vayas a tomar la molestia de descubrirlo.

Cuando llegaron al loft Martha la invitó a subir, pero Kate declinó la oferta, aduciendo que estaba muy cansada y que tenía ganas de llegar a casa, no sin antes preguntarle si se sentía con ánimos para quedarse sola. Martha le contestó que no se preocupara, que aprovecharía para hablar con Richard mientras ella llegaba a casa, y así dejárselo libre para que pudiera hablar con ella.

Kate se despidió de Martha y se volvió para recoger su coche. Entraba por la puerta de su casa cuando comenzó a sonar el móvil, y como imaginó era Castle quien llamaba.

-Buenas noches, Kate.

-Buenas noches Castle, ¿hablaste con tu madre?

-Acabo de terminar de hablar con ella, ¿cómo la has visto?, después de lo de Edward, ahora el asesinato de Roger ha sido un duro golpe para ella.

-Pues la verdad es que estaba bastante entera, teniendo en cuenta por el trance que acababa de pasar, yo me ofrecí a quedarme con ella, pero no quiso ni oír hablar de ello.

-Si, ya me lo ha contado, ella como siempre, la gran mujer haciéndose la fuerte, aunque por dentro esté destrozada – dijo Castle con voz afligida. Kate me alegro mucho de que estuvieras con ella, y quisiera pedirte un favor…

-Tú dirás.

-No me gusta que mi madre este sola en estos momentos, ya sé que no quiso tu compañía, pero hasta que volvamos, ¿te importaría llamarla de vez en cuando para ver si está bien? – preguntó preocupado – es que he intentado adelantar el viaje de vuelta pero no hay billetes, porque es muy precipitado, ni siquiera he podido alquilar un avión.

-Por supuesto que no, mañana la llamo para ver cómo se encuentra y además tendremos que volver a hablar con ella, para que nos cuente todo lo que sepa. Y tú, ¿Qué tal estás?, me dijo Martha que los conocías.

-Pues la verdad que bastante afectado. Roger y Eddie eran lo más parecido a un padre que he tenido nunca, aunque no sé si debería decir, que más que dos padres, fueron como otras dos madres para mí. Siempre ayudaron mucho a mi madre, ella siempre los defendió y dio la cara por ellos, incluso en los tiempos en que su condición homosexual era mal vista por la sociedad – dijo Castle con voz triste – Eso le costó a mi madre algunos problemas en su carrera, se le cerraron muchas puertas por ser amiga de ellos, imagínate, actriz, madre soltera y amiga de dos gays, no era precisamente muy bien visto… pero ella nunca les dio la espalda, siempre fueron las mejores amigas. Está muy triste, se me ha puesto a llorar por el teléfono, dice que fue horrible cuando lo encontró apuñalado y lleno de sangre.

-Rick, ¿no creerás que tu madre pueda hacer algo que pueda ponerla en peligro? – preguntó ella preocupada – porque si es así me voy para tu casa ahora mismo.

-¿Peligroso?, no, no creo, se tomará alguna copa de más, pero nada serio. Muchas gracias por ofrecerte y por estar ahí. Le dije que si necesitaba algo que te llamara. Espero que no te importe.

-Claro que no me importa… ¡aahhh! – dijo reprimiendo un bostezo – me quedaré con el móvil cerca por si acaso.

-Me parece que te estas cayendo de sueño, te dejo dormir y mañana te vuelvo a llamar, ¡Ah! Y gracias por todo.

-No tienes por qué darme las gracias, lo hago con gusto. Buenas noches, que descanses.

-Igualmente.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

Al día siguiente Kate cumplió lo prometido a Castle. Con motivo de la investigación estuvo pendiente de Martha, siempre que pudo. La autopsia confirmó lo que Lanie había sospechado, Roger había sido asesinado por alguien corpulento y zurdo. Encontraron un pelo en la escena del crimen que era de hombre, pero no pertenecía ni a la víctima ni al portero. No encontraron coincidencias del ADN del pelo en la base de datos, así que estaban un poco perdidos.

Martha les fue de mucha ayuda, les proporcionó nombres de gente del mundo del teatro, y con esa información tenían algo con que trabajar. Investigando en el piso del finado encontraron una llave, que por su aspecto parecía de la caja fuerte de un banco. Estaban intentando averiguar de qué banco era y nada más lo supieran se conseguiría una orden de registro para proceder a abrir la caja.

Ya habían pasado unos días. Kate estaba nerviosa, sabía que esa noche llegaba el vuelo de Castle, ella le insinuó ir a buscarlos al aeropuerto, pero él la hizo desistir diciéndole que el avión llegaba tardísimo y que al día siguiente ya se verían. A ella no le hizo mucha gracia, pensó en ir al aeropuerto a sorprenderlo, pero luego cambió de idea, no quería demostrarle lo desesperada que estaba por verlo. Así que se fue a su casa, se dio una ducha y se puso ropa cómoda.

Estaba en el sofá viendo una película medio adormilada, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Ya era tarde y no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser. Se acercó a la mirilla para ver y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Richard Castle estaba allí.

Abrió la puerta y antes de que él pudiera decir nada, se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Hola!, no te esperaba esta noche, me alegro tanto de verte.

-¡Vaya inspectora!, que recibimiento, voy a tener que marcharme más a menudo. Yo también me alegro mucho de verte – dijo él mientras la abrazaba y le besaba en la mejilla, ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro, entra – dijo separándose de él y tomándolo de la mano – ven, siéntate. ¿Cómo que has venido?

-Me llamó Paula nada más llegar y me dijo que mañana tengo compromisos con la editorial, así que no íbamos a poder quedar hasta por la noche, y no quería tardar tanto en verte.

Castle entró hasta el salón, se quitó la chaqueta y se sentó en el amplio sofá.

-¿Te apetece algo?

-Sí, me apeteces tú, siéntate aquí a mi lado – dijo tirando de ella para sentarla junto a él.

Pasó el brazo por encima de sus hombros y acercándola a él, le tomo la barbilla y mientras se la acariciaba, mirándola a los ojos, le dijo con voz suave:

-He echado de menos tus preciosos ojos y tu cara. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de volver a verte. No pienso separarme de ti, por tanto tiempo nunca más.

-Yo también te extrañé y echaba de menos tus bromas e ideas. La comisaría es muy aburrida sin ti.

-Kate, muchas gracias por haberte ocupado de mi madre estos días, está muy triste, los echa mucho de menos, y estar contigo le ha ayudado a sobrellevar su pena.

-No tienes por qué agradecérmelo, lo hice con mucho gusto, tu madre me cae muy bien.

-Tú también le caes muy bien a ella, dice que le gustas mucho para mí, y que si no fuera tan pesado, probablemente yo te gustaría algo – comentó Castle con cara cómica – he tenido que decirle a ella y a Alexis que estamos juntos, espero que no te importe.

-Claro que no – dijo ella sonriendo y pensando en que Martha lo sabía desde hacía unos días – pero prefiero que en la comisaría no se entere nadie, bueno, nadie menos Lanie, que ya lo sabe.

-¿Y ella no se lo dirá a Esposito en un momento de pasión?

-Me prometió que no, y sé que es capaz de cumplir su promesa.

Castle apretó el abrazo, mientras le acariciaba la espalada y el pelo.

-¡Hummm, que bien hueles! – y cogiéndole con suavidad la cara le dio un suave beso en los labios.

De pronto empezó a notar que Becket se rebullía molesta.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No, no pasa nada.

Se separó de ella y la miró.

-Si te ocurre algo, conozco esa cara, a ver suéltalo.

-Castle, yo… yo es que…, no sé cómo decirlo – dijo ella apurada.

-¿Te has arrepentido de querer estar conmigo? – preguntó serio soltando el abrazo – lo has pensado mejor en estos días ¿no?, ¿quieres que me vaya?

-No, no, no es eso, yo solo es que… hemos trabajado juntos mucho tiempo, ahora empezamos una relación, yo no sé muy bien cómo llevar esto, no quiero precipitarme y estropearlo, quiero que funcione, quiero construir una relación sólida contigo… la verdad es que tengo miedo de echarlo todo a perder – soltó ella del tirón.

-Kate, yo no tengo prisa, soy el primer interesado en que esto salga bien, y soy capaz de esperar lo que haga falta.

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que has empezado a acariciarme y a besarme y yo no sé, pero esta noche yo… – dijo ella avergonzada.

-No te preocupes no iba a intentar nada más, solo quería estar cerca tuya y darte un par de besos, pero si no quieres ni me acerco. De todos modos hoy estoy totalmente agotado y aunque me lo suplicaras de rodillas no sería capaz de hacerte el amor, solo conseguiría quedarme dormido encima tuya y no creo que eso te gustara mucho.

-Claro que me puedes abrazar y besar, no me hagas caso – dijo ella mientras volvía a abrazarse a él.

Él volvió a apretar el abrazo y suspiró satisfecho. Ella se dejó querer. Le gustaba estar así con él, se sentía a gusto, empezó a divagar un poco en cómo sería su vida con Castle. No se dieron cuenta, pero estaban tan cansados que se quedaron dormidos.

Ella se despertó al sentir que algo se movía entre ellos, el bolsillo de Castle vibraba, debía ser su móvil.

-Castle, despierta, te suena el móvil.

Pero él estaba profundamente dormido. Se separó de él y le metió la mano en el bolsillo cogiendo el teléfono. Era Alexis, en vista de que no se despertaba decidió contestar ella.

-¡Hola!, ¿Alexis?

-¡Hola Becket!, ¿está mi padre ahí contigo?

-Si, aquí está. Lo siento Alexis, pero nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá, ¿es muy tarde?

-Si, son las dos de la mañana. Papá nos dijo que iba a verte, pero que volvería pronto, y como no ha vuelto, me he preocupado.

-No te preocupes, voy a ver si lo despierto, pero me parece que va a ser difícil, porque está profundamente dormido,

-No importa, sabiendo que está bien ya nos quedamos tranquilas. ¡Ah! Recuérdale que tiene que estar en la editorial a las diez. ¡Qué paséis buena noche! – y colgó el teléfono.

Becket probó a despertarlo, pero no había manera. Era como si hubiera entrado en estado de coma. Así que decidió intentar ponerlo más cómodo. Lo empujo para tumbarlo en el sofá, luego le subió las piernas y le quitó los zapatos. Al sentirse en posición horizontal, Castle se acomodó y se relajó. Ella fue a buscar una almohada y una manta. Se las colocó y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando él, suspiró e hizo unos ruiditos con la boca mientras cambiaba de postura. Se sentó en la mesita del salón y se quedó observándolo.

La verdad es que era guapo, más bien, muy guapo y a ella le gustaba mucho. Empezó a fantasear con ellos besándose. Solo se habían besado una vez y como parte de un plan, pero tenía que reconocer que le gustó el beso, tanto, que no dudó en repetir para seguir disimulando. No habían vuelto a hablar de ello, pero estaba segura de que él también recordaba ese momento. Luego se vio con él, en la cama, muy apasionados y arrancándose la ropa el uno al otro. Empezó a sentir calor, así que se levantó y fue a la cocina a beber agua. En el reloj vio que eran casi las tres, así que decidió irse a la cama y poner el despertador, quería estar levantada antes de que él se despertase.

* * *

El despertador sonó puntual a las siete de la mañana. Becket bostezó, estaba muy cansada, se acostó tarde y luego tardó en dormirse. Esperaba tener un día fácil en la comisaría. Se levantó y se asomó al salón. Castle seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su sofá. Realmente debía estar muy cansado.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, se dio una ducha y se vistió con unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta roja. A continuación se dispuso a preparar el desayuno. Puso una cafetera y empezó a hacer tortitas. Desde allí vio como Castle empezaba a moverse, estaba segura que el olor a café le despertaría.

Esbozó una sonrisa, cuando lo vio desperezarse, revolverse el cabello, despeinándose más aún de lo que ya estaba y empezar a olisquear lo que ella estaba cocinando. Era una visión de Castle que le recordó al oso Yogui y empezó a reírse.

El sonido de su risa terminó de despertarle, se incorporó en el sofá, y miró hacia donde ella estaba.

-Buenos días, vaya, parece que al final he dormido aquí.

-Si, te quedaste frito y no había forma de despertarte, llamó Alexis preocupada, pero se tranquilizó al saber que estabas aquí – dijo ella con alegre sonrisa.

-Veo que estas muy contenta, ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Tú – dijo ella riendo – cuando te has despertado rascándote la cabeza y olisqueando el desayuno me has recordado al oso Yogui.

-Me alegro de animarte la mañana, Bubu, ¿puedo pasar al baño?

-Claro, ya sabes dónde está.

Al rato aparece con la cara lavada y el pelo húmedo y peinado. Se acerca a la encimera de la cocina y se sorprende cuando ella, por propia iniciativa lo besa en los labios.

-¡Huuuummmm, buenos días inspectora, así quiero que me saludes todas las mañanas!

-Buenos días, ¿has dormido bien a pesar de la mala postura en el sofá?

-He dormido de lujo, aunque siento haberme perdido tu compañía.

-No te preocupes, es normal que estuvieras cansado, ¿tortitas?

-Solo una por favor y café, tengo que ir a casa a cambiarme para ir a la editorial – dijo él, mientras empezaba a desayunar - tengo todo el día ocupado, pero esta noche te recojo a las ocho para ir a cenar, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asiente con una sonrisa, mientras él termina de desayunar y se limpia la boca. Recoge los platos y los cubiertos y los lleva al fregadero. Cuando los deja allí, se vuelve hacia ella.

-Tengo que irme, nos vemos luego – y acercándose a ella le va a dar un besito, pero ella vuelve a sorprenderlo y se le agarra al cuello mientras profundiza el beso.

-¡Huuuummmm Castle, todavía no te has ido y ya te echo de menos! – gimió ella mientras le besaba.

Él siguió besándola, aprovechando que ella no protestaba. Ella le metía las manos por entre el cabello, desordenándoselo y él le acariciaba la espalda. Estaban tan a gusto allí abrazados y besándose que perdieron la noción del tiempo. De pronto se sobresaltan, es el teléfono de Castle, él no quiere contestar pero ella le urge a hacerlo aduciendo que puede ser algún tipo de emergencia. A regañadientes se separa de sus labios para contestar el teléfono.

-Castle – dice con malos modos.

-¡Papá soy yo!, ¿te ocurre algo? – pregunta Alexis sorprendida.

-No cielo, no me pasa nada – contesta ya de mejor manera al saber que era su hija.

-Solo te llamaba para recordarte que tienes que ir a la editorial, no sabía si Becket se acordaría.

-Ya me acordé yo, muchas gracias cariño.

-De nada papá, me voy al colegio, nos vemos luego.

-Era Alexis y ahora sí que me voy – dijo dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz – hasta después.

-Hasta luego Castle.

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

Kate no sabía que ponerse esa noche. Castle solo le había dicho que la recogería para ir a cenar, pero no le dijo a donde. Estaba segura que sería a uno de esos lujosos restaurantes que frecuentaba, pero por otra parte no sabía si desentonaría mucho si se ponía demasiado elegante.

Se decidió por un vestido de color berenjena de tirantes, cortado debajo del pecho y falda con un poco de vuelo, que le llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas, y lo combinó con sandalias de tacón y bolso negros. Se maquilló suavemente y se dejó el pelo suelto y ondulado. También cogió un chal, aunque la noche era buena, lo mismo refrescaba más tarde.

Había sido un día tranquilo, pero ella estaba nerviosa. No sabía por qué, Castle era su mejor amigo, le gustaba estar con él, pero le costaba controlar esta nueva situación que estaban viviendo.

A las ocho puntualmente, llamaron a la puerta. Casi sale corriendo a abrir, pero se contuvo y se tomó su tiempo. Cuando abrió lo primero que vio fue un enorme ramo de orquídeas, detrás del cual salió un sonriente Castle.

Buenas noches bella dama, esto es para ti.

¡Oh Castle son preciosas!

Me alegro que te gusten, ¿nos vamos?, nuestro coche nos espera.

Un momento, que las pongo en agua – dijo ella pensando en si él habría llevado el Ferrari o habría alquilado una limusina.

Entraron al ascensor y él le dijo:

Estás guapísima.

Gracias, no sabía que ponerme, porque no sé a dónde me vas a llevar.

Así estás perfecta.

Al salir a la calle, ella empezó a buscar el Ferrari de él o la limusina y como no los vio, le preguntó:

¿Y el coche?

Ahí – dijo él señalando un taxi.

¿Un taxi?

Si, ¿algún problema?

No, para nada, es solo que no me lo esperaba, pensaba que traerías tu Ferrari.

¿Para qué no me dejes conducirlo? – preguntó él.

Pues claro, me apetecía llevarlo yo un rato.

Otro día te dejo que lo lleves todo el rato que quieras.

Se subieron al taxi y él le dio al taxista una dirección.

Pero, ¿eso es en Brooklyn, no?

Si, justo allí.

¿Se puede saber dónde me llevas?

A cenar como te dije, ya verás cómo te gusta el sitio.

El taxi los dejó delante de un local. Castle pagó y se bajaron. Un apetitoso olor a comida italiana salía del lugar.

Castle, tanto misterio con la cita y al final ¿me traes a una pizzería? – preguntó con ironía.

Pizzería no, habla con propiedad es "Ristorante trattoria Alfredo" – dijo él mientras abría la puerta y le cedía el paso para que ella entrara primero.

Nada más entrar les recibió un chef que a Kate le recordó al camarero italiano de la película infantil "La dama y el vagabundo", ese que le regaló el plato de espaguetis a los perritos, con su gorro de cocinero y su fino bigote. Este saludó a Castle afectuosamente:

Ricky, Come stai?

Molto bene, Fredo. E tu?

Bene, bene.

E la bella signora? – preguntó refiriéndose a Becket.

Ella es Kate, mi…. – Castle se quedó indeciso sin saber que decir.

Su novia – terminó Kate por él – Encantada señor Alfredo.

Oh, bella, bella. Puede llamarme Fredo. Y la sua mamma y la bella ragazza? – preguntó volviéndose a dirigir a Castle.

Muy bien Fredo, la próxima vez vendremos los cuatro.

Estupendo, seguidme que os llevo a vuestra mesa.

Alfredo los llevó hasta una mesa en un apartado rincón. El restaurante no era muy grande, era muy coqueto, y estaba lleno, incluso gente en la barra esperando para cenar. Una música de violines y un solista cantando baladas en italiano, le daban un ambiente bastante acogedor.

Castle le apartó la silla caballerosamente para ayudarla a sentarse y luego se sentó él. Alfredo les dio la carta y les preguntó si tomarían vino. Él la miró y ella asintió.

Al momento un camarero apareció con el vino dándoselo a probar. Lo aceptó y les sirvió las copas. Kate lo probó y le pareció delicioso. Estuvieron mirando la carta, había muchos platos donde escoger, ella no se decidía, así que le preguntó a Castle, que le recomendó encarecidamente la Lasagna al pesto della mamma Giulietta, argumentando que era deliciosa y que jamás había probado nada como eso.

Así que pidieron una ensalada, y una lasaña para cada uno. Mientras esperaban la comida comenzaron a conversar. El ambiente era sumamente agradable, Kate se encontraba especialmente cómoda.

¿Te gusta el sitio? – preguntó Castle.

Mucho, ¿Vienes a menudo por aquí?

Con relativa frecuencia, siempre con Alexis y mi madre.

¿Solo con ellas? – preguntó mordaz.

Nunca he traído aquí a ninguna mujer que no fueran mi madre o mi hija, excluyéndote a ti, claro está.

¡Oh!, ¿debo considerarme afortunada porque solo a mí me has traído a tu lugar especial, para tus mujeres favoritas? – siguió diciendo con ironía.

Especial sí que eres para mí, pero más especiales son mis partes nobles, que peligrarían si mañana te vieras en primera plana de algunas publicaciones como la nueva conquista de Richard Castle – dijo él muy serio – te he traído porque sé que no te gustan los paparazzi y si vamos a un restaurante más conocido podríamos encontrarnos con más de uno. Si quieres la próxima vez podemos ir al Club 21 o a Delmonico's, pero te aseguro que la comida de esos sitios no tiene nada que envidiarle a la de Alfredo.

Vaya, un punto para ti, Castle, no es plan de arriesgar tus atributos – dijo con una sonrisa.

En ese momento llegó el camarero con la ensalada, así que empezaron a comer, con bastante apetito, sobre todo ella. Él la miraba sonriente, recordando la última vez que comieron juntos en Remy, y las consecuencias posteriores de su atracón, así que le dijo:

Recuerdo la última vez que comimos juntos. Espero que la comida te siente mejor hoy y que hayas traído bolsas de plástico y ropa para cambiarte, por si acaso.

No me digas que luego nos tenemos que quedar a fregar los platos y sacar la basura, creía que los libros de Nikki Heat te daban lo suficiente para mantenerte.

Touché detective… ¡ah! Aquí viene la lasaña.

El camarero sirvió los platos, advirtiéndoles que quemaban, pero solo el olor que despedían era delicioso.

¡Si sabe la mitad de lo bien que huele debe estar divina! – dijo ella aspirando el olor.

Me alegro de que tengas apetito, buen provecho.

Empezaron a comer, la lasaña estaba riquísima. Durante la cena estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas. Castle le estuvo contando algunas anécdotas de su infancia, que ella oía con avidez. Le contó que nació en California y que cuando era pequeño su madre formaba parte de la compañía de teatro del difunto Roger y con ella recorrieron muchas ciudades del país, que no estaban mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio, y que hasta la adolescencia no tuvo un poco de estabilidad en su vida, claro que esa fue debida a que su madre lo internó en un caro colegio.

Kate le preguntó si no había echado de menos un hogar estable, a pesar de que su madre cuidó de él lo mejor que pudo y él le dijo que no se echa de menos lo que no se conoce, que su vida era divertida, y que aprendió mucho observando a todos los que trabajaban en la compañía y a las gentes que conocían en los sitios donde actuaban y que muchas de esas vivencias las había reflejado en sus libros.

Por su parte ella le contó que su infancia había sido muy distinta, nació y vivió en Nueva York, con sus padres, fue al colegio y tuvo una infancia, adolescencia y juventud de lo más normal, que se vio truncada por el asesinato de su madre.

Llegó la hora de los postres y ella siguió dejándose aconsejar por él, así que pidieron tiramisú que como todo lo que habían comido, estaba buenísimo.

Una vez terminada la cena, Rick pagó y se marcharon no sin antes haberse despedido de Alfredo y prometerle que volverían en otra ocasión. Castle le preguntó a Becket, que le apetecía hacer, si quería ir a tomar una copa, o a bailar, pero ella le dijo que prefería dar un paseo. El restaurante donde habían cenado estaba relativamente cerca del puente de Brooklyn así que fueron dando un paseo hasta allí. La noche estaba bastante buena, pero al acercarse al puente hacía más humedad, Kate se estremeció y un caballeroso Castle se quitó la chaqueta para ponérsela a ella por los hombros, ella no pudo evitar aspirar su aroma e introdujo los brazos en las mangas arrebujándose en ella.

¿No tendrás frío? – le preguntó.

No, no te preocupes – respondió él – no es precisamente frío lo que tengo ahora – se dijo para sí mismo.

Siguieron caminando, disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Se pararon a un lado del puente y se asomaron al agua. Después de todo lo que habían conversado en la cena ahora estaban los dos muy callados. Ella volvió a estremecerse, él se colocó detrás de ella y la tomo por los hombros, mientras que ella aprovechaba su cercanía para recostarse en su pecho, diciéndole:

Gracias por haberme traído a este lugar, me ha gustado mucho y todo estaba exquisito.

Ha sido un placer – dijo él.

Ella se volvió apoyando las manos en su pecho y lo miró a los ojos. Le encantaban esos ojos tan azules que la miraban con adoración. Castle no podía dejar de mirarla, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era besar sus labios, esos labios jugosos que se le mostraban entreabiertos como invitándole a besarlos. No estaba muy seguro de si ella se molestaría, no quería precipitarse, aunque después de que ella rompiera el hielo aquella mañana, creía que no. Acercó su boca a la de ella, despacio rozó sus labios como pidiendo permiso, ella se dio cuenta y sonrió, mientras susurraba:

Castle, ¿me tienes miedo?

Un poco – respondió él junto a su boca – tu rodilla está peligrosamente cerca de…

¿Tus partes nobles? – respondió ella recordando la forma en que él se había referido antes a esa parte de su anatomía – pues no temas por ellas, puedes besarme todo lo que quieras.

Ella abrió la boca para recibirlo. Él empezó a besarla, ¡Dios, que bien sabía!, le encantaba besarla. Sus labios eran suaves y dulces. Deslizó la lengua por el interior de su boca con pasadas largas y lánguidas, tomándose su tiempo para saborear y explorar. Su sed de ella era insaciable y se entregó al sencillo placer de besarla del que durante tanto tiempo se había privado.

Los jadeos entrecortados de Kate lo excitaban aún más, al igual que el roce juguetón de sus manos en su pecho. Siguieron besándose durante un rato, con ansia, hasta que tuvieron que separarse para coger aire. Él apoyó su frente sobre la de ella y mirándola a los ojos, le dijo que la quería. Por respuesta ella volvió a apoderarse de los labios de él, y otra vez se entregaron al placer de basarse, enredando sus lenguas en una danza salvaje.

Kate sentía que no podía dejar de besarlo, nadie jamás le había besado como la estaba besando Castle. Este estaba empezando a perder el control y haciendo un esfuerzo se separó de ella, quien protestó al sentir que él abandonaba sus labios.

Será mejor que te lleve a casa – y haciéndole señas a un taxi que afortunadamente pasaba por allí en ese momento, lo paró y la ayudó a subir.

Dentro del taxi no hicieron falta las palabras, iban abrazados, ella apoyaba la cara en su pecho. Cuando llegaron a la casa de ella, se bajaron los dos y él la acompañó hasta la puerta, haciendo intención de dejarla allí y marcharse. Pero Becket se lo impidió, pues se le abrazó con fuerza y empezó otra vez con un ritual de besos, al que él no fue capaz de negarse. Ella estaba cada vez más excitada y entre jadeos solo acertó a decir:

Rick, sube conmigo por favor, no te vayas.

Por segunda vez en esa noche hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y separándose de ella, le tomó la cara entre las manos y le dijo:

Esta noche no, todo a su debido tiempo, no nos precipitemos.

Pero, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué ocurre?, no me dejes así por favor.

Es mejor así, no me lo pongas más difícil y no eres tú, soy yo. Aunque nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, nuestra relación acaba de empezar, ya te he dicho que quiero hacer bien las cosas – dijo él separándose de ella.

¿Vendrás mañana a la comisaría? – preguntó anhelante.

Creo que no, tengo que escribir. Gina me ha reñido esta mañana porque voy atrasado con el libro, y he pensado que si nos vamos a ver luego, no hace falta que estemos todo el tiempo juntos, no quiero que te hartes de mí.

¿Te llamo si hay algún caso interesante?

Puedes llamarme siempre que quieras, hasta mañana cielo.

Y antes de poder arrepentirse salió de su casa. Anduvo un rato hasta que pasó otro taxi, el cual tomó para llegar a su loft.

Por su parte Becket entró en su casa, tocándose los labios hinchados por los besos de él. Había sido increíble, nunca pensó poder llegar a sentir todo lo que sintió cuando Castle la besaba. Se dio cuenta que se había quedado con su chaqueta, se abrazó en ella y aspiró su olor con fruición. ¡Le encantaba la colonia que usaba!

Se quitó la chaqueta pensando en no estropearla, se desnudó y se puso el pijama. Entró al baño a lavarse los dientes y se fue a la cama. No podía dejar de pensar en Castle, en lo vacía que se sintió cuando él se apartó de ella y dejó de besarla, no podía dormir, daba vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, así que terminó levantándose y poniéndose su chaqueta, para volver a acostarse y quedarse dormida confortada por su olor.

CONTINUARÁ…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

Después de una noche inquieta en la que no había dejado de soñar con Castle y ella de mil apasionadas maneras, se despertó acalorada y enredada en las sábanas y la chaqueta de él. Se dirigió a darse una ducha, desayunó algo y se vistió. Al ver la chaqueta arrugada la cogió para dejarla en el tinte antes de ir a la comisaría, ya que así no podía devolvérsela.

Llegó a la comisaría deseando que hubiese algún caso para así tener una excusa para llamarlo. De momento no hubo suerte, así que se enfrascó en el trabajo, seguían investigando el asesinato del amigo de Martha, ya habían ido pasando por allí a declarar bastante gente del mundo del teatro, la mayoría de la lista proporcionada por la madre de Castle. Lanie la llamó comunicándole que había terminado con el cuerpo, que ella ya no tenía nada más que hacer, y que ya le podía comunicar a la familia para que se hicieran cargo de él.

Iba a llamar a Castle, porque según les dijo Martha ellos eran la única familia de la pareja, pero en ese momento llegó Ryan diciendo que ya sabían a que banco pertenecía la llave que habían encontrado en el piso del occiso, que habían hablado con el director de este y que les esperaba para abrir la caja de seguridad.

Ahora tenía doble motivo para llamar a Rick, así que cogió el teléfono y marcó su número.

-Castle…

-Soy yo…

-Si, ya sé, ¿hay un crimen o es que ya no aguantabas más sin oír mi melodiosa voz?

-Tú como siempre tan modesto, tenemos el banco de donde es la llave que encontramos en la casa de Roger Bradford. Te llamaba para saber si querías venir con nosotros para saber que hay en la caja fuerte.

-Claro que sí, dime que banco es y nos vemos allí.

Quedaron en la puerta y allí se encontraron. Ryan y Esposito se alegraron mucho de volver a verle, pues no lo veían desde antes que él se fuera a Los Ángeles. Entraron y preguntaron por el director que los recibió amablemente, llevándolos a la zona de cajas de seguridad. Cuando abrieron la caja lo único que encontraron dentro fue un ejemplar del famoso manuscrito del libro de Edward. Se lo llevaron a la comisaría para leerlo, ya que todo el que apareciera en el libro en una situación embarazosa, podría considerarse como sospechoso.

Una vez allí, los chicos empezaron a bromear con Castle, diciéndole que él podría aparecer en dicho libro y ser considerado sospechoso y él les contestaba que de eso nada, que siempre había sido el niño de Martha y Eddie nunca diría nada malo de él.

Mientras hablaban Becket no podía dejar de mirarlo. Sobre todo miraba sus labios mientras recordaba lo que esa boca le había hecho sentir la noche anterior, y pensaba en cómo sería sentir esos labios en otras partes de su cuerpo.

-… ¿Te parece Becket? – le peguntaba Esposito – ¿Becket?... Tierra llamando a Becket, ¡eh! ¿Dónde estabas?

-¡Oh, lo siento!, estaba distraída – respondió azorada – ¿Qué decías?

-Que si nos repartimos el libro entre los cuatro y vamos apuntando los nombres de todos los que aparecen.

-De acuerdo, es una buena idea – respondió ella.

Eso hicieron y empezaron a leer, poco a poco se fueron enfrascando en la lectura y a medida que iban descubriendo los nombres de algunos personajes conocidos, se iban sucediendo los ¡oh! y ¡ah! de asombro. Esposito salió a comprar algo de comer mientras los demás seguían leyendo. A eso de la media tarde habían concluido y tenían otra lista de sospechosos para seguir con la investigación.

-Habéis viso como mi madre y yo salimos muy bien parados en el libro, ya veréis cuando le diga que ya lo he leído – comentó Castle.

-Ya sabemos todo lo que tenemos que saber del libro y nadie sabe que lo tenemos, si quieres puedes llevárselo para que lo lea – dijo mirando a sus compañeros – si ya sé que es una prueba, pero Castle va a prometer traerlo de vuelta mañana a primera hora, ¿no es así? – le preguntó.

-Palabra de boy scout – dijo sonriente, pero al verle la cara a ella, rectificó – palabra de escritor de Best Sellers, mañana lo tenéis de vuelta, además mi madre seguro que conoce a más de uno de los que salen en el libro y nos puede servir de ayuda.

-Porque eres tú, tío – dijo Esposito

-Pues me voy a casa – dijo Castle – nos vemos chicos.

-Espera – dijo Becket como la que no quiere la cosa – te llevo y así de camino saludo a Martha y le doy las gracias. Hasta mañana chicos.

-Adiós Becket que te diviertas – dijo Esposito con retintín.

Salieron de la comisaría con rapidez, ella le tomó de la mano y se dirigieron al coche. Entraron y arrancó, quería alejarse de allí.

-¿Te ocurre algo inspectora? – le preguntó divertido – por cierto ayer me dejé la chaqueta en ti, pero no te preocupes ya pasaré a recogerla.

Ya se habían alejado varias manzanas de la comisaría, Becket paró el coche en una calle poco concurrida y sin pensarlo y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se lanzó a besarlo.

-¡Hummm Castle!, no sé qué me has hecho, pero no me aguantaba para volver a besarte, te he echado de menos durante todo el día.

-Caramba Becket, no sabía que te había hecho adicta a mis besos – murmuró él – yo también te he echado de menos – y empezó a besarla de aquella manera que a ella le volvía loca.

Como en ocasiones anteriores fue él, el que se frenó un poco. Aquella mujer lo volvía loco y si no era capaz de parar le haría el amor en plena calle y a la luz del día.

-Ya Kate, ya. Vamos a mi casa a dejar el libro y luego ya vemos que hacemos-

-De acuerdo – dijo ella con esa sensación de desasosiego que la invadía cundo él abandonaba su boca – vamos.

Llegaron al loft y allí estaban abuela y nieta. La primera estaba sentada en el sofá viendo álbumes de fotos antiguas, mientras su nieta hacía los deberes en la encimera de la cocina.

Las dos se alegraron mucho de verlos juntos y los saludaron cariñosas. Alexis se marchó a su habitación a seguir estudiando y ellos se sentaron junto a Martha en el sofá. Kate le entregó el libro, que ella recibió y se puso a ojear en seguida. Castle fue a preparar algo de beber, mientras Becket le pedía permiso a Martha para ver las fotos, cosa a la que esta accedió con gusto. La mayoría eran fotos de ella cuando joven en el teatro en las que comprobó el asombroso parecido de Alexis con su abuela, en fiestas, con compañeros de farándula, pero también había fotos familiares, como la de una jovencísima y bellísima Martha embarazada, u otras en las que estaba con un bebé en brazos. Becket estaba encantada viendo esas fotos, empezó a mirar otro álbum y en él había muchas fotos de Castle de pequeño, era un niño adorable y muy guapo, larguirucho y con una sonrisa encantadora.

Castle se acercó al sofá y se sentó a su lado, ofreciéndole una bebida. Mientras Martha estaba totalmente abstraída en la lectura del libro, y comentaba a cada poco que recordaba cuando pasó alguna cosa, y que conocía a muchos de los que allí aparecían.

-¿A que era un niño precioso? – le susurró en el oído – mira bien las fotos para que te hagas a la idea de lo guapos que van a ser nuestros hijos.

-No vayas tan deprisa Richard Castle – dijo ella con cierto tono de susto en la voz.

En ese momento apareció entre las fotos, la típica fotografía de bebé desnudito sobre un cojín.

-Mira que mono eras, así todo al natural – dijo ella muy sonriente, aunque no podía dejar de pensar lo adorable que estaba.

-Y lo sigo siendo, no te imaginas lo que he mejorado con la edad, cuando quieras te repito la pose – respondió burlón.

De pronto se vieron sorprendidos por una exclamación de Martha:

-¡De esto sí que no tenía ni idea!

-¿Qué ocurre madre?

-Bueno he estado leyendo el libro y hasta ahora conocía todos los chismes que aquí se cuentan, así que si al pobre Roger lo mataron por eso yo también debería estar muerta… – dijo con voz apenada – pero de esto no tenía ni idea, no sabía que Eddie había coincidido en esas fiestas con William McAllister…

-¿William McAllister el que fue gobernador de Nueva York?

-El mismo…

-¿Y dónde habla de él?, nosotros hemos leído el libro y no hemos visto el nombre del gobernador por ningún sitio.

-Porque no se refiere a él directamente, pero en todo ese mundillo era conocido como Wallis, ese es su nombre de guerra.

-¿Cuándo habla de Wallis no se refiere a una mujer? – preguntó Kate sorprendida.

-Pues no, se refiere al gobernador.

-Entonces la aventura que cuenta que tuvo con ese maquillador, fue una relación homosexual, ¿no?, nosotros pensamos que era un affaire sin importancia, y que fueron a fiestas, pero claro no teníamos mucha idea de a qué se refería.

-Según me contó Eddie – siguió relatando Martha – Wallis tuvo una aventura con Scottie el maquillador que ayudaba a Eddie en sus espectáculos de transformismo. Al parecer existen fotos de los dos vestidos de drag Queens en una orgía salvaje que se celebraba todos los años en una finca de Nueva Jersey. También hay más fotos que ponen al gobernador en evidencia. Roger Y Eddie nunca me contaban mucho de esas fiestas, pero por lo visto asistía mucha gente perteneciente a altos cargos, gente muy rica. Ellos decían que allí había demasiada depravación para una jovencita como yo.

-¿Nunca fuiste a una de esas fiestas? – preguntó sorprendido Castle, sabiendo que su madre era de las que se apuntaba a un bombardeo.

-No hijo, ellos nunca me dejaron ir, decían que era por mi bien y yo por aquellos tiempos no tenía ningún interés en asistir a ese tipo de eventos.

-¿Y esas fiestas se celebraban todos los años? – preguntó Kate.

-Desde que yo recuerde, sí. Richard era muy pequeño y ya ellos asistían porque decían que había mucha gente influyente y Roger estaba empezando en el negocio del teatro. Por lo visto era como una tradición, de hecho creo que se siguen celebrando, pero Roger y Eddie dejaron de asistir hace ya mucho tiempo, decían que estaban muy mayores para según qué cosas.

-Pero, en el libro no hace referencia a las fotos que nos has comentado, madre.

-No, pero esas fotos iban a ser publicadas en el libro, Roger me lo comentó, pero hasta que no lo he leído no lo he asociado con el crimen.

-¿Y dónde se suponen que están esas fotos?

-Pues no lo sé, porque en el piso de ellos no aparecieron, ¿no? – preguntó Martha dirigiéndose a Kate.

-Pues no, pero ahora ya sabemos que tenemos que buscar esas fotos- nos has sido de gran ayuda, Martha.

-Me alegro hija, y eso que aún no he terminado de leerlo, voy a seguir a ver si encuentro alguna otra cosa interesante.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? – le preguntó – así mi madre termina de ver el libro y lo devolvemos a comisaría, no quiero tenerlo aquí.

-¿Miedo Richard? – preguntó ella – nadie sabe que está aquí.

-Pero por si acaso, me quedo más tranquilo.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, vale. ¿Qué me vas a dar de cenar?

-Puedes sentarte a seguir viendo mis fotos de niño, yo me ocupo de la cena.

Ella no protestó, le gustaba cocinar, pero mentiría si no dijera que le gustaba más que se lo pusieran todo por delante. Castle empezó a preparar la cena, parecía que se daba buenas trazas con la cocina, puso arroz a hervir, fue picando verdura y al cabo de un rato un delicioso olor se extendía por la casa. Alexis bajó alegando que se moría de hambre, se alegró mucho al ver que Kate se quedaba a cenar y se ofreció a poner la mesa.

Kate estaba disfrutando del momento, se sentía a gusto en esa casa y en esa familia. La cena por fin ya estaba preparada, se sentaron a la mesa. Martha ya había terminado el libro y dijo que no había más nada que pudiera ser la causa de la muerte de Roger, que solo lo de Wallis era lo que más la llamaba la atención.

Kate le prometió que al día siguiente empezarían a investigar esos datos. Disfrutaron de una cena muy agradable. Castle había preparado una ensalada tropical y un arroz criollo. Ambas cosas estaban deliciosas. De postre se terminaron una tarta de queso que quedaba. Luego recogieron y fregaron los platos entre padre e hija, y luego Alexis se volvió a estudiar y ellos decidieron devolver el libro a la comisaría. Una vez devuelto el libro, Becket volvió a llevar a Castle a su casa, aparcó el coche en la puerta y se despidieron hasta el día siguiente. Los dos estaban cansados y después de una buena sesión de besos, él se fue a su casa y ella volvió a la suya.

CONTINUARÁ…


	7. Chapter 7

**Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene escenas de contenido sexual.**

**Capítulo 7:**

En los siguientes días estuvieron investigando al gobernador y a otros personajes de la vida pública que aparecían en el libro. Poco a poco fueron descartando sospechosos, el círculo se fue cerrando en torno a William McAllister, alias Wallis, pero tenía coartada para la hora del crimen. Así que tenían que seguir investigando todo lo relacionado con este individuo.

Se celebró el entierro de Roger, fueron muchas personas del mundo del espectáculo. Kate acompañó a Castle y a su familia. Sintió lástima por Martha, realmente estaba muy afectada, en poco menos de un mes había perdido a sus dos mejores amigos, de forma trágica y repentina. La ceremonia fue muy emotiva, hablaron tanto Castle como su madre y los dos dijeron unas palabras muy sentidas.

Ellos se seguían viendo a diario, cuando Castle no iba a la comisaría, se veían luego, e iban a cenar o al cine. Muchas veces se quedaban en casa de él y tenían una velada familiar viendo alguna película. Castle estaba algo preocupado por su madre, la siempre optimista y alocada Martha que él conocía, se mostraba últimamente tristona, salía menos y se quedaba mucho más tiempo en casa, cosa bastante rara en ella, pues le gustaba mucho salir y alternar por ahí. Así que con frecuencia se quedaban en la casa de él, a Kate realmente no le importaba, le tenía aprecio a Martha, pero a veces echaba en falta algo de intimidad.

De momento su relación seguía marchando bien, llevaban como un par de meses saliendo, ella la hubiera acelerado un poco, pero Castle estaba decidido a respetarla y no apresurarse, aunque a ella no le hubiera importado en absoluto que él la hubiera dejado de respetar. Además él estaba un poco estresado, a todo lo que había pasado últimamente se sumaba el exceso de trabajo, se le había pasado el plazo de entrega y su ex y editora le había amenazado con demandarlo.

Lanie era la única que sabía que estaban juntos. En la comisaría no tenían ni idea, aunque Esposito, Ryan e incluso el capitán parecía que sospechaban algo, pero como ellos no decían nada, sus compañeros se mostraban prudentes y educados, esperando que fueran ellos los que dieran el primer paso y lo contaran de una vez.

Castle lo hubiera proclamado a los cuatro vientos, pero Becket quería seguir manteniendo el secreto y aunque él no compartía su opinión, la respetaba.

Kate mantenía al corriente a su amiga de cómo marchaba su relación, y como iban sucediendo las cosas y esta que la conocía muy bien y le encantaba picarla, no dejaba de decirle que si el chico escritor no quería sexo con ella, era porque tenía que tener algún problema físico, que si quería una receta de las famosas pastillitas azules. Kate picaba y se mosqueaba con ella, sobre todo cuando le daba envidia de lo bien que se lo pasaba con su latin lover.

Realmente Castle también estaba deseando dar el siguiente paso, pero entre unas cosas y otras no veía el momento. Más de una vez habían estado casi a punto, pero él quería regalarle una noche especial y no un "aquí te pillo, aquí te mato", así que de momento tocaba esperar. Estaba pensando en llevarla un fin de semana a Los Hamptons pero no sabía si a ella le iba a apetecer, después de la invitación fallida de la otra vez y lo que supuso sobre todo para ella que lo viera irse allí con Gina. Lo que no sabía Castle, es que Becket estaba deseando conocer su casa de veraneo y que le daba igual que hubiera llevado allí a sus ex, pero tampoco sabía cómo enfocar el tema.

Una mañana que Castle estaba de lo más ocupado revisando el manuscrito de su libro ya terminado, lo llamó Becket diciéndole que tenían al asesino de Roger. Después de varias investigaciones en que todo indicaba que el culpable era el antiguo gobernador de Nueva York, a pesar de que este tenía coartada, llegaron a la conclusión que aunque él político no había sido el brazo ejecutor, si era el que había contratado al matón que le hiciera el trabajo.

Por lo visto, Eddie fue siempre muy celoso de su trabajo, y nadie conocía el contenido del libro. Pero como las nuevas tecnologías no iban con él, contrató a un secretario que le ayudaba a pasar y corregir el manuscrito en el ordenador. Este, aunque había firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad, una vez terminado el libro se quedó con una copia por si acaso, y la utilizó en un momento de debilidad y precariedad económica. Actuando por su cuenta, y sin pensarlo dos veces decidió chantajear al antiguo gobernador de Nueva York. William McAllister, que conocía bien a Eddie intentó convencerlo, pero este se murió de pronto antes de poder hacerlo. Estuvo pendiente, gracias a un investigador que contrató y supo cuando se leyó el testamento y que Roger había sido el heredero de todo,

Se presentó en su casa, con su chófer y guardaespaldas, como Roger lo conocía y no sabía nada de que había hablado con Eddie, le dijo al portero que podía dejarlo pasar, él le abrió sin problemas, por eso no había señales de forcejeo en la puerta. Intentó convencerlo de que le diera el manuscrito y al negarse Roger, su guardaespaldas lo mató. Confirmaron que el pelo de la escena del crimen era del gobernador que no estaba fichado. Dio la casualidad que ese día había otro portero y aunque le preguntaron, el hombre no supo dar razón de ningún sospechoso, porque eran muchos los que iban a la casa, y el hombre no dudó de nadie pues todas las visitas fueron aceptadas por el señor Bradford.

Lo que no contaba nadie es que hubiera otra copia del famoso libro.

Fue la esposa despechada del gobernador la que lo contó todo, pues había oído a su marido hablar por teléfono y se dio cuenta que era él, el culpable. Harta de la mala vida que le daba, poniéndole los cuernos con cualquier jovencito que se le arrimara, decidió que toda la opinión pública debía saber cómo era, y que había hecho.

Así que detuvieron al gobernador y al asesino, el capitán tuvo que dar un comunicado a la prensa y se estuvo hablando de eso, hasta que salió otro chisme que hizo olvidar este.

* * *

Tenían que celebrar varias cosas. Por una parte que Richard había terminado el nuevo libro de Nikki Heat, luego que habían detenido al asesino de Roger. Además Castle con el beneplácito de su madre, le llevó el manuscrito del libro de Edward a Gina, y a esta le pareció oportuno publicarlo.

Así que en poco tiempo y con una adecuada campaña publicitaria "Memorias de un buscavidas" saldría a la luz, y todo el dinero que se recaudara con sus ventas iría a parar al Hogar de actores retirados, una asociación benéfica que se ocupaba de actores y actrices que por su edad, o por enfermedad ya no podían seguir trabajando y no les había quedado recursos para mantenerse.

Se fueron a cenar los cuatro al restaurante de Alfredo en Brooklyn, y lo pasaron muy bien. Martha parecía un poco más animada, además se estaba preparando para presentarse a una audición de una obra de teatro y eso también la mantenía ocupada.

Habían tenido unos días muy agitados, casi sin tiempo para disfrutar de su mutua compañía. Los dos estaban cansados y deseosos de pasar un tiempo a solas, así que Castle, aprovechando que su madre estaba ocupadísima con la audición y Alexis estaba invitada a pasar el fin de semana, que era festivo, con la familia de Ashley en Washington, animó a Becket, a que hablara con el capitán y le pidiera unos días para añadir a los días de fiesta, cosa que a ella le pareció bien y el capitán accedió gustoso a dárselos. Realmente necesitaban esas pequeñas vacaciones.

Él se decidió y le dijo que quería llevarla a su casa de Los Hamptons, esperó alguna protesta de ella, pero se alegró cuando ella sonrío y le dijo que le encantaría conocer su casa de verano. Quedaron en que ella le recogería a él, el viernes después del trabajo en su casa, dejaría el coche en su garaje y se irían en el de él.

* * *

Kate se pudo escapar un rato antes de la hora prevista. Lanie se había pasado por la comisaría para despedirse y con mucho misterio le dio un par de paquetes.

-Primero abre este – dijo señalando uno.

Becket lo abrió y por poco no pega a su amiga. Era una cajita con cuatro pastillitas azules.

-Pero ¡serás guarra! – dijo indignada – esto no va a hacernos falta, que te quede muy claro.

-Hija, como habéis esperado tanto, no sé si al chico escritor se le habrá estropeado de no usarlo y si por fin hacéis algo, también deberéis usar esto – dijo señalando el otro paquete.

-A ver qué barbaridad se te ha ocurrido ahora – dijo mientras descubría una caja con varios preservativos de diferentes tamaños y colores.

-Como todavía no sabemos las medidas del chico escritor, te he puesto una pequeña muestra de cada, espero que los disfrutes.

-Tampoco me va a hacer falta, sigo tomando la píldora.

-Bueno chica, pues que disfrutes con o sin ellos, ya me contarás – dijo despidiéndose de su amiga.

Cuando se fue Lanie, llamó a Castle para decirle que ya estaba lista. Él le dijo que la esperaba en casa. Cuando llegó lo encontró ya en la puerta hablando con el portero.

-¡Hola!, he dejado el coche ahí, vamos al garaje.

-No hace falta – respondió él – ya tengo el coche fuera y con el equipaje dentro, solo queda cargar tus cosas. Joseph se ocupará de tu coche.

Salieron fuera y cogieron el equipaje de su coche. Becket le dio las llaves al portero que se lo llevó hacia el garaje. Se volvió buscando el Ferrari, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte.

-¿Y el coche?

-Ahí – dijo él, señalando un bonito Toyota RAV4 de color negro.

-¡Vaya Castle, tú sí que sabes cuidarte!

Él le ofreció las llaves.

-¿Te apetece conducirlo?

-Por que no – dijo con una gran sonrisa dirigiéndose al coche.

Guardaron dentro la bolsa de ella, esperaron a que volviese el portero que les dijo que el coche estaba a salvo y subieron los dos poniendo rumbo al nordeste, hacia el puente de Williamsburg.

El viaje duró aproximadamente algo más de dos horas. A mitad de camino pararon para tomar café y a partir de ahí fue Castle quien llevó el coche. Iban por una carretera rodeada de casas preciosas, Kate no paraba de mirar de un lado hacia otro soltando pequeños ¡oh! y ¡ah! de admiración por la belleza de las casas que veía. Giró el coche hacia la izquierda y entro a una especie de rotonda delante de una casa magnifica.

-Bienvenida a mi humilde morada.

-¿Humilde?, tú estás de broma, no Castle, esto es una mansión, es preciosa.

-Me alegro de que te guste – dijo mientras bajaba del coche y daba la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a ella, que todavía no había podido cerrar la boca del asombro – señora – le dijo con tono servicial – espero que disfrute de su estancia en esta casa.

Castle abrió el maletero y sacó el equipaje de los dos, se dirigieron a la casa y dejando las cosas en el porche, sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta.

-Adelante – invitó – estás en tu casa.

Si a Becket le sorprendió y encantó el loft de Castle cuando lo conoció, cuando entro a la casa, casi se le desencajan las mandíbulas de la impresión. Aquella era la casa más bonita que había visto en su vida. La entrada daba a un amplio salón decorado predominantemente en blanco y combinado con tonos azules. Castle dejó el equipaje en el suelo y cogiéndola de la mano, le dijo:

-Ven, que te enseño la casa.

La llevó a la enorme cocina toda blanca, menos la encimera y los suelos de madera oscura, al comedor con un bonito aparador que contenía una preciosa vajilla de porcelana. Luego le enseñó los dormitorios principales, ambos en la planta baja, a cual más bonito, para terminar, llevándola arriba y enseñarle el resto de la casa. Volvieron a bajar y salieron afuera, al porche trasero donde había una piscina y desde donde se divisaba una bonita vista de la playa.

-Esto es increíble Castle, jamás había visto una casa como esta, ¿la decoraste tú? – dijo ella sin poder dejar de pensar que si alguna vez Castle le pedía que se casase con él, ella le pediría que la boda fuese en aquella casa.

-¡Qué va la compré ya decorada!, lo hizo James Radin*, es bonita, ¿verdad?

-Es una maravilla, me encanta.

-Gracias. Hay una señora en el pueblo que se encarga de mantenerla limpia, le dije que nos dejara algo de comida en la nevera y que preparara los dos dormitorios de abajo, ¿Cuál prefieres usar?

-Pensé que íbamos a compartir la habitación – dijo con reserva.

-Pues a eso me refería, si prefieres la mía que es esa – señalando al dormitorio más grande – o la otra.

-Pues vamos entones – dijo cogiendo las bolsas y llevándolas hasta el cuarto de él.

Durante un rato sacaron la ropa y la acomodaron en los armarios. Al terminar, él le preguntó que le apetecía hacer y ella dijo que pasear por la playa. Salieron por la puerta trasera y bajaron las largas escaleras hasta la playa. Dieron un largo paseo, descalzos por la orilla del mar, a cada poco ella se agachaba a recoger conchas o piedras que guardaba en sus bolsillos, hasta que estos se llenaron y empezó a meterlas en los de él. Castle sonreía mirándola embobado lo feliz que estaba y como disfrutaba como una chiquilla. Volvían ya hacia la casa, cuando ella se paró y abrazándose a él, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Gracias – susurró en su oído – gracias por traerme aquí.

-Puedes venir cada vez que quieras, incluso si yo no puedo hacerlo, tu puedes venir sola.

-Creo que me va a gustar más volver contigo.

Subieron a la casa y él le propuso que se arreglaran para ir a cenar a un restaurante del pueblo. También le dijo que al día siguiente por la mañana irían a comprar alimentos, para los días que estuvieran allí. Ella se metió a la ducha y él lo hizo en el otro cuarto de baño. Cuando ella salió ya preparada, él llevaba un rato escribiendo en su ordenador en la mesa que había en su habitación.

-Creía que ya habías terminado el libro.

-Sí, pero siempre cargo con el ordenador, me gusta tenerlo a mano por si se me ocurren ideas, y ya estoy dándole forma a la siguiente novela de Nikki Heat.

-Cuando quieras podemos irnos.

-Ahora mismo. ¡Vaya, estás impresionante!

-Gracias – dijo ella que llevaba un bonito vestido cruzado que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla y estampado en colores cálidos, que le sentaba realmente bien.

Cogieron el coche y fueron hasta el pueblo más cercano, donde entraron a un restaurante muy bonito donde cenaron un pescado delicioso. Después de la cena pasearon por el pueblo, iban cogidos de la mano y Kate no paraba de ver tiendas de las principales firmas de ropa.

-Vaya, se nota que aquí abunda el dinero, esas tiendas no las ponen en cualquier sitio.

-Ya sabes que aquí solo veraneamos los millonarios – dijo él con ironía.

-Ya, ya, después de ver tu casita de verano me hago una idea de lo millonario que tienes que ser.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no puedo quejarme.

-¿Nos vamos ya? – preguntó ella, ya que la verdad le apetecía estar a solas con él.

-Como quieras.

Se dirigieron al coche, y en un rato llegaron a la casa. Él tenía unas inmensas ganas de hacerle el amor y ella no se quedaba atrás. Entraron a la casa. Él le preguntó si le apetecía tomar algo, ella estaba nerviosa y bastante sedienta. Ya habían bebido un delicioso vino blanco durante la cena, así que ella le pidió algo fresco, pues tenía mucha sed. Castle fue a la cocina y preparó una limonada con mucho hielo picado. Cuando llegó al salón ella estaba mirando ensimismada por las cristaleras del salón, hacia la zona del jardín y la piscina. No le oyó llegar, puso los vasos sobre la mesita cercana y se colocó detrás de ella abrazándola por la cintura y hundiendo la nariz entre sus cabellos.

-Esto es precioso – suspira ella – creo que nunca me cansaría de venir aquí.

-Como ya te dije, puedes venir siempre que quieras – dijo él mientras apretaba el abrazo y empezaba a besarle el cuello.

-¡Oh Rick! – suspiró ella, agarrando las manos de él – llevo días esperando que llegara este momento.

-Yo también – le contesta, mientras la gira y la pone frente a él.

Y es entonces cuando comienza a besarla con pasión. No es capaz de detenerse, sobre todo cuando advierte que a ella le gusta lo que él le hace y está totalmente entregada.

Mientras la boca de Castle hace su trabajo y no cesa de besarla con verdadero apasionamiento, sus manos siguen otro camino y se dedican a desamarrarle el nudo del lazo que cierra el vestido, para así poder deshacerse de él.  
Becket no se queda atrás y también le ha sacado la americana y le está aflojando la corbata.

Castle se para un momento y se saca la corbata y la camisa por la cabeza con desespero, mientras la mira embelesado. Ella está frente a él en sujetador y braguitas, aplicada en soltarle la correa de los pantalones.

-¡Ah, mi amor eres tan bella, tan perfecta! – le dice él mientras empieza de nuevo el bombardeo de besos.

Le suelta el sostén, y se lo quita dejando en libertad los pechos de ella, que dan visibles señales de excitación en sus pezones duros y erectos.

Castle la gira y la hace apoyarse sobre su pecho, mientras él se dedica a jugar con sus pechos, Becket se relajó totalmente perdida en una marea de placer y de excitación que no la dejaban razonar. Las cosas que Castle le estaba haciendo, los besos y los mordiscos amorosos en el cuello, y las frases y expresiones picantes que él le susurraba al oído, explicándole todo lo que deseaba hacerle, la tenían totalmente enajenada.

Él le va bajando las braguitas, ella le ayuda y cuando las tiene en los pies, saca estos para deshacerse totalmente de ellas.

Ella no puede dejar de gemir, él a su vez, ya ha liberado su miembro, que está al máximo de su capacidad, la reclina sobre el respaldo del sofá y le acaricia el sexo comprobando que ya está lista y sin pensarlo la penetra así, desde atrás. Los dos gimen al unísono, él porque cree haber entrado en el cielo, el placer que está sintiendo es nuevo y desconocido, y solo desea moverse y moverse, sin parar, para llegar a la culminación y terminar en su interior. Ella, porque se ha visto sorprendida por la postura, de ese modo él ha entrado hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas, y al mismo tiempo sigue jugando y acariciando sus pechos, sin cansarse y ella siente que se va a volver loca de placer, nunca en su vida se había sentido así, jamás había tenido esas sensaciones y las ansiaba, las deseaba, las buscaba y las animaba, pues no dejaba de gemir y de decirle a su pareja.

-Sí, sí, sí... así, por favor no pares, así... así... ¡ahhhh...!, sí,sí,sí...¡sigue, sigue, sigue...!

Hasta que estalló en un orgasmo tan violento, que casi convulsionó en los brazos de Castle, mientras él no dejaba de jugar con sus pezones, aumentando de este modo el caudal de sensaciones que ella estaba experimentando entre temblores, gemidos y algún que otro grito. Las contracciones de los músculos de la vagina de ella, aceleraron la culminación de él que no pudo contenerse y se derramó en su interior, también entre gemidos y gritos roncos.

Flojos y relajados él salió del interior de ella y se abrazaron fundiéndose en un profundo beso, y dejándose caer sin fuerzas sobre la alfombra.

En silencio, respirando aún agitadamente ambos se perdieron en sus propios pensamientos. Él fue el primero en hablar.

-Kate lo siento, sé que te he tomado por sorpresa, yo quería que nuestra primera vez fuera especial, por lo menos que fuera en una cama y mira lo…

-Sshhh – lo interrumpió ella poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios – no lo sientas, claro que ha sido especial, y espectacular, Rick, jamás nadie me había hecho sentir lo que tú me has hecho sentir esta noche, ha sido maravilloso.

-Yo, bueno, yo… ¡ay Dios!, ha sido todo tan rápido que ni me he acordado de protegerme, y bueno si te quedases embarazada, quiero que sepas que nunca te dejaría sola.

-Ya sería buena puntería que acertaras de pleno, con una sola vez que lo hemos hecho, pero no te preocupes, tomo la píldora, así que no creo que hayamos encargado a ningún pequeño Castle.

Castle, se incorpora y se pone los calzoncillos, sigue bastante excitado. Le tiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y al hacerlo, él accidentalmente le roza un pecho con el antebrazo y siente como ella que está hipersensible, gime y musita un tenue: ¡Ahhh!...

Ahora sí que ya no se puede contener, la coge por la cintura la acerca a él y la alza.

Kate, enlaza las piernas por detrás mía, nos vamos a la cama.  
Ella obedece y ambos comienzan a besarse, con tanta o más pasión que antes... no es deseo, es verdadera hambre la que tienen el uno del otro.

Cuando la suelta sobre la cama, mientras el se saca los calzoncillos y como ya está preparado se reclina sobre ella, besándola mientras acaricia con mano experta su intimidad, preparándola para él. Cuando ya la ha penetrado, se incorpora sobre los codos y le dice jadeante.

-Te quiero Katherine Becket, te quiero.

Y acto seguido comienza de nuevo la danza amorosa, mientras le succiona uno de los pezones y el otro se lo acaricia con los dedos. Ella lo mismo que minutos antes, expresa verbalmente lo que está sintiendo, no lo puede remediar, los gemidos, las palabras de apremio, los jadeos vienen a sus labios, sin que ella lo provoque y ese expresar de modo tan espontáneo los sentimientos, lo enardece más a él, que acelera el ritmo y acompaña los sonidos que ella emite, con comentarios pícaros respecto a las cosas que va a hacerle para que ella goce más y mejor.

El orgasmo les llega casi al unísono, y es tan violento como el anterior, solo que esta vez, Richard cae derrotado sobre ella, y con dificultad se gira sin dejar de abrazarla y la coloca sobre él. Con esfuerzo tira de la colcha y cubre el cuerpo de los dos. Ambos se quedan dormidos casi enseguida.

CONTINUARÁ…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:**

A lo largo de las siguientes horas, los dos duermen abrazados. Becket duerme de un tirón, sin moverse, recostada sobre él, usando su pecho como almohada, y exhalando a cada poco, pequeños suspiros satisfechos. Castle está bocarriba y la tiene abrazada con los dos brazos, como temiendo que se le fuese a escapar, le parece mentira que esa mujer por fin esté ahí con él. En mitad de la noche se despierta con un respingo y abre los ojos buscándola, cuando la ve dormida sobre él, esboza una sonrisa feliz y vuelve a dormirse.

Ella fue la primera en despertarse. Debía ser aún muy temprano. Rick la tenía abrazada, estaba cómodamente recostada sobre él, había sido una noche épica, pero debía levantarse, necesitaba usar el baño, a riesgo de mojar la cama. Empezó a moverse despacio, tratando de no despertarlo, pero él se dio cuenta y le preguntó:

-¿Dónde vas?

-Al baño – respondió ella.

Después de usarlo volvió a la cama, él seguía durmiendo plácidamente, miró el reloj sobre la mesilla, aun no eran las seis, demasiado temprano para levantarse. Se acostó y al ir a taparse no pudo evitar mirar pícaramente a Rick. _"Vaya Castle tendré que decirle a Lanie que la próxima vez que me regale condones que sean solo de la talla XL"_. Los tapó a los dos y se acercó a él, que la atrajo abrazándola, volvió a suspirar satisfecho y siguió durmiendo. Ella no tardó en imitarlo y volvió a dormirse.

Bien entrada la mañana fue Castle quien se despertó. Ella seguía abrazada a él y dormía como una niña. Se separó con cuidado de no despertarla y se levantó para ir al baño. Miró la hora en el reloj de la mesilla, eran más de las 11:30 de la mañana, habían dormido bastante, pero es que la noche anterior estuvieron trabajando mucho.

Se metió a la ducha, pensando en que una vez terminara prepararía el desayuno y se lo llevaría a la cama.

Kate se despertó y sintió un gran vacío, se volvió en la cama y notó que estaba sola. Escuchó el ruido del agua de la ducha, se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Lo vio enjabonarse a través de la puerta de cristal. Estaba de espaldas y no la vio, ella se mordió el labio y con cuidado abrió la puerta de la ducha y entró con él. No se dio cuenta que ella estaba allí, hasta que la sintió abrazarse a su espalda. Le empezó a acariciar el pecho. Él sonrió y apartando sus manos se volvió enfrentándose a ella. La abrazó y empezaron a besarse bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Estaban los dos cada vez más excitados, él la alzó y la apoyó en la pared, le alzó una pierna que ella apoyó en su cadera y la penetró. Empezaron a moverse rítmicamente, hasta que alcanzaron el clímax.

Luego estuvieron un rato enjabonándose mutuamente y viendo, que como siguieran jugando no iban a terminar nunca se enjuagaron y salieron, él se cubrió con una toalla por la cintura y le alcanzó otra a ella. Mientras ella se desenredaba el cabello, él pasó al cuarto y se vistió con unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra. Castle se volvió hacia ella y dándole un beso en los labios, le dijo:

-Voy a preparar el desayuno. No sé tú, pero yo estoy famélico.

-Yo también, hemos hecho mucho ejercicio – dijo ella con una risita.

Después de desayunar abundantemente, decidieron volver al pueblo. Estuvieron paseando y entraron en una selecta tienda de alimentación para comprar algunas delicatesen. Luego fueron a almorzar a una cafetería de estilo marino, donde las camareras vestidas de marineritas muy sexys saludaron a Castle muy afectuosamente, cosa que molestó un poco a Becket, pero que prefirió callar, porque él se mostró muy correcto durante toda la mañana, no la soltó de la mano y estuvo todo el tiempo cariñosísimo con ella.

Después del almuerzo, decidieron volver a la casa. Allí después de guardar lo que habían comprado, él le propuso bajar a la playa. Se pusieron ropa adecuada y se instalaron cerca de la escalera que llevaba hasta la casa. Castle enseguida dijo que iba a bañarse, ella no lo tenía muy claro. El día no estaba muy caluroso, soplaba un poco de viento y seguro que el agua estaba muy fría. Castle se lanzó al agua y ella lo veía saltar y zambullirse como un crío, él la llamó para que se le uniera pero ella no le hizo caso así que salió afuera y empezó a sacudirse el agua encima de ella, mientras le decía.

-Detective nunca pensé que fueras una cobarde y le tuvieras miedo al agua fría.

-No soy cobarde, es que no me apetece bañarme.

-Entonces, ¿no te vas a bañar conmigo?, ¿me vas a dejar solito?, ¿y si viene un tiburón y me come?

-En este lado de la costa no hay tiburones.

-¿Y si me atrapa el canto de una sirena y tengo que seguirla hasta su palacio en el fondo del mar?

-Pues que tengas un buen viaje y le das recuerdos a Ariel, Sebastian y Flounder.

-Entonces, ¿no puedo hacer nada para convencerte?

-No, no puedes hacer nada, prefiero seguir tomando el sol.

-¿Nada de nada? – volvió a preguntar mohíno mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la toalla – eres tremendamente aburrida detective, no voy a tener más remedio que hacerte entrar en calor, para que necesites refrescarte.

Y se inclinó sobre ella y empezó a besarla, mientras le acariciaba el vientre que ella tenía expuesto al sol.

-Huummmm, Rick, esto es trampa.

-Lo sé, pero me encanta.

La tumbó en la arena y empezaron a ponerse de lo más cariñosos. La playa estaba casi desierta, lo que les daba bastante intimidad, él empezó a acariciarle las piernas, mientras bajaba su boca por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus pechos que descubrió apartando la tela del bikini y empezó a besarlos y a chuparlos. Ella le acariciaba la cabeza y la espalda y se dejaba hacer, ese hombre la volvía loca con sus caricias y besos. Él volvió a su boca, se apretaba a ella y fue entonces cuando entre susurros le dijo:

-Me parece que he sido el más perjudicado, me voy al agua, porque el que necesita refrescarse soy yo.

Y se levantó corriendo para irse al agua donde se zambulló rápidamente, ella empezó a reírse, había notado perfectamente como Castle se animaba más de la cuenta. Él salió de nuevo a la superficie y la miró mientras se encogía de hombros, como lamentando que no quisiera acompañarle, y se puso a nadar un rato.

El sol empezó a apretar, Rick llevaba ya un buen rato en el agua, así que se decidió a acompañarlo. Se acercó a la orilla, la verdad que estaba muy fría, pero decidió ser valiente y zambullirse. Enseguida vino él a hacerle compañía. Empezaron a jugar a salpicarse, él la cogía y la tiraba al agua, se daban ahogadillas y así estuvieron un gran rato, hasta que se cansaron y empezaron a tener frío.

Salieron y se tumbaron en la arena al sol, cuando se secaron se fueron a la casa y como él seguía teniendo muchas ganas de juego, sin pensarlo dos veces y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la cogió en brazos y se tiró con ella a la piscina.

-Pero ¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella indignada mientras escupía agua – ¿estás loco o es que quieres matarme?

-Lo siento, ha sido un impulso, cuando me he dado cuenta ya estábamos en el agua – dijo él, poniendo morritos y con todo el cabello cayéndole mojado sobre la frente – ¿Me perdonas?... ¡Ayss, ojalá me perdones!

Y era tal la cara que puso de cachorrillo desvalido que ella empezó a reírse y a comérselo a besos, mientras le decía.

-Claro que te perdono bobo, pero no me vuelvas a dar estos sustos.

-Claro que no, ha sido sin querer… queriendo – y siguieron besándose durante largo rato en la piscina.

Después del baño en la playa y en la piscina, estaban realmente agotados. Ya era casi de noche, ella anunció que iba a darse un baño relajante y él mientras se comprometió a preparar unos sándwiches para la cena. Acabó de prepararlos y se dirigió al baño, allí seguía ella, metida en espuma y medio adormilada en la bañera. Él metió la mano en el agua y notó que se estaba quedando fría, le dio un besito en los labios y la avisó.

-Será mejor que salgas, te vas a enfriar y a arrugar.

Ella entreabrió los ojos y solo alcanzó a decir:

-Se está tan bien aquí.

-Venga sal, la cena ya está preparada en la cocina, yo voy a darme una ducha – y le acercó una toalla.

Ella se levantó y él la envolvió en la toalla y la ayudó a salir de la bañera. La acompañó hasta el cuarto diciéndole:

-Anda, vístete y enseguida estoy contigo para cenar.

-Vale – contestó ella que parecía que estaba un poco más espabilada.

Castle se metió al baño y se dio una ducha rápida. Cuando fue al salón ella estaba sentada en el sofá viendo una película en la TV y con la cena dispuesta sobre la mesita. Comieron con apetito y luego de terminar, él recogió los platos sucios, los dejó en el fregadero y volvió a sentarse junto a ella, que se acurrucó junto a él. Al cabo de un rato oyó la respiración pesada de Kate, estaba profundamente dormida, él también estaba muy cansado, apagó la tele y la cogió en brazos llevándola hasta la cama, luego se acostó junto a ella, la abrazó y también se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Los días que pasaron en Los Hamptons transcurrieron apaciblemente entre paseos por la playa y los pueblos cercanos a la casa, baños en el mar y en la piscina y muchos ratos de intimidad. Hablaron y se amaron mucho. Kate descubrió en Rick a un gran amante, atento y cariñoso, y muy apasionado. Descubrieron que les encantaba estar en la cama, o en el sofá simplemente abrazados y hablando, disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

Kate pasó unos días maravillosos, Castle le dijo en repetidas ocasiones que la quería, la consentía y la mimaba y aunque ella en principio intentara rechazar tanta demostración de afecto, en el fondo se sentía halagada de que él estuviera tan pendiente de ella. Otro punto muy a favor de Castle, es que aunque ella no siempre lo demostrara, él la hacía reír, era optimista por naturaleza, tremendamente generoso, sencillamente le alegraba la vida, tal como le dijo Martha, Richard era una gran persona y merecía la pena descubrirla y quererla.

Porque aunque ella todavía no le había dicho directamente que lo quería, sabía que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él, y aunque se había decidido a vivir su amor plenamente, todavía estaba asustada de lo que pudiera pasar.

A Kate le encantaba que Castle le contara historias de su infancia. Ella ya sabía que había vivido en muchos sitios y aunque en cierto modo, él mismo reconocía que su vida no había sido la más adecuada para un niño, si decía que había vivido muchas experiencias interesantes.

También hablaron de sus anteriores relaciones, él le preguntó por sus primeros novios, ella le contó que había tonteado con algún que otro compañero de instituto y de universidad, que estuvo con un solista de un grupo, pero que nada serio hasta que conoció a Royce. Este fue muy importante para ella, fue su mentor, le enseñó a ser policía y ella se deslumbró con él y tuvieron una relación algo más que platónica. También le contó cuando dejó a Deming, como conoció a Josh, o su noviazgo con Will Sorenson.

La verdad es que a Castle no le hacía mucha gracia que ella le hablara de sus otros novios, pero entendía que formaban parte de su vida y que en cierto modo ella se estaba abriendo y no quería tener secretos para él.

Ella también se interesó por sus relaciones y sus anteriores matrimonios. Sabía que sus ex mujeres estaban muy presentes en su vida, la primera por ser la madre de su hija, y la segunda porque seguía siendo su editora, acababan de terminar su relación por segunda vez y además tenía que verla con demasiada frecuencia.

Él le confesó que no había sido un niño muy popular, que pasaba poco tiempo en los colegios y no le daba tiempo a hacer amigos. Que sus mejores amigos siempre fueron los libros, ya que siempre podían ir con él. Que en la educación secundaria su madre lo metió a un internado y que no empezó a salir con la primera chica hasta la universidad. Su primer amor fue Kyra Blaine, le dijo que la quiso mucho, pero que ella decidió irse a Londres y él no se pudo ir con ella, ella no volvió y en cierto modo se sintió traicionado.

Después de lo de Kyra, fue cuando conoció a Meredith, que era ya bastante alocada, reconoció que en cierto modo la utilizó para olvidarla, pero entonces ella se quedó embarazada y le entró el pánico. A él también, porque no estaba seguro de si ella haría cualquier locura, por eso se casaron. Después de nacer Alexis, Meredith volvió a su trabajo de actriz, casi siempre estaba fuera, así que era él, el que se quedaba en casa cuidando del bebé mientras escribía. Su mayor interés era proporcionarle a su hija el hogar más estable posible, no le reprochaba nada a su madre, pero no quería que su hija tuviera el mismo tipo de vida. Un día que fue con Alexis a recoger a su esposa, la sorprendió besándose con otro. Él se sintió triste, pero no dolido, cuando se lo dijo, ella reconoció que se había enamorado de un compañero de trabajo, así que sin mayor problema empezaron los trámites del divorcio, en el cual la condición principal, era que él tendría la custodia completa de Alexis y a ella le pasaría una sustanciosa pensión.

Después de su primer matrimonio fallido, se dedicó a escribir y a cuidar de su hija. Su madre que seguía trabajando como actriz, pasaba mucho tiempo de gira o con algún nuevo novio. Tenía relaciones esporádicas, más que nada como desahogo, pero nada serio, hasta que conoció a Gina. Su anterior editor enfermó de cáncer, así que decidió retirarse y vender la empresa. Lo hizo a un pequeño grupo editorial de Chicago, que estaba queriendo instalarse en Nueva York. Castle ya había vendido varias novelas, así que era uno de los principales valores de la editorial.

La nueva encargada que vino de Chicago fue Gina, siempre lo trató muy bien, pues sabía de su valor. A él le atrajo su nueva jefa, era guapa, inteligente y muy segura de sí misma, y entre cenas, firmas de libros y otros eventos, empezaron a salir, se llevaban bien, funcionaban en la cama, así que después de un tiempo, a los dos les pareció lo más lógico casarse. Alexis tenía cinco años cuando su padre se volvió a casar, siempre había sido una niña afectuosa por naturaleza, así que aceptó a la nueva mujer de su padre, que era cariñosa con ella, aunque el cuidado de la niña seguía siendo responsabilidad de Castle, responsabilidad que él se negaba a relegar en nadie.

La vida con Gina era fácil, siempre que siguieras su ritmo, le gustaban las fiestas, las cenas, los acontecimientos sociales y le gustaba asistir del brazo de su flamante marido. Al marido no le importaba acompañarla, él también se divertía en esos sitios, pero salir todos los días implicaba dejar a Alexis con una niñera, y a él le gustaba estar pendiente de su hija, de sus tareas escolares, darle la cena, y esas cosas propias de la vida familiar. Mientras a él no le importaba quedarse en casa viendo una película, a ella se le caía la casa encima y tenía que salir todas las noches. Él intentaba darle su sitio e ir con ella siempre, pero llegó un momento en que se cansó de esa vida vacía, de tanta salida y empezó a poner excusas para quedarse en casa. Ella no dejó de hacer su vida, y la relación de la pareja fue enfriándose, hasta que llegó un momento que se hizo insostenible.

Un día Gina le confesó que se veía con otro hombre, así que empezaron los trámites de divorcio, Alexis ya tenía once años, y a él realmente no le importó que Gina se fuera. Así que volvió a quedarse solo con su hija, ya que su madre se había casado con uno de sus pretendientes, él mismo que la dejó seis meses después y se llevó todos sus ahorros.

Esto se lo contaba Castle, estando los dos abrazados en la cama, habían hecho el amor, como todas las noches desde que estaban allí, y después de terminar, como no tenían sueño, empezaron a hablar. Una vez él terminó de contarle esa parte de su vida, ella no pudo evitar decirle:

-Vaya, en tus dos matrimonios fuiste tú el engañado. No tenía ni idea de que te pusieron los cuernos.

-Déjeme decirle detective, que esa fama de mujeriego que tengo, es en gran parte, estrategia publicitaria, ante todo soy un hombre fiel por naturaleza, no me gusta engañar. No engañé nunca a ninguna de mis esposas y cuando en medio de alguna otra relación, he conocido a alguien que me interesara más que la pareja que tenía en ese momento, la primera persona en saberlo era ella.

-Así que si conoces a otra que te guste más, ¿yo seré la primera en enterarme? – preguntó ella, mientras se incorporaba en la cama y lo miraba con tristeza.

-Que sepas que nunca voy a encontrar a nadie que me guste más que tú, porque tú no solo me gustas, a ti te quiero, y te quiero para siempre en mi vida – le dijo con cariño, mientras distraídamente le acariciaba el contorno del pecho con el dedo – Realmente creo que nunca he estado enamorado hasta ahora, ¿sabes Kate? De ti no soportaría que te fueras con otro, bueno no tendría más remedio que aguantarme si así lo decidieras, pero espero que eso no pase nunca.

-De momento no tengo intención de estar con nadie, que no sea usted, señor escritor – dijo ella conmovida por lo que él le había dicho.

-Espero que ese "de momento" sea un "para toda la vida", detective – le dijo él, mientras abría los brazos invitándola a refugiarse en ellos.

Rick la abraza, se gira y empieza a besarla por toda la cara, la boca, va bajando por el cuello hasta sus pechos donde se detiene, para acariciarlos y besarlos.

Piensa, que ninguna otra mujer, ninguna, se adaptaba a él como ella. Están como hechos a la medida, por eso su unión es tan perfecta.

Ella siente en su cadera la excitación palpitante de él, que lleva unos minutos eternos, volviéndola loca con sus caricias en los pechos. Pasa su lengua sobre los pezones, los besa, los lame, los succiona delicadamente al principio, luego con más fuerza, primero uno, después el otro. Ella no es capaz más que de arquearse contra él, buscando más y más, rogando porque ese instante de gloria no termine nunca.

Él está ya al límite de su resistencia, se coloca entre sus piernas y entra en ella de una sola vez. Ella lo recibe con un suspiro de satisfacción, ahora todo está bien, todo es perfecto, de modo inconsciente enlaza las piernas en torno a las caderas de él, y con los talones presiona sus nalgas, como queriendo hundirlo más en ella, si eso fuera posible.

Richard sabe que por fin encontró a su mujer, su otra mitad, su compañera, tuvo que buscar mucho, pero al fin la encontró. Se siente privilegiado y suspirando de amor y de placer, comienza a moverse cadenciosamente dentro de ella, como si bailara la más bella de las danzas.

Kate le acompaña en sus movimientos, cuando él profundiza, ella ya le viene al encuentro. Ambos están dando todo lo que tienen, se están dando a ellos mismos, y esa entrega los llena de júbilo. El ritmo del amor se acelera, ambos rozan la cima y él le dice entre jadeos que la ama. El éxtasis estalla al mismo tiempo para los dos. Ninguno de los dos ha experimentado algo así, nunca se han sentido "uno" con la otra persona. Y después de unos segundos de sublime locura, ambos se derrumban agotados y plenos.

CONTINUARÁ…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9:**

Siempre recordarían aquellos días en Los Hamptons como unos de los mejores de sus vidas. Se conocieron más y mejor de lo que ya se conocían, afianzaron su relación y se dieron un tiempo para ellos solos que les hacía mucha falta.

Volvieron a Nueva York sin ganas, pero conscientes de que no había otro remedio y prometiéndose repetir la experiencia lo antes posible.

No les hacía gracia, tener que volver cada uno a su casa, después de los maravillosos días que habían pasado juntos. Rick la invitó en seguida a que se instalará en su loft, alegando que él no se podía ir con ella por Alexis, pero Kate se rehusó diciendo que casi estaba estrenando su apartamento y que si viviera solo sí, pero le parecía muy prematuro mudarse allí, estando también su hija y su madre.

Pensaron que sería lo mejor seguir como estaban, eso sí, prometiéndose sacar tiempo de donde fuera para pasarlo juntos.

Habían sido unos días muy intensos, así que estaban muy cansados. Decidieron ir cada uno para su casa, si pasaban la noche juntos, lo que menos iban a hacer era descansar, así que Rick la acompañó hasta su piso, ya recogería el coche al día siguiente, perfectamente podía tomar un taxi para ir a trabajar. Se despidieron cariñosos y él marchó para su casa.

Cuando llegó se encontró allí a su hija y a su madre. Estas lo saludaron afectuosamente, preguntándole que tal había ido el fin de semana. Él les estuvo contando por encima, y ellas se alegraron de que lo hubieran pasado tan bien y que a Kate le gustara tanto la casa. Cenaron algo ligero y se acostaron temprano. Alexis tenía colegio, Martha su audición para la que llevaba tiempo preparándose y él sencillamente estaba agotado. Necesitaba una noche de sueño reparador.

Al día siguiente volvieron a la rutina. Kate a la comisaría, Alexis al colegio y una nerviosa Martha a su audición. Castle se quedó en casa, estaba empezando a escribir la siguiente novela de Nikki Heat y como ya tenía varias ideas en mente, quería empezar a darle forma.

* * *

Antes de llegar a la comisaría, Lanie la llamó para invitarla a desayunar, ella le dijo que tenía trabajo atrasado y que se tomaba un café por el camino, pero su amiga, ávida como estaba de información, la amenazó con proclamar su relación con Castle a los cuatro vientos. Así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la invitación. Llegó a la cafetería, y ya Lanie estaba allí. La vio entrar y se levantó a hacerle señas. Kate llegó hasta la mesa y se sentó.

-Con esa cara que traes, yo diría que estos días han sido muy provechoso – dijo Lanie pícaramente, como saludo.

-Buenos días a ti también – contestó ella.

El camarero se acercó y pidieron sus desayunos.

-Bueno, ¿a qué esperas para contármelo todo? Esa sonrisa tonta en tu cara te delata, tú te lo has pasado de maravilla estos días, ¿me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas y si tengo que contártelo todo estaremos aquí hasta el año que viene – dijo Kate sonriendo.

-Pero, ¿Qué me dices? – preguntó Lanie entre aspavientos – ¿Tan bien ha ido la cosa?

-Bien no, mejor que bien. ¡Ah Lanie!, ha sido maravilloso.

-Entonces ¿el chico escritor se ha portado bien?

-De chico nada, hombre y bien hombre – dijo con una gran sonrisa – que me ha dejado muerta, pero muy feliz.

-Pues entonces estás en buenas manos, que los muertos son mi especialidad – comentó riendo Lanie – Y me alegro mucho por ti amiga, de verdad. Ya sabía yo que el chico, perdón, tu hombre súper macho man escritor era el hombre de tu vida.

-Bueno, hay muchas veces que sigue comportándose como un niño, pero en la cama es todo un hombre – sonrió Kate.

-¿Y qué hombre no se comporta la mayoría de las veces como un niño? – preguntó Lanie, con una sonrisa – ¿sabes que Javier colecciona cromos de béisbol, y que los cambia con Ryan?, ¡Ah! y también tiene unos muñequitos que representan marines y soldados, le encanta organizar operaciones especiales con su ejército de élite – rió la forense.

-Que me vas a decir, Castle juega con un helicóptero teledirigido y con pistolas láser.

-Vaya, se nota que tu niño tiene dinero, sus juguetes son más sofisticados que los del mío.

Ambas rieron ante el comentario de Lanie. Mientras desayunaban, Kate le fue contando lo bien que lo había pasado, lo increíblemente hermosa que era la casa, los paseos por la playa y los pueblos cercanos y lo maravillosamente bien que se había portado Richard con ella en todos los aspectos.

-Me dijo varias veces que me quiere – dijo Kate de pronto.

-Bueno, por lo que me has contado te lo ha demostrado a cada momento. ¿Y tú?, ¿le has dicho tu que también lo quieres?

-No, todavía no.

-¿Y a que estás esperando?, porque enamorada de él hasta las trancas, sí que lo estás.

-Tengo miedo – dijo Kate seria.

-¿Miedo de que? ¿Ha hecho o ha dicho algo que no te gustara?

-No, ya te he dicho que todo ha sido espectacular, solo es que…

-¿Qué? – preguntó algo impaciente su amiga – no entiendo que te da miedo.

-Depender tanto emocionalmente de alguien – suspiró.

-Bueno, eso es lo más normal cuando quieres a alguien, tú has tenido antes otras relaciones, ya debes saber cómo se siente una cuando está enamorada.

-Esto es totalmente distinto, lo que siento por Castle no lo he sentido nunca antes por nadie, no lo puedo controlar, por eso me asusta, me hace sentirme débil, y eso sí que no me gusta.

-Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, Kate, Castle no va a hacerte daño, así que Carpe Diem.

-Pues sí, intentaré superarlo y a vivir el momento.

-Claro que sí, si no acuérdate de lo que decía Rose Morgan en su clase de literatura –exclamó alegremente Lanie.

-¿Quién?, no recuerdo a ninguna Rose Morgan, además si nosotras no fuimos juntas al instituto, ¿cómo me voy a acordar de tu profesora de literatura?

-Hija por Dios, que poca cultura de cine romántico tienes, voy a tener que hablar seriamente con Castle, seguro que él sabe a quién me refiero – dijo Lanie con exasperación – Rose Morgan o Barbra Streisand en "El amor tiene dos caras", no me digas que no has visto esa película.

-Pues no, ya sabes que yo el cine romántico…

-No, si ya sé, que tú eres más de Matrix, X Men, Terminator, Arma Letal y esas lindezas, lo dicho tengo que hablar con Castle, porque…

-¡Puedes dejar de divagar y decirme de una vez que decía esa Rose en la película! – dijo con impaciencia.

-Pues más o menos venía a preguntarse, que por que la gente busca el amor, cuando este tiene una caducidad limitada y puede ser aniquilador…

-A ver ilústrame con las sabias palabras de esa mujer, ¿Por qué?

-Pues porque mientras dura te sientes de puta madre, o no es así como tú te sientes desde que estas con Castle, ¿eh?

-Pues la verdad es que si, para que voy a negarlo, si, es así como me siento.

-Pues eso, a vivir que son dos días y a disfrutarlo al máximo.

-¡Nos vemos, Lanie! – se despidió Kate con una sonrisa, pensando que su amiga era única para levantarle el ánimo a una.

Después del desayuno, cada una tiró para su trabajo. Cuando Kate llegó a la comisaría, la recibieron sus compañeros alegremente.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones jefa?

-Muy bien, chicos, la verdad es que me hacían falta, he descansado bastante.

-¿Y has estado descansando sola? – preguntó Esposito.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia y si he descansado es porque he estado sola.

-¡Hay muchas formas de descansar! – dijo Ryan con una sonrisa – pero como Castle no ha venido tampoco en estos días, pensamos que a lo mejor habéis estado juntos y …

-Pues no penséis tanto, yo le dije a Castle que me iba de vacaciones – intentó disimular – supongo que no vendría por eso. Además, ¿vosotros lo habéis llamado cuando hubo algún caso – preguntó segura como estaba de que iban a decir que no.

-Pues no, no se nos ocurrido, como siempre le llamas tú.

-Entonces ¿Cómo iba a venir si no lo llamáis?, tampoco ha venido hoy y yo ya estoy aquí. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

-No, jefa – contestaron al unísono.

-Bueno, pues a trabajar – les cortó - ¿Qué tenemos?

-De momento nada, papeleo.

Tuvieron un día tranquilo para alegría de ella y desesperación de ellos que se aburrían. Un poco antes del almuerzo recibió una llamada de Rick.

-Hola detective, ¿me echas de menos aunque solo sea un poquito? – la saludo con voz mimosa – yo he pensado en ti durante toda la noche y toda la mañana.

-Pues yo no, he estado muy ocupada – mintió a propósito, le encantaba hacerle rabiar – algunas personas tenemos que trabajar para comer.

-Hablando de comer, ¿Te apetece hacerlo conmigo?, podríamos vernos en tu casa y encargar algo – propuso con tono sugerente – hay partes de mi anatomía que te echan notablemente de menos.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que no podía, pero recordó las palabras de Lanie "Carpe Diem", así que contestó:

-De acuerdo, oye podrías aprovechar y traerme el coche. Recógeme en la tienda de animales que hay a dos calles de la comisaría. No quiero que nos vea nadie.

-No sabes lo que me excita eso de vernos a escondidas y que me mandes de esa manera. Me encanta ser tu esclavo y si es sexual, mejor, que mejor.

-¡Castle! – le riño ella – ahora no estoy para tus jueguecitos.

-Pero dentro de un ratito, cuando nos veamos en tu casa, sí que vas a querer jugar ¿eh? – preguntó picarón.

-Ya veremos – respondió ella intentando sonar seria, pero se le adivinaba la sonrisa en el tono de voz – nos vemos en media hora.

-Allí estaré.

* * *

Pasaron un rato de lo más agradable en casa de Kate. Además de comer se dedicaron a jugar un rato, hasta que ella no tuvo más remedio que decirle que debía de volver al trabajo. Él le puso carita triste, pero ella fue fuerte y fue capaz de resistirse a sus encantos. Se despidieron con un beso apasionado y se prometieron volver a verse por la tarde.

Castle se fue a su casa. Allí estaba su madre, presa de un ataque de histeria. Paseaba de arriba abajo, con una copa en la mano. Cuando entró y la vio como estaba se acercó a ella y le quitó la copa, para ponerla en la mesa.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te ocurre?, vas a gastar la moqueta.

-Me lo han dado, Richard, me lo han dado – exclamó ella casi en estado de éxtasis.

-¿Un frasco de pastillas caducado?, ¿es por eso que estás así?

-No, el papel – dijo ella sin prestar atención al comentario sarcástico de su hijo – ¡por fin se ha reconocido mi talento!

-¿Qué papel? – le preguntó desorientado.

-El de la obra "La madame" de Wilbur R. Scoott*, es la audición que he estado preparando durante este tiempo.

-¡Enhorabuena! – dijo abrazándola – seguro que los has impresionado.

-Pues parece que sí. Esto hay que celebrarlo, esta noche cenamos en "Alfredo", esperemos a que venga Alexis del colegio y tú llama a Kate, también tiene que venir, al fin y al cabo ella es parte de la familia.

Richard se alegraba realmente por su madre, había tenido la oportunidad de leerla y podía afirmar sin lugar a dudas que "La Madame" era una gran obra, y el autor un dramaturgo muy reconocido. Últimamente Martha solo había conseguido papeles sin importancia, la edad que ya tenía no era la mejor para el teatro a no ser que se le presentara una oportunidad como esta, un monólogo, donde el único papel de la obra era el de la vieja madame de un burdel europeo. Parecía que Martha Rodgers volvería a reaparecer en el teatro por la puerta grande.

Martha se fue a su habitación para ver que se pondría para aquella noche de celebración. Richard sonrió, su madre estaba realmente nerviosa, pero él sabía que era una gran actriz, no tan reconocida como se merecía, pero estaba seguro que haría un gran papel.

Cogió su móvil y marcó el número de Kate.

-Becket – contestó ella que ni siquiera había mirado quien era.

-¡Hola amorcito! – le dijo sabiendo que ella no soportaba esos apelativos pastelosos.

-Castle, ¿Qué quieres?, estoy trabajando y ya sabes que no me gusta que me llames esas cosas.

-Por eso lo hago bombón, me gusta chincharte – rió él – te llamaba para avisarte de que esta noche tenemos celebración familiar.

-¡Ah bueno! – respondió ella – entonces si no puedes hoy, nos vemos mañana.

-No me has entendido, inspectora, celebración familiar, quiere decir que es de la familia y tú, junto con mi hija y mi madre sois mi familia.

-¿Y se puede saber que celebra nuestra familia? – preguntó ella felizmente pues le había encantado que él la incluyera de ese modo.

-A mi madre le han dado el papel único y principal, de la obra "La Madame" y esta anoche cenaremos en "Alfredo" para celebrarlo.

-Me alegro mucho por Martha, ¿de qué va la obra?

-¿No la has leído?, eso es imperdonable, es una de las mejores obras de Wilbur R. Scoott, el famoso dramaturgo – respondió él con voz teatral como si estuviera escandalizado – un momento, ¿tampoco sabes quién es Wilbur R. Scoott?

-Si sé quién es, y sé lo que ha escrito solo que no he leído esa precisamente.

-Esta noche te la llevo, tienes que leerla. Cuando yo lo hice siempre pensé que mi madre sería estupenda para ese papel. Ya verá como tú opinas lo mismo.

-Vale, me encantará leerla, pero dime de que va.

-No se cuentan los finales de los libros, hay que leerlos.

-No quiero saber el final, solo el argumento.

-Bueno, la madame es la dueña de un burdel en París, y empieza a contar su vida en primera persona, cuando ya mayor, llega un día que se tiene que retirar y cerrar el negocio, entonces empieza a recordar todo lo que le ha pasado en su azarosa vida, las chicas que trabajaron para ella, los hombres que conoció, lo que pasó durante la época de la guerra y así todo lo que ha pasado, buenos y malos momentos, la verdad es que está muy bien, ya verás cómo te gusta.

-Vaya por lo que me has contado parece muy interesante, seguro que me gustará leerla.

-Claro que sí, ya sé que soy tu autor favorito, pero no me importa que leas a otros colegas.

-¡Egocéntrico!

-Un poco si, lo reconozco. Tengo que dejarte, Alexis acaba de llegar y ya baja mi madre como las locas gritando para darle la noticia a su nieta favorita. Te recogemos en tu casa a las ocho. Besos por todas partes.

-Para ti también – rió ella.

CONTINUARÁ…

***"La madame" de Wilbur R. Scoott (Tanto el nombre del autor como la obra de teatro son inventados por mi)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10:**

La cena en Alfredo transcurrió entre risas y alegres charlas. Kate se sentía cada vez más integrada y acogida en esa familia, o como le decía Rick constantemente, su familia.

Martha estaba pletórica y les estuvo contando muchas anécdotas de la audición, como la de aquella actriz que apareció totalmente ebria y terminó cayéndose, o aquella otra, bastante dura de oído, que a cada rato, preguntaba: _"¿Cómo dice chico?"_, refiriéndose al director.

Alexis no paraba de reír, estaba feliz por su abuela, y por su padre, le encantaba que estuviese con Kate.

Por su parte Castle estuvo un buen rato mortificándola, porque no había leído la obra, menos mal que contaba con el apoyo incondicional de las otras dos mujeres.

-¿Os podéis creer que Kate no ha leído la obra? – preguntó con tono falsamente sorprendido – ¿a que es inconcebible?, pero yo me he encargado de enmendar eso y le he traído mi ejemplar.

-Por supuesto que me lo puedo creer – contestó su madre – no todo el mundo lo lee todo como tú, hijo, que hasta te entretienes leyendo las etiquetas del champú y de los cereales, vamos cualquier cosa que tenga letras – y dirigiéndose a Kate – no le hagas caso querida, cuando se pone pesado no hay quien lo aguante.

-Yo también te quiero madre.

-Gracias hijo, pero piensas que todo el mundo tiene que ser un ratón de biblioteca como tú, y hay personas que tienen otros gustos literarios o simplemente no les gusta leer.

-A Kate si le gusta leer, soy su autor favorito, y eso me halaga, pero ya le dije que no me importa que lea a otros colegas.

-¡Tan modesto como siempre! – intervino Kate.

-De verdad hija – comentó Martha – no entiendo cómo eres capaz de aguantarlo.

-Ni yo misma lo sé – respondió riendo ella.

-Yo si lo sé – respondió con tono meloso y sorprendiéndola con un beso – ¿queréis que os lo cuente?

-Rick por favor – comentó ella apurada.

-Papá, que hay menores delante – dijo alegremente Alexis.

Y así siguieron durante toda la cena. Después de los postres pidieron champán para brindar, menos Alexis que lo hizo con agua. Al terminar la cena, Rick llevó primero a su madre y a su hija a la casa, y allí se despidió de ellas diciéndoles que no lo esperaran ya que él y Kate tenían mucho trabajo esa noche.

Kate se sonrojó bastante.

-Por favor Rick, ¿Cómo le dices eso a Martha y a Alexis?

-No te preocupes Kate, él es así – dijo la niña – ya estamos acostumbradas, porque a pesar de todo se hace querer.

-Es verdad que tenemos mucho trabajo, vamos a leer un libro entero – dijo muy serio – pero mira que sois malpensadas, me ofendéis.

-Buenas noches papá, buenas noches Kate.

-Buenas noches – se despidió también Martha.

Llegaron a casa de Kate. Ésta fingiendo estar enfadada le preguntó:

-¿Piensas quedarte a dormir aquí?

-Pues claro.

-Te prepararé el sofá, recuerda que yo tengo que leer un libro – dijo intentando aparentar una seriedad que no sentía.

-De eso nada detective, esta noche vamos a trabajar otros aspectos, el libro y lo leerás mañana.

Y antes de que ella pudiera volver a protestar la cogió en brazos y fue con ella hasta el dormitorio, donde la dejó encima de la cama, acostándose a su lado y mientras le iba quitando la ropa, besaba cada lugar que descubría. Empezó a acariciarla, de esa manera que a ella la volvía loca y la dejaba sin voluntad. Ella tampoco perdió el tiempo, respondía a sus besos y caricias, y también le ayudó a deshacerse de su camisa y pantalones. Entre susurros, jadeos y palabras de amor se amaron plenamente.

* * *

Durante las siguientes semanas, su relación siguió como hasta entonces. Castle iba cada vez que podía a la comisaría, aunque algunos días se quedaba escribiendo. Se mantenían como siempre, aunque los dos estuvieran deseando lanzarse el uno a los brazos del otro.

Sus compañeros tenían la mosca detrás de la oreja, aunque ellos no decían nada, las miradas de los dos eran distintas. Se creían que disimulaban, pero no podían evitar que algo se les notara, sobre todo, porque algunas veces no podían resistir la tentación de meterse en la sala de descanso y a pesar de tener mucho cuidado para que no los pillaran besándose, si entraba alguien que los conociera bien, si notaba que algo pasaba entre ellos.

Solo cuando iban a ver a Lanie para algún caso, podían actuar con naturalidad ya que la forense era la única que seguía sabiendo que ya llevaban algún tiempo, juntos. Castle, quería de una vez por todas gritarle al mundo su amor por Kate, pero esta seguía renuente a que se enteraran. En el fondo seguía sintiendo miedo, a que aquello acabara algún día y todos sus amigos la compadecieran, como otra que dejó Richard Castle.

Pero Lanie en esto apoyaba totalmente a Castle, pensaba que ya era tiempo de que hicieran pública su relación, pero en eso Kate era terca como una mula, y no había modo de convencerla.

Uno de los días que fueron por la morgue, acudiendo a la llamada de Lanie, la encontraron totalmente absorta analizando unas muestras.

-¡Hola Lanie!, ¿Qué tienes para nosotros?

-Pero si está aquí mi pareja favorita, anda daos un besito para que yo lo vea, porque como seguís de incógnito, a veces me pregunto si lo vuestro no será un espejismo.

-No vamos a exhibirnos besándonos delante de ti – protestó Becket indignada.

-¿Y por qué no? – la contradijo Castle – es la única junto con mi madre y mi hija, que sabe lo nuestro, así que bien podemos aprovecharnos – mientras la sorprendía con un beso en los labios y un apretón en el culo.

-¡Castle!, no hagas eso – protestó ella – aquí no.

-Pues en otros sitios bien que te gusta – dijo sorprendiéndola de nuevo con un abrazo, mientras sonreía.

Ella se separó enfadada, como no queriendo que su amiga presenciara los cariños que Castle le hacía. Él muy serio, se dirigió a la forense:

-Lo ves doctora Parish, la inspectora Becket solo me quiere como un objeto sexual. Solo le sirvo para calentarle la cama, después de eso ya no le sirvo para nada más.

-¡Castle! – gritó Becket horrorizada – ¡como dices eso, sabes de sobra que no es verdad!

-Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres que nadie se entere de lo nuestro?, en la comisaría todos se han dado cuenta de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro – se estaba exaltando un poco – a todos nuestros amigos les alegraría saber que por fin estamos juntos, ¿no es cierto Lanie?

-Pues claro que si – respondió la aludida, que estaba empezando a sentirse un tanto violenta al tener que presenciar la discusión de sus amigos – yo ya me alegro y estoy segura de que los chicos también lo celebrarían.

-Todavía no estoy preparada para que el mundo se entere de lo nuestro, ¿vale? – respondió bastante enfadada – dijiste que no tenías prisa, que no querías estropearlo. Pues bien, Richard Castle, no lo estropees y cállate la boca.

-De acuerdo inspectora, cierro mi boca y me callo, no te preocupes no volveré a hablarte de este tema, no quiero presionarte – dijo con un cierto retintín en la voz.

-Estupendo – seguía enfadada – te espero en el coche – y salió dando un portazo.

-¡Espera! – gritó Lanie, pero ya se había ido – no le he dicho lo que he descubierto del caso – dijo dirigiéndose a Castle.

-Si te sirvo yo – respondió Castle con cierto tono de tristeza – te juro Lanie que no sé qué le pasa a Kate, no entiendo porque este secretismo sobre lo nuestro.

-Tiene miedo, chico escritor, en el fondo tiene miedo, prométeme que no le vas a decir nada de lo que voy a contarte, pero Kate se ha enamorado de ti como no lo ha hecho nunca de nadie, y eso la aterra.

-¿Yo le doy miedo? – preguntó sorprendido – pero si soy totalmente inofensivo.

-Le da miedo lo que siente por ti, porque se siente vulnerable, no soportaría que lo vuestro saliera mal, que le hicieras daño, y ¿sabes qué?, yo tampoco te lo permitiría, si la lastimaras, usaría contigo toda mi nueva colección de bisturís y escalpelos y me convertiría en tu Lorena Bobbit particular.

-¡Huyss, doctora, que sanguinaria! – dijo con un escalofrío al pensar en lo que proponía hacerle Lanie.

-No lo sabes tú bien, Kate es mi mejor amiga, y no voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño, si está en mi mano evitarlo.

-Yo nunca le haría daño Lanie – dijo Castle ahora muy serio – por lo menos de manera consciente. Quiero a Kate con toda mi alma y te juro que preferiría morir antes que lastimarla.

-Te creo, Castle, sé que la quieres y que eres lo mejor que le ha pasado, así que deberás tenerle paciencia. Toma – dijo dándole unos papeles que acababa de imprimir – llévate una copia del informe para que pueda verlo, y que me llame si tiene alguna duda y anda ve con ella, que estará harta de esperar.

Castle salió a la calle y se dirigió al coche aparcado. Entró dentro, ella miraba por su ventanilla y estaba muy seria.

-Ya era hora – dijo todavía enfadada – estaba a punto de macharme.

-Me quedé mientras Lanie imprimía una copia del informe, al final no te quedaste para que te contara lo nuevo que había descubierto.

-No iba a seguir aguantando tus tonterías.

-Siento si te he molestado, no era mi intención, te prometo que nunca me volveré a mostrar cariñoso contigo en público, dejaré los arrumacos y los cariños para nuestros momentos de intimidad, eso si no estás muy enfadada conmigo, claro.

Ella se volvió y lo miró seria.

-Yo también siento haberme puesto como me puse, no sé qué me pasó, pero entiende que no quiera que nadie sepa lo nuestro todavía.

-Claro – dijo él recordando lo que había hablado con Lanie, pero sin entender nada – seguiremos siendo amantes secretos – sonrió mientras lo decía – eso le dará un cierto aire de misterio a nuestra relación. ¿Nos vamos?

-Si claro – dijo ella – ¿me vas leyendo el informe mientras conduzco?

-Por supuesto – contestó él, que empezó a leerle el informe, como si estuviera dando un discurso, interrumpido por algunas expresiones de asco, al leer algunas partes muy detalladas de la autopsia, lo que provocó en ella más de una carcajada, por las tonterías que hacía, lo que sirvió para distender la tensión que hacía solo un rato se había interpuesto entre ellos.

* * *

Fueron pasando los días y su relación seguía siendo secreta, menos para las únicas tres personas que lo sabían. Ellos, lo llevaban bastante bien, eran felices así, aunque Castle seguía esperando pacientemente a que ella se decidiera a contarle al mundo lo suyo. Él seguía yendo a la comisaría, aunque a veces se quedaba escribiendo, se seguían viendo por las noches, casi siempre en casa de ella, y hasta repitieron un fin de semana en Los Hamptons.

Habían hecho planes para aquella tarde de viernes. Habían estrenado una película que ambos tenían interés en ver, así que pensaron ir al cine, cenar en algún sitio tranquilo y luego terminar la noche en casa de Kate. Casi era la hora de salir cuando a Kate le sonó el teléfono. Era una llamada de Castle.

-¡Hola Rick!, ya casi estoy lista, ¿me vienes a recoger o nos vemos en el cine?

-¡Hola!, lo siento – dijo con pesar – pero no voy a poder salir esta noche.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó preocupada.

-Es Alexis, no se encuentra muy bien, le están saliendo dos muelas del juicio, y le está doliendo bastante, además parece que tiene un poco de infección y tiene algo de fiebre, y como mi madre está ensayando no quisiera dejarla sola.

-¡Vaya, sí que lo siento!, no te preocupes, lo dejamos para otro día.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no te vienes a casa?, pedimos algo de cenar y vemos una peli aquí, en mi sofá.

-¿Y Alexis no querrá estar tranquila sin nadie que la moleste? – preguntó indecisa.

-¿Y por qué ibas a molestarla? – inquirió él – ¿acaso vas a sentarte encima de ella? ¿vas a tirarle de los pelos?, ¿Le vas a dar un cachete?, ¿vas a…?

-Ya, ya – rió ella – claro que no iba a hacerle nada de eso – pero lo mismo no le apetece que vaya nadie.

-Lo he consultado con ella y me ha contestado que si no te importa verla en pijama, no tiene ningún inconveniente en que pases la velada con nosotros.

-Por supuesto que no me importa verla en pijama, iré para allá en cuanto salga, ¿quieres que lleve algo?

-No hace falta, ya cuando estés aquí decidimos que vamos a cenar y lo encargamos,

-Pues hasta dentro de un rato.

-Hasta ahora.

Kate llegó al cabo de un rato. Le abrió Rick, Alexis permanecía acurrucada en el sofá. Se acercó a ella para preguntarle cómo estaba. La niña intentó sonreír pero solo le salió una mueca.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Bastante – suspiró Alexis – esta mañana fui con papá al dentista y me mandó antibióticos y un calmante, pero hasta que no salgan del todo y se pare la infección no me las podrán quitar.

-Las muelas del juicio ya no le salen a todo el mundo, es un rasgo evolutivo – señaló Castle – pero mi niña es tan juiciosa que le van a salir las cuatro.

-Más que juiciosa, primitiva en mi especie – intentó sonreír – ¡aucch!

-¿Qué queréis pedir de comer? Preguntó Rick.

-Yo no tengo mucha hambre – dijo Alexis – además solo de pensar en masticar me dan ganas de llorar.

-Pero tienes que comer algo – le respondió su padre – no puedes tomar las medicinas con el estómago vacío.

Kate observaba la escena, le encantaba ver a Rick tan solícito y ejerciendo de perfecto papá.

-Bueno, pero algo muy blandito.

Al final encargaron comida italiana. Para Alexis pidieron un caldo y luego ella picoteó algo del plato de pasta de su padre. Se tomó las medicinas, y se sentó con Kate un rato a ver la tele, mientras Castle recogía todo lo que habían utilizado durante la cena.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? – preguntó Kate cariñosa.

-Si, parece que las medicinas empiezan a hacer efecto.

-Me alegro, creo que se te está poniendo mejor cara.

-¡Oye Kate! – dijo titubeante.

-¿Si? – la invitó a seguir.

-Yo quería disculparme por haberos arruinado la noche.

-No has arruinado nada – contestó tajante – estás enferma y si tu padre no se hubiera quedado a atenderte me hubiera enfadado mucho con él.

-Por cierto – siguió insegura – quiero que sepas que puedes quedarte a dormir aquí siempre que quieras – volvió a titubear – vamos que yo ya no soy una niña, aunque mi padre siga pensando que sí y no me importa que te quedes a dormir con papá cuando te apetezca, es más, me encantaría que te vinieras a vivir con nosotros, pero entiendo que quizás sea pronto para eso y que mi padre puede llegar a ser un auténtico plasta a veces, y no quieras aguantarlo tanto rato seguido.

-¡Vaya muchas gracias! – dijo Kate un poco sonrojada y sonriente por las palabras de la niña respecto a su padre – es bueno saber que me das permiso.

-Verás – ahora era Alexis la sonrojada – papá nunca ha traído a la casa a ninguna de sus… sus amiguitas, siempre nos ha respetado mucho a la abuela y a mí, pero tú no eres como las otras, tu eres distinta, de verdad, y tanto la abuela como yo estamos encantadas de que formes parte de nuestra familia.

-Gracias – dijo Kate emocionada – muchas gracias por considerarme de la familia.

-¿De qué hablan mis mujeres favoritas? – interrumpió Castle, totalmente ajeno al momento de confidencias de su novia y su hija.

-De ti, por supuesto – contestó Kate.

-Gran tema de conversación – sonrió Rick.

-Yo mejor me voy a la cama – anunció Alexis – la medicación me está empezando a hacer efecto y me está dando sueño.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó su padre solícito.

-No gracias, puedo ir sola.

-Llama si necesitas algo – y volviéndose a Kate – ¿de qué hablabais tan entretenidas?

-Tu hija me ha dado permiso para que me quede a dormir aquí siempre que quiera – dijo mirándole inquisitiva.

-¿Qué? – preguntó él, al verle como le miraba.

-No habrá sido idea tuya ¿ah?

-Claro que no, ¿por quién me tomas? – preguntó con tono falsamente ofendido.

-No sabría decirte – sonrió ella.

-¿Qué película te apetece ver? – le preguntó él.

De repente ella recordó la conversación que mantuvo con Lanie hacía unos días.

-¿Tienes "El amor tiene dos caras"?

-Por supuesto – la miró extrañado – es de las favoritas de mi madre y Alexis, pero pensé que preferirías ver algo de más acción.

-Bueno, alguien me habló de esa peli, y como no la conozco, me apeteció verla.

-Sus deseos son órdenes – dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al mueble donde guardaba los DVD – ¿sabes?, mi madre asegura que ella hubiera interpretado mucho mejor el papel de Hannah Morgan, la madre de la protagonista – le aclaró – aunque yo sigo pensando que Lauren Bacall estuvo gloriosa.

Puso la película y a Kate le encantó, una vez terminada Castle se empeñó en poner otra, esta vez de ciencia ficción, pero esta ya no la aguantaron y se quedaron dormidos. Así los encontró Martha a las tantas de la madrugada, cuando volvió del ensayo. Sonrió al verlos abrazados, hacían una pareja preciosa, se acercó a su hijo y dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro, para despertarlo, le dijo:

Deberíais iros a la cama.

-¡Hola!, no creo que sea capaz de subir las escaleras – dijo con voz de sueño.

-Vais a terminar con un horrible dolor de espaldas, allá vosotros, os traeré una manta.

-Muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué hijo, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches – y se acurrucó junto a ella para seguir durmiendo.

CONTINUARÁ…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:**

Se acercaba el estreno de la obra de Martha, y ésta estaba realmente histérica. Hacía tiempo que no tenía un papel protagónico y menos uno de tanto peso como el que iba a interpretar, en el que ella era la única intérprete de la obra.

Como consecuencia de eso Castle también estaba preocupado, confiaba plenamente en las capacidades de su madre como actriz, pero sabía que los críticos podían ser muy duros y no quería que su madre pasase por eso en el que probablemente sería el último gran papel de su carrera.

Por fin llegó la gran noche, Martha estaba nerviosa, lo mismo que Alexis, Castle y hasta Becket. Castle en nombre de su madre había invitado a todos sus amigos de la comisaría, al capitán y a su esposa, a Esposito, Ryan, Lanie y también a Jenny.

El gran estreno en Broadway lo estaban anunciando a bombo y platillo en la prensa y era muy esperado. La obra "La Madame" se había escrito hacía poco tiempo por un dramaturgo muy famoso, pero aún no se había representado en el teatro, esta iba a ser la primera vez que se hiciera, así que había mucha expectación.

Todos habían quedado en la entrada del teatro, Martha estaba allí desde la tarde pero no habían podido verla. Iban todos muy elegantes como la ocasión lo requería. Castle apareció del brazo de su hija, Kate había ido por su cuenta, pero cuando llegó él a nadie le sorprendió que le ofreciera el brazo que tenía libre, le daba igual si ella se enfadaba por la inevitable presencia de la prensa, que como era lógico estaban allí para el estreno, pero quería tenerla a su lado aquella noche.

Fueron pasando al patio de butacas, tenían para ellos las butacas centrales de la fila 1. Se fueron sentando, Castle y Alexis pasaron a los camerinos para desearle a Martha que tuviera mucha suerte. Estaba irreconocible, muy maquillada no solo porque el papel lo requería sino porque con los focos debía estarlo. Iba vestida con un sofisticado conjunto de lencería, medias negras y una bata de seda.

-¡Wow abuela, estás espectacular! – exclamó impresionada Alexis.

-Bueno, realmente parezco una furcia, jamás me he maquillado tanto y eso que siempre me ha gustado.

-Se supone que interpretas a una famosa prostituta, madre, ir vestida con un recatado vestido negro no sería lo más apropiado – ironizó Rick.

-Si hijo si ya lo sé, pero ¿no estoy excesivamente exagerada? – preguntó preocupada – nunca me han pesado tanto los párpados y no quisiera estar ridícula a estas alturas de mi vida.

-Y eso lo dice Martha Rodgers, cuyo lema es "antes muerta que sencilla" – dijo Castle riendo – no te preocupes estás genial y vas a triunfar esta noche.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y se escuchó una voz:

-Señora Rodgers, diez minutos para salir a escena.

-Bueno, llegó el momento – dijo Martha – ¡ay, cuanto me gustaría que Roger y Eddie estuvieran aquí conmigo! – suspiró con tristeza.

-Seguro que donde quiera que estén, estarán en primera fila para no perderse un detalle y darte ánimos – dijo Richard cariñoso.

-Será mejor que te dejemos "mucha mierda" abuela – dijo Alexis que fue a besar a su abuela, pero esta la detuvo, diciendo que si le tocaba el maquillaje se le rompería la cara.

-"Mucha mierda, madre" – dijo Richard sonriente – nos vemos luego.

Y salieron los dos para dirigirse a sus asientos. Se sentaron los dos quedando Castle, escoltado por sus dos mujeres, Kate se acercó a él y le preguntó cariñosa:

-¿Cómo está Martha?

-Nerviosa y pintada como una puerta – contestó él.

-¡Papá, no seas malo! – rió Alexis – la abuela está genial, ya lo verás Kate.

Ya había sonado el segundo timbre de aviso, las luces de la sala se apagaron. Sonó el tercer timbre, la función iba a comenzar.

Se abrió el telón, en el escenario apareció representado un salón con decoración ostentosa como un burdel. Era el burdel de la famosa Madame Josette Bouvier, o Madame Jojó, como se le conocía popularmente a ese personaje. En el sofá estaba Martha, o Madame Jojo. Empezó la función. Madame Jojo fue contando toda su vida, desde que era jovencita y tuvo que empezar a prostituirse, los amantes que había tenido, como sobrevivió su negocio a la segunda guerra mundial, los alemanes que iban allí a divertirse, su relación forzosa con un alto cargo de la Gestapo y como con ayuda de alguna de sus muchachas ayudó a la resistencia, con la información que dejaban los alemanes, en esos momentos de intimidad y borracheras.

El público estaba fascinado con la obra, en los momentos que Madame Jojo contaba partes atrevidas o divertidas, la gente reía a carcajadas, Martha Rodgers tenía una gran vis cómica pero a la hora de relatar momentos tristes, fue capaz de hacer llorar a más de uno con su sentida interpretación.

Kate estaba hipnotizada, jamás pudo imaginar que Martha era una actriz tan maravillosa, había reído y llorado con ella, y en más de una ocasión vio el gran parecido que Richard Castle tenía con su madre en algunos de sus gestos.

Después de dos horas de función con un breve descanso entre medio, bajó el telón. El público aplaudía entusiasmado, el teatro entero se puso en pie para rendir homenaje a esa gran actriz que era Martha Rodgers, esta salió a saludar, la gente la ovacionaba. Un empleado del teatro se acercó y le entregó un magnífico ramo con tres docenas de rosas de té, que ella recibió sonriente a la vez que lanzaba un beso a su hijo y nieta, ya que sabía que eran de ellos.

-¿Son tuyas, Rick? – le preguntó Kate curiosa mientras no dejaba de aplaudir,

-Son nuestras, de los tres, una docena de cada uno – le respondió, sonriendo.

-¡Qué detalle!, muchas gracias por incluirme – dijo ella halagada – tu madre ha estado fantástica, me ha encantado la representación.

-Sí que lo ha estado – sonrió con orgullo – siempre ha sido una grandísima actriz, aunque no siempre la acompañó la suerte.

-Pues esta noche, sin lugar a dudas ha triunfado y me alegro de haber estado aquí con vosotros.

-Faltaría más, para eso somos una familia.

La gente seguía aplaudiendo, Martha ya había saludado varias veces, la gente seguía ovacionándola, después de casi quince minutos de aplausos ininterrumpidos, el público empezó a abandonar la sala.

Ellos se dirigieron a la zona de camerinos, allí había mucha gente, prensa, el director, el productor y otros componentes de la obra, además de algunas otras personas que intentaban saludar y felicitar a la actriz. El director les estaba diciendo a los periodistas, que la actriz estaba cansada, tenía que desmaquillarse, pero que al día siguiente daría una rueda de prensa en el mismo teatro, así consiguió que salieran de allí.

Cuando vio a Castle se acercó a él, ellos ya se conocían. Se felicitaron mutuamente y le dijo que podían pasar. Kate le dijo que ella prefería esperar fuera con los demás compañeros de la comisaría, él le dijo que si querían se podían ir al restaurante cercano al teatro donde había reservado una mesa para todos, que los invitaba a cenar, mientras que él y Alexis esperarían a Martha para llevarla a cenar con ellos.

-¡Castle, estás loco! – exclamó ella – invitarnos a cenar a todos en ese restaurante te va a costar una fortuna.

-Kate, no te preocupes, puedo permitírmelo, esta es la noche de mi madre y vamos a celebrarlo – dijo él – esperadme allí no tardaremos en llegar, ¡Ah y por favor no dejes que se vaya ninguno!

Entraron al camerino, Martha bebía pequeños sorbos de una botella de agua, mientras se limpiaba la cara.

-¡Abuela! – gritó Alexis entusiasmada – has estado espectacular.

-¿Tú crees? – preguntó algo sorprendida – parece que a la gente le ha gustado.

-Señora Rodgers – dijo Rick, mientras se inclinaba y tomando la mano de su madre le besaba el dorso – ha estado usted sublime.

Richard, cariño – se levantó y abrazó a su hijo – me alegro que os haya gustado.

-¿Gustarnos?, estamos todos encantados con tu actuación. He quedado con los chicos de la comisaría en el restaurante Olimpo, reservé una mesa para que cenáramos todos, espero que no tuvieras otros planes.

-Claro que no, me encantará compartir con vosotros. Hay otras personas que me han invitado a cenar, pero les dije que tenía un compromiso con mi familia, lo que menos me apetece ahora es gente adulándome todo el rato.

Terminó de desmaquillarse, para volver a hacerlo, esta vez de forma más discreta. Se metió detrás del biombo y se cambió la ropa de la función por un bonito vestido largo de color verde oscuro que le sentaba muy bien a sus cabellos pelirrojos.

-Bueno, ya estoy lista, vámonos a cenar que necesito una copa de algo fuerte.

* * *

Llegaron al restaurante donde muchos de los asistentes a la obra, cenaban allí. Era costumbre cenar por los restaurantes de la zona, después de asistir a una función de teatro.

Al entrar Castle, dando un brazo a su madre y otro a su hija, los comensales, que reconocieron a Martha, empezaron a aplaudir, muchos incluso se levantaron de sus asientos, para dar más énfasis a sus aplausos.

El maître se acercó a saludarlos, la presencia de gente importante del teatro le daba caché a su restaurante. Un camarero se acercó haciéndole entrega de un ramo de flores.

-¡Y yo que quería tranquilidad sin aspavientos! – susurró Martha, disimulando con una gran sonrisa – si llego a saberlo te hubiera pedido que me llevaras a comer un perrito caliente al Gray's Papaya.

-Disimula madre, tu público te adora – dijo Rick con una gran sonrisa.

-Mirad chicos, Castle viene como un pavo real, todo orgulloso del brazo de su madre – comentó Esposito, risueño.

-Y tiene motivos, para estar orgulloso de ella – comentó la señora Montgomery.

Se acercaron a la mesa. Todos se levantaron para besar y felicitar efusivamente a la diva. Se sentaron a cenar y pasaron una noche de lo más agradable. La esposa del capitán estaba encantada con la madre de Castle, hicieron muy buenas migas y hablaron durante largo rato.

Después de la cena, Castle propuso terminar la fiesta tomando unas copas en "The Old Haunt", pero Martha dijo que no contaran con ella, no porque despreciara la copa, sino porque estaba realmente exhausta. Alexis dijo que ella se iba a casa con la abuela y también se despidieron el capitán Montgomery y su esposa, después de agradecer tanto la invitación al teatro como a la cena, y ofreciéndose amablemente a llevar a abuela y nieta hasta la casa, ya que tenían allí su coche.

Los seis restantes que no habían llevado coche se repartieron en dos taxis para llegar al bar, en uno Ryan, Jenny y Castle, y en el otro Esposito, Lanie y Becket.

Estuvieron un buen rato en el bar, comentando sobre todo lo que les había gustado la obra y la actuación de Martha. Pasaron un rato muy agradable, hasta que empezaron a estar cansados, primero se fueron Ryan y Jenny, luego Esposito y Lanie. Esposito se ofreció a acercar a Becket a su casa, esta miró a Lanie pidiendo ayuda, pero como ella era la primera interesada en que no se supiera de su relación, su amiga no supo que decir, sobre todo porque Esposito que estaba un poquito alegre, estaba muy preocupado en ser un caballero y dejar a su jefa en su casa sana y salva.

Ante eso, Castle se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído:

-Anda, vete con ellos, yo iré en un rato.

-Castle, ¿tú te quedas aquí? – preguntó Lanie.

-Si doctora, voy a tomarme la penúltima, y ahora me iré a casa.

Se marcharon, como había dicho Castle se tomó otra copa. Luego se despidió de Brian, y salió a buscar un taxi para dirigirse a casa de Kate.

Cuando llegó, ella lo esperaba ya desmaquillada y con un gracioso pijama de Snoopy puesto.

-¡Wow, que sexy!, nunca te había visto con un pijama tan atrevido – sonrió él.

-¡Y que más dará el pijama, si me lo vas a quitar ahora!

Y se acercó a él, para quitarle la chaqueta. Mientras se dirigía hasta el dormitorio, se iba desnudando, al entrar dejó toda la ropa en la butaca que allí había. Se sentó en la cama y le puso un SMS a Alexis avisándole que pasaría la noche con Kate, su hija le respondió al momento, diciendo que lo suponía y deseándoles buenas noches.

-Venga aquí, inspectora – le dijo él abriéndole los brazos para recibirla.

Ella se acostó junto a él, refugiándose en ellos. Empezaron a besarse y poco a poco se fueron quitando la ropa que les quedaba, e hicieron el amor de manera dulce y sosegada. Estaban cansados, había sido un día de muchas emociones y después de terminar se quedaron dormidos y abrazados.

Al día siguiente era sábado, Castle se había comprometido a acompañar a su madre a la rueda de prensa. Fue el primero en despertarse, Kate seguía dormida sobre él, mientras se debatía en si la despertaba o la dejaba dormir, ella abrió los ojos y bostezó ruidosamente.

-¡Aaahhhh, buenos días!

-Buenos días, bella durmiente, me parece que no vamos a tener más remedio que levantarnos.

-Si, ¿quieres ducharte?

-No, solo me lavaré la cara, prefiero hacerlo en casa, así me cambio de ropa.

-Podrías dejar algo de ropa aquí, así si te quedas por la noche podrás cambiarte – le propuso ella.

-Pues sí, tendré que traer algo. ¡Ale, a levantarse!

Se levantaron y se dirigieron al baño, mientras ella se duchaba él se aseó, y luego se fue al cuarto a vestirse, como ella no había terminado, fue él quien preparó el desayuno. Comieron con apetito, y al terminar se despidió de ella, diciéndole que se verían a la hora de comer, ya que habían previsto ir los cuatro a "Alfredo" a celebrar el éxito de Martha en familia.

De camino a casa Castle compró todos los diarios de la mañana. Sabía que podía mirar las críticas por Internet, pero su madre era tradicional en cuanto a los medios de comunicación y prefería mirar los diarios. Cuando llegó a casa, ya Alexis había visto las críticas, pero Martha se lanzó a los diarios que traía su hijo.

Las críticas eran excelentes, todos los periódicos elogiaban la actuación de Martha Rodgers. Titulares como: "La gran dama del teatro Martha Rodgers nos emociona con su gran actuación", ocupaban las secciones de cultura de los periódicos, acompañados de fotos de la actuación.

Richard abrazó a su madre, Alexis también se unió al abrazo.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de tu gran triunfo, has demostrado al mundo la gran actriz y profesional que siempre has sido.

-Mi mayor triunfo has sido tú, hijo. Sin lugar a dudas eres mi mejor obra.

Fue un emocionante momento familiar con algunas lagrimitas incluidas, al que puso fin Alexis cuando dijo:

-Papá, abuela, os adoro a los dos, pero me estáis aplastando.

-Lo siento cariño – se disculpó Castle – ¿habéis desayunado?

-Si – contestó su hija – ¿y tú?

-Yo también, ahora subo a ducharme para acompañar a la abuela a su rueda de prensa.

Como había prometido Richard acompañó a su madre hasta el teatro. Allí habían preparado un lugar apropiado para recibir a los periodistas. Estuvo un buen rato contestando amablemente a todas las preguntas que le hicieron. También le hicieron muchas fotos, le pidieron a Richard que posara con ella, pero él se negó sonriendo y diciendo que ese era el momento de su madre y no de él.

Las fotos y entrevistas con Martha salieron en las revistas en esa semana, así como muy buenas críticas y recomendaciones para verla en todos los periódicos.

CONTINUARÁ…


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12:**

Alexander William Carrington III, dueño de las Bodegas Carrington en el Valle de Napa en California, estaba desayunando en la suite "Emperador" del hotel Waldorf Astoria de Nueva York. Mientras tomaba su café, hojeaba la prensa del día, estaba en la ciudad por motivos de negocios, presentaba su nuevo cabernet sauvignon y además su empresa empezaba a cotizar en bolsa, por lo que también tenía reuniones con su asesor financiero.

No iba mucho por Nueva York, vivía en una bonita mansión en el Valle de Napa, le gustaba el campo, y ocuparse personalmente de vigilar y supervisar sus viñedos y la elaboración de sus caldos.

Había viajado a la gran manzana, con su única hija Lillian, enóloga de profesión y mientras miraba el periódico le llamó la atención la crítica de aquella obra de teatro, en los titulares la ponían por las nubes, así que pensó en comprar entradas para los dos.

Estuvo mirando los demás diarios y se detuvo en aquella revista, donde volvían a hablar de la obra que antes le había llamado la atención. Había un amplio reportaje de la actriz que la interpretaba, aquella mujer le resultaba tremendamente familiar, pasó la página y allí había una foto donde se le veía mejor la cara.

-¡Dios, es Lilly! – se dijo a sí mismo.

Se detuvo a leer la entrevista, pero por ningún lado hablaba de Lilly Perkins, aquella mujer se llamaba Martha Rodgers, era extraño, siguió leyendo y mientras más veía las fotos más convencido estaba que era su Lilly. Recordó todo el tiempo que estuvo buscándola después de desaparecer, los detectives que contrató, como la buscaba por Internet, desde que tuvo acceso a la red, pero nada, pareciera que a Lilly Perkins se la hubiese tragado la tierra. Pero ahora que la veía, sintió que por fin la había encontrado, se cambió el nombre, por eso desapareció como lo hizo. Tenía que verla, después de tantos años tenía que volver a verla.

Llamó a recepción y encargó que le compraran entradas para la próxima función. Las representaciones eran de jueves a domingo, con descanso de los otros días.

Al cabo de un rato llamaron a la puerta, un botones le entregó las entradas para la función del domingo, las guardó y encendiendo el ordenador puso el nombre de Martha Rodgers en un buscador y empezó a navegar por la red.

Algunas horas más tardes, ya tenía suficiente información, aunque tampoco esta le aclaraba mucho. Lo que más le llamó la atención es que era la madre de un escritor de éxito, él había leído algunos de sus libros y la verdad que era bueno.

Siguió buscando información, esta vez del hijo, fecha de nacimiento, infancia. Allí había algo que no cuadraba, su Lilly (no había podido dejar de llamarla así en todos esos años) no debería tener un hijo, por lo menos un hijo de esa edad, pero si esa mujer era Lilly Perkins, definitivamente le había engañado.

La verdad es que se sentía muy confuso, aquella mujer había sido su primer amor y además el gran amor de su vida, nunca había podido olvidarla, a pesar que se casó con otra mujer, y pasó una buena vida con ella, nunca olvidó la pasión que sintió por Lilly, incluso le puso su nombre a su única hija, aunque su esposa no consintió en llamarla Lilly, y siempre le dijeron Lillian.

Su hija entró en la suite en ese instante.

-Pero papá, ¿Qué haces aquí encerrado?, hace un día precioso, creía ibas a dar un paseo y mirar las librerías que tanto te gustan, hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Alexander miró el reloj, había estado toda la mañana buscando información de esa mujer y de su hijo en Internet y había perdido la noción del tiempo.

-Papá, ¿te ocurre algo? – preguntó Lillian que había notado a su padre muy extraño.

-Nada hija, nada, ¿qué? ¿vamos a comer?

-Claro, estoy que me muero de hambre.

-Si ya veo que ir de compras te ha abierto el apetito –sonrió.

Durante el almuerzo, Alexander le contó a su hija, que había comprado entradas, para una función de teatro en Broadway que tenía muy buena crítica. Le comentó de qué obra se trataba y ella comentó que la había leído y le encantó cuando lo hizo, así que se mostró entusiasmada con la representación teatral.

* * *

Llegó el domingo, Alexander se mostraba nervioso, estaba deseando ir al teatro. Su hija se encontraba totalmente ajena al estado en que se encontraba su padre, y mientras se arreglaba canturreaba alegremente.

Llegaron al teatro con bastante tiempo de antelación, el acomodador los acompañó hasta sus asientos, la cuarta fila, en el centro.

Alexander se había comprado unos pequeños prismáticos de esos que se llevan al teatro, no quería perderse ningún detalle de la función. Su hija los miró curiosa.

-Vaya papá, nunca pensé que te interesaba tanto el teatro, ya veo que quieres verlo todo muy bien, pero solo sale una actriz.

-Sí, pero ya me empieza a fallar la vista, y así no me canso.

Avisaron para comenzar la función. Se abrió el telón y salió Martha en todo su esplendor. Como cada día de las tres semanas que llevaba representando la obra, cautivó al público con su interpretación. Alexander no podía dejar de mirarla a través de los binoculares, tenía que ser Lilly sin lugar a dudas, más mayor evidentemente, pero igual de guapa que siempre, con esos chispeantes ojos, y su sonrisa, jamás pudo olvidar esa sonrisa.

Definitivamente tenía que verla después de la actuación. Se sumergió en la representación de la obra, su Lilly era una gran actriz, a medida que transcurría la interpretación y la veía hacer gestos y ya no le cabía la menor duda de que era ella.

Al acabar la función, le dijo a su hija que pasaría a ver a la actriz, que le había parecido familiar y le gustaría comprobar si era una antigua amiga. A su hija le pareció estupendo, le había encantado la representación y el trabajo de aquella señora y también le apetecía acompañarlo.

Se dirigieron hasta la zona de camerinos y preguntaron por ella. Alexander alegó que era un viejo amigo y que venía con su hija a saludar a la señora Rodgers. El empleado del teatro, al ver a aquel caballero tan elegante y distinguido, no puso ninguna objeción y los dejó pasar.

El empleado que los llevó hasta los camerinos, llamó a la puerta avisando a Martha que unos amigos venían a visitarla. Ella en ese momento estaba en bata, no la del vestuario, sino una propia más elegante y se desmaquillaba delante del espejo.

Al decirle que eran conocidos, les invitó a pasar, seguía delante del espejo con los ojos cerrados, mientras que con crema se retiraba el maquillaje. Ellos se quedaron allí viéndola, ella se terminó de limpiar la cara y fue entonces cuando se volvió hacia ellos. A la chica ni la vio, solo lo vio a él, no había podido olvidar su cara, ni aquellos ojos azules que había heredado su hijo. Palideció y tuvo que aguantarse al tocador para no caerse.

-¿Alex? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Si Lilly, soy yo Alex, qué de tiempo, ¿eh?

-¿Qué… que haces aquí? – dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Pues ya ves, casualidades del destino, estuve buscándote durante años, y hasta ahora que no te encontré.

-¿Buscándome? – preguntó extrañada – ¿para qué?, yo pasé años huyendo y tratando de esconderme de ti.

-¿Y eso por qué Lilly, por qué huías?

-Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, no sé a qué viene preguntarme a estas alturas de la vida… después de tanto tiempo, y no me llames Lilly.

Lillian miraba a uno y a otro como se mira un partido de tenis. Evidentemente su padre y esa señora se conocían desde hace tiempo, pero no entendía que pasaba entre ellos.

-Papá, no me dijiste hasta esta noche que conocías a esta señora, ¿nos presentas? – preguntó Lillian, intentando romper la tensión que se había establecido.

Al oír la palabra "papá", Martha miró a la chica. Era bonita, alta, rubia y con los mismos ojos azules de su padre, eso era lo único en que se parecía a él, seguramente se parecería a su madre. Tendría unos veintitantos años y parecía un poco apurada por la situación que allí se había creado.

Martha se estaba poniendo terriblemente nerviosa, no quería ver a ese hombre, había sufrido mucho por su culpa, y ahora que estaba pasando por un buen momento en su vida llegaba él a estropearlo, no lo podía consentir, así que le dijo:

-Vete, por favor, no quiero volver a verte.

-No pienso irme sin antes hablar contigo.

-Nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-¿No?, ¿y qué me dices de Richard?, así es como se llama tu hijo, o debería decir nues…

-¡Cállate! – gritó Martha – ni te atrevas a nombrarlo. Y ahora vete, no quiero verte más por aquí, ni por aquí, ni en mi vida.

-No voy a irme sin antes hablar contigo Lilly.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así, mi nombre es Martha, nunca vuelvas a llamarme de esa manera – y sin poder aguantarlo más se echó a llorar.

Lillian estaba alucinada, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero esa mujer se había puesto histérica, claro que su padre también estaba de lo más nervioso. Tenía claro que debía sacarlo de allí.

Fuera del camerino, uno de los empleados del teatro había oído los gritos, llamó a la puerta preguntando qué pasaba, pero nadie contestó, así que fue a buscar a Preston Parker el director de la obra, que ese día estaba por allí, y le comentó lo que pasaba. Este se acercó a la puerta, llamó y como no le abrieron, avisó que iba a entrar y eso hizo.

Allí se encontró a la actriz llorando, presa de un ataque de nervios, y a unos desconocidos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó enfadado.

-Yo soy… – contestó Alexander, sin saber cómo seguir.

-Mi padre y yo entramos a felicitar a la señora Rodgers por su excelente actuación – intervino Lillian – y parece que la señora se encuentra mal y por eso está así – trató de disimular la joven.

Preston miró a Martha, aquella mujer era la persona más fuerte que conocía y si lloraba no era precisamente por sentirse indispuesta, allí pasaba algo más, de lo que no tenía ni idea, así que le preguntó para salir de dudas.

-¿Es eso cierto, Martha?, ¿te encuentras mal?

-Por favor Preston, diles que se vayan, han entrado aquí sin permiso y han empezado a molestarme – dijo Martha entre sollozos.

-Oiga señora – replicó Lillian molesta – nosotros no…

Pero Preston no la dejó terminar, se asomó a la puerta y llamó a los de seguridad, que acudieron de inmediato, e invitaron a los intrusos a salir de allí, o si no llamarían a la policía.

Lillian viendo que aquello podía ponerse feo, tiró del brazo de su padre y lo sacó de allí, pero este también estaba bastante alterado y aunque se fue con su hija, antes de salir, se volvió hacia Martha, diciendo:

-Esto no queda así, tenemos una conversación pendiente, tienes muchas cosas que explicarme.

-La señora no tiene nada más que hablar con usted – dijo Preston molesto – hagan el favor de marcharse.

Padre e hija salieron de allí, Preston se volvió hacia Martha preocupado, estaba nerviosísima y no la veía en condiciones de dejarla sola. Decidió llamar a Richard, para que fuera a recoger a su madre. Menos mal que era domingo y descansarían hasta el jueves.

* * *

Richard estaba en "The Old Haunt", con Becket, Lanie, Esposito, Ryan y Jenny. El día anterior habían terminado de resolver un caso bastante complicado y él los invitó a unas copas para celebrarlo, pero como no pudieron el sábado, lo dejaron para el domingo.

Le sonó el móvil. Miró la pantalla sorprendido, viendo que era el número de Preston Parker, en seguida pensó que le podía haber ocurrido algo a su madre, así que se retiró del ruidoso grupo para contestar al teléfono.

Preston le informó lo que había pasado, diciéndole que unos espectadores pudieron acceder a la zona de camerinos y entraron al de Martha y la estuvieron molestando, hasta asustarla. También se disculpó repetidas veces, por lo que había pasado, prometiéndole que no volvería a pasar más y que pondría siempre seguridad en la puerta. Richard estaba muy molesto, no comprendía como en un teatro de la categoría de ese, podían ocurrir cosas así, y le dijo al director que en seguida iría a buscar a su madre y que no la dejaran sola hasta que él llegara.

Kate, con el mayor de los disimulos, había estado pendiente de todo. Había visto a Richard hablando y parecía molesto, luego vio cómo su cara cambiaba y adoptaba un semblante preocupado, y al despedirse con un "Enseguida estoy allí", supo que había pasado algo. Se levantó y se le acercó a preguntarle qué había ocurrido.

Ya los demás estaban pendiente, así que se acercaron a la mesa y allí Castle les explicó por encima que iba a recoger a su madre al teatro, porque no se encontraba bien. Todos se ofrecieron a acompañarlo, pero él les dijo que siguieran allí celebrando, que ya se podría en contacto con ellos.

Se marchó y los demás se quedaron allí terminando sus copas.

Cuando llegó al teatro, pasó enseguida al camerino. La imagen de su madre, en bata y con los ojos hinchados por el llanto, lo sobrecogió. Miró a Preston que estaba con ella, pero este se limitó a encogerse de hombros, dándole a entender que no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba. Se acercó a ella, y se agachó delante cogiéndole las temblorosas manos, mientras le preguntaba.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?, ¿Por qué estas así?

Ella lo miró, se soltó de una mano para acariciarle la cara y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Richard se asustó, nunca había visto a su madre tan descompuesta. Ella nunca lloraba delante de nadie. Volvió a dirigirse a ella.

-Tienes que vestirte, voy a llevarte a casa.

Pero Martha estaba muy nerviosa y no reaccionaba. Preston se acercó con un abrigo y le dijo:

-Ten, cúbrela con esto y llévatela, que descanse, y a ver si puedes enterarte de que le ha pasado, y te juro Rick, que el próximo día le pongo en la puerta dos marines si hace falta para que nadie vuelva a molestarla de esta manera.

-Gracias por avisarme Preston, ya hablamos – y dirigiéndose a su madre mientras le ponía el abrigo por los hombros – vamos a casa, y ya allí me dices que te ha pasado, me tienes muy preocupado y Alexis se va a asustar mucho si te ve así.

-Al escuchar el nombre de su nieta, reaccionó un poco y se levantó, dejándose conducir por su hijo que la llevaba agarrada por los hombros. Al salir del teatro por la puerta lateral, había allí ya un taxi esperándolos. Subieron y se dirigieron al loft. Richard sentía como su madre temblaba en sus brazos como una hoja, no tenía ni idea de que había podido pasarle, esperaría a llegar a casa, a ver si se tranquilizaba.

Al entrar en el loft, Alexis que cenaba algo en la barra de la cocina, saludo alegre. Al ver a su padre con su abuela en ese estado, se asustó muchísimo, y corriendo hasta ellos casi gritó:

-Papá, ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a la abuela?

-No lo sé hija, me llamaron del teatro para que fuera a buscarla y la encontré así, no me ha dicho nada.

-¿Le preparo una tila? – le preguntó la niña.

-Pues no sé si una tila o un whisky, la verdad, a ver si reacciona.

-Mejor un whisky – la voz de Martha los sorprendió a los dos – y que sea doble.

Rick le preparó la copa y ella se la tomó de un trago, ante la mirada sorprendida de su hijo y su nieta.

-¿Otra? – le preguntó Richard.

-No –contestó ella – para esto tengo que estar bien despejada, ya me emborracharé después – tomó aire y dijo – ahora tengo algo muy importante que contarte Richard, no sé si vas a estar preparado para esto, pero después de lo que pasó hoy, ha llegado el momento.

-Me estás empezando a asustar – le dijo su hijo.

-Si queréis me voy – dijo Alexis inquieta.

-Por mi puedes quedarte si a tu padre no le importa, al fin y al cabo esta también es tu historia.

Miró a su padre y este dio su aprobación haciendo un gesto de asentimiento.

-Bueno – empezó a hablar Martha – esta tarde después de la función, mientras estaba en el camerino arreglándome para volver a casa, me anunciaron la visita de unos amigos. No sabía quiénes eran, pero aun así les invité a pasar. Nunca me pude imaginar que iba a verme frente a …

-¿A quién? – preguntó Castle intrigado – ¿A quién has visto que te has puesto en ese estado?, ni que hubieras visto un fantasma.

-Casi… – susurró Martha.

-Pero ¿Quién era?

-Tu padre – dijo mirando fijamente a su hijo.

-¿Mi padre? – preguntó intrigado – pero si solo estuviste con él una noche ¿lo reconociste después de tanto tiempo sin verlo?

-Nunca lo hubiera olvidado – respondió quedamente.

-A ver que no entiendo – preguntó Richard perplejo – siempre me dijiste que no sabías quien era mi padre, ni siquiera recordabas su nombre y apellido, me dijiste que lo conociste en una fiesta de actores, que os gustasteis desde el principio, y pasasteis esa noche juntos, y que al día siguiente desapareció y ya nunca más volviste a verlo, pero que esa noche que pasaste con él, lo amaste con locura.

-Te mentí – dijo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Richard la miró sin comprender.

-¿Cómo que me mentiste?, ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues eso, que te mentí todo el tiempo. Siempre supe quién era tu padre, solo que no quería que tú lo supieras.

Richard trató de asimilar la información que le daba su madre.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué no querías que supiera quien era mi padre? – preguntó muy serio.

-Porque no lo creí conveniente.

-¡Ah! – dijo Castle con amargura – la señora Rodgers no creyó conveniente que su hijo supiera quien era su padre, ¡qué tontería!, ¿para que querría un crío saber quién es su padre?, ¡ah!, total, que más daba si lo llamaban bastardo cuando creían que no les oía, o qué importancia tendría que el pobre Ricky, no pudiera celebrar como sus compañeros del colegio el día de padres e hijos, o que nadie le enseñara a montar en bicicleta, o a jugar a béisbol o a baloncesto… ¡que más daba! si el pobre Ricky siempre iba de un lado para otro como una pelota…

Al oír el resentimiento con que hablaba su hijo, Martha volvió a llorar con amargura, mientras sollozaba le decía:

-Siento que hayas sido tan desgraciado, hijo, pero no podía decírtelo.

-Ya, ya me has dicho que no era conveniente que lo supiera – dijo remarcando la palabra conveniente – quizás deberías haberme preguntado que quería yo.

-Me hubieras dicho que querías conocerlo, y yo no podía permitírtelo.

-Ya, claro – dijo con desesperación - ¿Qué pasa?, ¿me querías solo para ti?, ¿no querías compartirme con nadie?, pues cualquiera lo diría, porque no te pesaba dejarme con quien fuera mientras tú ibas de fiesta en fiesta,

-No lo entiendes, yo siempre hice lo que creí que era mejor para ti, por eso no te lo dije.

-Pues no, no lo entiendo. Nunca pensé que pudieras llegar a ser tan egoísta, como para privarme de mi padre – dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Martha.

-Afuera, necesito respirar, aquí me ahogo – y salió de la casa dando un portazo.

Alexis que había permanecido allí todo el tiempo, lloraba en silencio. Su padre y su abuela jamás habían discutido de esa manera, y además ella nunca había visto a su padre tan dolido y a su abuela tan derrotada.

Martha volvió a llorar más fuerte al oír el portazo que dio su hijo. Alexis se acercó a ella.

-¡Ay abuela!, ¿Por qué no le contaste la verdad a papá? – le preguntó.

Martha la miró y solo pudo seguir llorando. La niña se sentó a su lado y le ofreció un pañuelo, a la vez que le volvía a llenar el vaso de whisky, y se lo tendía.

-Tómatelo, esto te tranquilizará, ¿quieres que llame a alguien?, ¿te preparo otra cosa?

-Gracias cariño – hipó Martha – con el trago creo que me sentiré mejor, espero que tu padre no haga ninguna tontería.

-¡Ay abuela!, no me asustes, ¿Qué puede pasarle a papá?

-Nada hija, no me hagas caso – contestó dándose cuenta que había asustado a su nieta – seguro que tu padre vuelve en seguida, solo está enfadado, ya verás que pronto se le pasa.

Pero Martha no estaba tan segura, había herido a su hijo, y no sabía cómo este iba a reaccionar. Si al menos se hubiese esperado un poco, le hubiera dado tiempo a explicarle, pero estaba demasiado dolido para escuchar nada. Ella conocía bien a su hijo, y sabía que para que Richard hubiera salido de esa manera era porque estaba muy molesto. También que cuando se enfadaba, que eran pocas veces, en principio se obcecaba mucho, pero luego recapacitaba y cuando pensaba bien las cosas, se serenaba, escuchaba y entraba en razón. Eso esperaba, que se serenase para que pudiese contarle toda la historia que no había podido contarle, tanto por el enfado de él, como por el estado en que se encontraba ella.

Castle había salido de su casa totalmente ofuscado, se sentía traicionado por su madre, no entendía como pudo engañarle durante todo su vida, y se había quedado tan tranquila. Echó a andar por Broome St. hacia el oeste, estuvo deambulando por las calles de la ciudad, sin darse cuenta de por dónde iba. Llegó hasta el río Hudson, hasta uno de los parques que lo bordeaban y allí se sentó en uno de los bancos que miraban hacia el agua. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado y perdió totalmente la noción del tiempo.

CONTINUARÁ…


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13:**

Era tarde, habían terminado de tomar las copas y estaban cansados. Se levantaron para irse y al pedir la cuenta, Brian les dijo que todo estaba pagado que Castle se había ocupado de todo. Se preguntaron qué habría pasado con este y su madre. Becket dijo que lo llamaría para saber de él, pero estuvo un rato llamando y no se lo cogían.

Se despidió de sus amigos prometiéndoles que los avisaría si se enteraba de algo sobre Castle, ya que todos se habían quedado muy preocupados.

Fue a su casa y desde allí volvió a llamar, pero no le contestaban. No quería alarmarse demasiado pronto, iba a esperar un rato a ver si Rick le devolvía las llamadas. Se sentó a ver la tele, para hacer algo de tiempo, y si en un rato no sabía nada, iría a su casa.

La despertó el sonido de su teléfono. Miró la pantalla y vio que era Castle. Descolgó enseguida.

-¿Rick, que ha pasado?, me tenías muy preocupada.

-¿Kate?, soy Alexis.

Escuchó la voz angustiada de la niña y de pronto sintió mucho miedo.

-¡Alexis!, ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿está bien tu abuela?

-Si, la abuela está aquí a mi lado… oye Kate, ¿mi padre está ahí contigo?

-No, estaba esperando que me llamara para saber cómo se encontraba Martha, pero he debido quedarme dormida, ¿Qué hora es?

-Son casi las seis de la mañana, entonces ¿mi padre no está ahí contigo? – preguntó Alexis con pesar.

-Alexis, me estas asustando, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ha pasado algo horrible – casi lloró la niña – papá y la abuela han discutido… mucho, yo nunca los había visto así, y papá se enfadó y se fue, y aún no ha vuelto.

-¿A qué hora se fue? – inquirió nerviosa.

-Serían las diez de la noche, lo he llamado al móvil, pero se fue tan enfadado que se dejó aquí la chaqueta y el teléfono y las llaves iban en el bolsillo.

-¿Por qué discutieron?

-¡Ay Kate ha sido espantoso!, por lo visto ha aparecido el abuelo…

-El abuelo, ¿Qué abuelo? – preguntó desconcertada.

-Pues el padre de papá, y por eso se han enfadado la abuela y él.

Kate no entendía mucho, pero conociendo la situación de Castle con su padre supuso que este estaría cuanto menos bastante alterado con su aparición.

-Alexis, voy para tu casa, y ya me contáis y vemos que hacemos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si Kate, aquí te esperamos.

Kate se arregló y se dirigió al loft de Castle. Pensaba en lo que habría ocurrido, Rick era un hombre bastante paciente, ella nunca lo había visto enfadado, así que debía haber pasado algo gordo.

Cuando llegó y le abrieron la puerta, la imagen que vio era desoladora. Martha estaba sentada en el sofá, tenía los ojos totalmente hinchados y enrojecidos por el llanto. A Alexis también se le notaba que había llorado, la niña se abrazó a ella cuando entró.

-¿Seguís sin tener noticias de tu padre?

-Si, seguimos sin saber nada – contestó Alexis.

Kate miró a Martha, estaba ausente y ni siquiera la miró cuando entró. De vez en cuando emitía pequeños suspiros y se secaba una lágrima. Se dirigió a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó.

Martha la miró y volvió a suspirar.

-Le he hecho daño a Richard, mucho daño, jamás me va a perdonar y todavía no sabe la mayor parte de la historia.

Kate no tenía muy claro a qué se refería, así que volvió a preguntar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Por qué se enfadó?

-Le mentí durante toda su vida, todo ha sido un engaño, pero no tuve más remedio que hacerlo, tenía que protegerlo. Tendría que haberle contado la verdad antes, pero lo fui dejando, y ahora aparece de nuevo y… mi hijo va a odiarme para siempre.

-No te va a odiar, Richard es incapaz de odiar a nadie, y menos a ti. Seguro que todo tiene una explicación y cuando lo sepa, las cosas volverán a ser como siempre.

-Ya nada volverá a ser como antes – suspiró la mujer – hoy se ha roto la confianza que había entre nosotros, ya nada volverá a ser como antes.

Kate se moría de curiosidad por saber que había pasado y que le había ocultado Martha a su hijo, pero la pobre mujer estaba tan nerviosa y además era evidente que había bebido, así que se dijo que no era el mejor momento.

Martha le cogió las manos y le dijo:

-Tienes que encontrarlo, hija – le dijo seria – sé que no va a hacer ninguna locura, no le haría eso a su hija, pero se fue tan afectado que hasta cruzar una calle le supondría un peligro.

-Voy a avisar para que se informen en los hospitales, y a ver si en algún distrito han dado noticia de algo – dijo intentando aparentar un aplomo que no sentía.

Miró a Alexis, realmente estaba asustada. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Ya verás como no le ha ocurrido nada. Creo que puedo saber dónde está, ahora que dé el aviso, saldré a buscarlo.

-Gracias Kate, no sé qué haríamos sin ti.

Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Esposito a su casa. No se esperaba que contestara Lanie, pero tampoco le sorprendió.

-Lanie, ¿puedes decirle a Esposito que se ponga?

-Buenos días a ti también, oye te noto seria, ¿ha pasado algo?

-Espero que no, que no haya pasado nada – dijo intentando disimular la preocupación, pero no engañó a su amiga.

-¿Qué ha pasado Kate?

-Pues realmente no lo sé, por lo visto Castle ha discutido con su madre por algo, Martha está nerviosísima por la discusión y está tan aturdida que desvaría, Alexis está asustadísima y Castle se enfadó tanto que se fue sobre las diez de la noche sin llaves y sin teléfono y no hemos vuelto a tener noticias de él.

-Vaya Kate, lo siento – dijo su amiga solidaria – ahora mismo te paso con Javi, está en el baño, y tu ¿cómo estás?

-Asustada Lanie, muy asustada, voy a acercarme a "The Old Haunt" por si le dio por irse allí en mitad de la noche, pero no estoy muy segura de que sea allí donde esté.

-Ya está aquí Javi, te paso con él.

Kate estuvo hablando un rato con Esposito, poniéndolo al tanto de todo. Este le dio ánimos, y le dijo que hablaría con Ryan, y que en comisaría se encargarían de hablar con los hospitales. Ella le dijo que se acercaría al bar de Castle, a ver si estaba por allí. Se despidieron prometiéndose estar en contacto.

Kate se volvió a Alexis y Martha, y les dijo que se iba a acercar al bar por si acaso, Alexis se levantó y se dirigió al mueble de la entrada, abrió el cajón y sacó unas llaves.

-Estas son las llaves de "The Old Haunt", no creo que papá tenga otras, pero igual estaba allí algún camarero y le dejó entrar.

-Gracias, no sé si estará allí, pero no se me ocurre otro sitio donde ir, ya os avisaré con lo que sea.

Kate se marchó, estaba muy preocupada. Llegó al bar, que estaba cerrado a cal y canto. Usó las llaves para entrar, allí no había nadie. Bajó al sótano y estuvo mirando por todos lados, pero Richard no estaba allí. Estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, cerró todo y salió a la calle. Llamó a Esposito y este le dijo que no había noticia de ningún accidente, y que había dado una descripción de Castle y de cómo iba vestido, por si algún compañero lo veía por alguna parte de la ciudad. También le dijo que el capitán estaba al tanto y que le daba permiso para seguir buscándolo, pero que la llamarían si surgía algún caso.

Kate cogió el coche y volvió a la calle de Castle, pensó para donde tiraría y fue dando vueltas con el coche por las calles cercanas, se fue alejando de la casa en dirección norte, luego volvió otra vez a la casa y tiró para el sur, siempre sin alejarse mucho y pensando que se había ido andando y sin dinero.

Se estaba empezando a angustiar por momentos, a cada poco llamaba a la comisaría o hablaba con Alexis, pero todavía no se sabía nada. Nueva York era una ciudad enorme y Richard podía estar en cualquier parte, si había estado andando todo el rato.

Cerca ya del mediodía recibió una llamada de Ryan, habían llamado de otra comisaría diciendo que un señor había llamado porque había visto a un hombre que le resultó sospechoso, pues llevaba mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio. Lo vio por la noche cuando sacó a pasear a su perro y le llamó la atención verlo en el mismo sitio al día siguiente. La descripción que dio del hombre coincidía con Castle. Le dijeron a Ryan que si mandaban una patrulla o se encargaban ellos, él les dijo que ya se ocupaban en su comisaría y en seguida llamó a Becket.

Esta le dio las gracias y se dirigió al lugar que le habían dicho, al parque junto al río Hudson. Dejó el coche donde pudo, y fue hasta los bancos que miraban a la ribera del río, allí en uno de ellos estaba sentado Castle. Se acercó por detrás y lo llamó, pero no le contestó. Se acercó aún más y al mirarlo se asustó, tenía muy mala cara, estaba pálido, le tocó la mano, estaba fría. Se asustó muchísimo, por un momento se pensó que estaba… ¡no! No podía ser.

-¡Castle! – gritó mientras lo zarandeaba.

Él pareció salir de su letargo.

-¿Kate?

-¡Joder Castle! – le gritó ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – por un momento pensé que estabas…

-¿Qué estaba cómo? – preguntó él que también se había sorprendido por la presencia de ella allí.

-¡Muerto! – le gritó de nuevo – me has asustado muchísimo – le dijo muy nerviosa y dando rienda suelta a las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo todo el día, se sentó a su lado.

Él la abrazó.

-Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo, ¿Qué hora es?

-Son más de las doce, tu madre y Alexis están aterrorizadas pensando que pueda haberte pasado algo.

-Mi madre – dijo con tono de pesar – ¿te contó que me ha estado mintiendo toda mi vida?, no tengo muchas ganas de verla.

-No me ha contado nada, solo sé que está destrozada.

-Todo el tiempo supo quién era mi padre y nunca me lo dijo, ¿puedes creerlo? – preguntó él, que seguía a lo suyo.

-Mira Rick no sé qué habrá pasado y por qué te mintió, solo sé lo que he visto, Martha lo está pasando fatal y creo que deberías darle la oportunidad de explicarse y hablar con ella. Además está tu hija, que no sabe que ha ocurrido, pero que os ha visto pelearos y está realmente asustada.

-Pobre Alexis, por ella tengo que volver a casa, pero no entiendo porque me mintió mi madre, ella nunca ha sido así, no lo entiendo

-Pues por eso tienes que dejar que te explique.

-Si ella supiera lo duro que fue – siguió divagando – yo intentaba disimularlo, no quería que fuera infeliz, por eso hacía como si no me importara no tener padre, pero si que me importó, es duro ser un niño y que en el colegio te digan cosas terribles.

-¿Qué te decían? – preguntó curiosa.

-Un día, tendría unos ocho años y en el colegio un niño me dijo, que mi madre era una zorra y yo un bastardo, yo no lo entendí muy bien, le dije que mi madre no era un animal, sino una señora muy guapa, Joey Brill que así se llamaba ese niño, se rió de mi diciendo que encima de bastardo era tonto. Yo me enfadé tanto que me le eché encima y empecé a pegarle. Ese día me recogió Roger, todavía me acuerdo, cuando me vio con un ojo morado, me preguntó que me había pasado, se lo conté y después de explicarme de forma bastante light el significado de la palabra bastardo, me pidió que no se lo contara nunca a mi madre porque eso era mentira y ella se pondría muy triste. Mi madre nunca se enteró de eso, ni siquiera de los cinco días que estuve expulsado por romperle la nariz a Joey, Roger y Eddie se encargaron de todo.

-Lo siento Rick, lo siento mucho – le dio un beso – pero estoy segurísima de que tu madre tuvo una buena razón para ocultarte quien era tu padre.

-Debería volver y hablar con ella, ¿verdad? – preguntó dudoso.

-Si – dijo levantándose y tirando de él – anda volvamos a casa, yo voy a llamar a los chicos para decirles que has aparecido y estás bien.

-¿Has movilizado a la caballería para buscarme?

-Llevas varias horas desaparecido y yo soy policía, solo he utilizado mis contactos.

CONTINUARÁ…


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14:**

Cuando llegaron al loft, allí seguían Alexis y Martha sentadas en el sofá. Las dos estaban más tranquilas y esperaban pacientes noticias de Richard. Al oír el timbre, Alexis corrió a abrir, al ver a su padre se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Papá, ¿estás bien?, ¿Dónde estabas?, nos tenías muy preocupadas – preguntó ansiosa.

-Sí, estoy bien, no me di cuenta de la hora que era, siento haberos asustado – dijo mientras abrazaba a su hija y miraba a su madre.

-Me alegro tanto de que estés bien, hijo – le dijo su madre entre suspiros.

-Siento haberme marchado de esa manera, sin darte una oportunidad para explicarte.

-Yo también siento no habértelo contado todo antes, pero fue pasando el tiempo, y aunque nunca he podido olvidar que pasó, me acostumbré a mantener esa mentira y me acomodé a ello.

-Bueno, pues ya va siendo hora de que me lo expliques todo, necesito entender porque me mentiste.

-Fue por tu bien, hijo, o al menos eso pensaba.

-Bueno, yo mejor me voy – dijo Kate, viendo que llegaba el momento de las confidencias – además tengo que trabajar.

-No por favor – le dijo Rick – quédate, quiero que tú también oigas mi historia.

-Bueno, a ver si puedo, voy a llamar para pedir permiso.

Kate, habló con el capitán, el cual se alegró mucho al saber que Castle estaba bien, y le dio el resto del día libre,

Se sentaron los tres en el sofá, Castle entre su hija y Kate.

-Bueno, pues allá vamos.

Y Martha se sentó en un sillón frente a ellos, como si estuviera frente a un tribunal que iba a juzgarla.

-Yo nací y viví en San Francisco, quise ser actriz desde pequeña. A mis padres no les hacía mucha ilusión que su única hija se dedicara a esto, pero yo insistí y al final me salí con la mía. Empecé a estudiar arte dramático, canto y baile y la verdad no se me daba mal, cuando acabé los estudios, empecé a presentarme a todas las audiciones y casting que surgían. Me empezaron a dar pequeños papeles, fue entonces cuando me cambié de nombre.

-¿No te llamas Martha Rodgers? – le preguntó su hijo con asombro

-Si hijo, Martha Rodgers es mi verdadero nombre, mis padres se llamaban Richard y Elizabeth, pero uno de los agentes que me contrató, pensó que debería cambiar mi nombre por uno más sonoro, y decidió que debería llamarme Lilly Perkins. Con estos trabajos, fui adquiriendo experiencia, y me podía ir manteniendo. Fue en ese tiempo cuando mis padres murieron en aquel accidente de coche – no pudo evitar que se le volvieran a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

-¡Ay abuela que triste, entonces te quedaste sola! – intervino Alexis con pesadumbre – ¿tu sabías que tus abuelos murieron en un accidente? – le preguntó a su padre.

-Sí, eso sí lo sabía – contestó su padre serio.

-Al poco de morir mis padres – siguió contando – yo seguía trabajando en donde podía y me ofrecieron uno de los papeles protagonista en una obra de teatro. Tuve bastante éxito y fue a raíz de ese papel que conocí a tu padre.

-¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó Richard

-Alexander… Alexander William Carrington III

-Vaya – dijo Richard con ironía – así que también hay un Alexander William Carrington I y un Alexander William Carrington II.

-Tu abuelo y tu bisabuelo.

-Parece que perdí la oportunidad de llamarme Alexander William Carrington IV – cada vez que repetía el largo nombre lo hacía con cierto retintín en la voz.

-No podía llamarte así, solo usé el Alexander de segundo nombre como recuerdo, a pesar de que tu padre me destrozó la vida, es el hombre al que más he querido nunca.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis? – le preguntó su hijo.

-Te lo contaré como ocurrió. Como te dije era una de las protagonistas de aquella obra de teatro, junto con otras cuatro chicas. Cuando conocí a tu padre yo no sabía quién era. Él fue un día al teatro con unos amigos y al terminar la función entraron a los camerinos a conocer a las actrices porque según ellos habían quedado muy impresionados por nuestra actuación. Estuvimos hablando y nos invitaron a cenar. Fuimos todas y formamos un grupo muy agradable. Yo desde el principio me sentí atraída por Alex, era tan guapo – rememoró Martha con nostalgia – alto, con los cabellos castaños y esos increíbles ojos azules que has heredado. Empezamos a hablar y a hablar. Él solo me contó que había acabado sus primeros años de universidad y que aunque quería seguir estudiando no se decidía, y mientras, trabajaba como administrativo en una empresa, a partir de ahí nos vimos con frecuencia, empezamos a salir y al cabo de un tiempo tuvimos relaciones. La verdad es que a pesar de tener ya 21 años era bastante inocente. Tu padre fue mi primer hombre Richard, y si las cosas hubieran salido como debían, yo seguiría casada con él porque fue mi primer amor y el gran amor de mi vida. Nos cuidamos, pero aun así, me quedé embarazada. En esos momentos un hijo no formaba parte de mis planes – dijo mirando a Richard – pero al enterarme que venías en camino, me alegré, quería a tu padre, y aunque siempre había pensado que mi carrera de actriz era lo primero, el día que descubrí que estaba embarazada cambiaron mis prioridades.

Martha seguía estando muy nerviosa y tenía la boca seca. Miró a su público, su hijo, su nieta y su nuera la miraban atentamente. Se dirigió a Alexis.

-Cariño, ¿podrías traerme un poco de agua?, se me seca la garganta.

-Claro que si abuela – dijo Alexis que se levantó enseguida para cumplir el encargo.

Después de beber un poco, Martha siguió hablando.

-Ese día por la tarde, y como cada día, tu padre vino a buscarme al teatro. Después de ir a cenar le dije que tenía que decirle algo muy importante. Le conté lo del embarazo. Él tampoco tenía planeado tener un hijo tan pronto, pero te juro Richard, que se alegró, al menos eso creí yo. Empezó a hacer planes, comentó que hablaría con su padre, que él nos ayudaría, y que con su trabajo podríamos mantenernos. Yo le pregunté, que pasaría con sus estudios y él dijo que podrían esperar unos años. Como ya te he dicho, aún no sabía quién era, para mí solo era Alex, Alex Carrington, ignorante de mí, no tenía ni idea de quien era esa familia. Nos despedimos esa noche, él dijo que iría a su casa a hablar con su padre y que ya me contaría cuando volviera. No volví a verlo hasta el otro día que estuvo en el teatro.

-¿No apareció nunca más? – preguntó Kate curiosa sin poder evitar intervenir – ¿no supiste nada de él, no lo buscaste?

-No, al día siguiente quien vino al teatro fue un abogado, Travis Foster el abogado de la familia Carrington – dijo Martha mientras se estremecía – era el hombre más siniestro que he conocido nunca. Me dijo que Alex le había dicho a su padre que tenía un grave problema, o sea yo, bueno, nosotros – dijo mirando a su hijo – y que no sabía cómo deshacerse de él, que estaba segurísimo de que me había quedado embarazada a posta para pescarlo, por su gran fortuna, imagínate mi cara cuando me enteré de lo de la gran fortuna…

-Pero, ¿quién narices es ese tal Alexander no sé cuántos III? – interrumpió Richard ofuscado.

-Como te dije Alexander William Carrington III, único heredero de los viñedos y las Bodegas Carrington en el Valle de Napa, multimillonario, un niño bien de la alta sociedad californiana – rió amargamente – y yo que creía que era un simple oficinista, mira con quien me fui a meter – suspiró Martha.

-¿Qué pasó luego? – preguntó Richard ya con bastante interés.

-Ese señor Foster, me dio un cheque con muchos ceros, alegando que era lo único que conseguiría de la familia Carrington y una dirección, la de una especie de clínica donde un supuesto doctor practicaba abortos. Me dijo que Alex no quería saber nada de nosotros, y que lo mejor era deshacerse del problema.

-El problema era yo, ¿no?, ¿Y tú que hiciste? – preguntó su hijo con amargura.

-Rompí el cheque en mil pedazos y se lo arrojé a la cara, gritándole que jamás abortaría, que me daba igual que Alex no nos quisiera, pero que nunca me practicaría un aborto. Aquel hombre se acercó a mí, y me acorraló contra la pared, me metió la mano por debajo de la falda y empezó a tocarme, diciendo que era muy bonita y que entendía porque Alex se había encaprichado de mí, que debía de ser muy buena en la cama. Me echaba su fétido aliento y mientras seguía sobándome, me decía que a él también le podía dedicar un ratito. Por un momento pensé que iba a violarme allí mismo, no sé de donde saqué fuerzas, pero le di una patada en la entrepierna que le hizo apartarse de mí. Se empezó a reír diciendo que le encantaban las gatitas salvajes como yo, y me amenazó.

-¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó Richard emocionado por el relato de su madre.

-Me dijo que si me quería quedar con el bastardo, que ese era mi problema, pero que si algún día se llegara a enterar que me había acercado a los Carrington para reclamarles algo o hablarles de ti, me buscaría y me encontraría, que te llevaría de mi lado y se desharía de ti, y que se cobraría la patada que acababa de darle. Después de eso me grito que desapareciera y eso hice. Gracias a Dios, nunca le conté a Alex que mi verdadero nombre no era Lilly Perkins, no sé porque no lo hice, era mi nombre artístico, me gustaba y todo el mundo me decía Lilly. Volví a usar mi verdadero nombre y con los ahorros que tenía me quité de en medio, ni siquiera me despedí de mis compañeros del teatro, sencillamente, desaparecí.

Después de escuchar las emotivas palabras de Martha, estaban todos emocionados. Richard se levantó del sofá y arrodillándose delante de su madre, le tomó las manos.

-Gracias mamá, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, por quererme tener y por cuidarme, y siento haberme portado anoche como un auténtico cretino, siento haberte dicho esas cosas horribles, lo siento. ¡Te quiero! – y se incorporó para abrazarla.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, querido – dijo Martha entre lágrimas y correspondiendo al abrazo – tenías todo la razón del mundo al enfadarte, debí contarte todo esto mucho antes… yo también te quiero. Eres mi mayor orgullo.

-Abuela – intervino Alexis mientras se sonaba la nariz – me siento súper orgullosa de ti, eres la mejor, pero ¿Qué pasó después?, ¿Dónde fuiste cuando desapareciste?

-Bueno, ya que estamos seguiré contándoos la historia de mi vida. Anda hijo vuelve a sentarte, que tenemos para un rato, sé que siempre te has preguntado porque íbamos de un lado para otro – dijo ya mucho más tranquila después del momento de reconciliación y demostración de cariño de su hijo – ahora sabrás por qué.

Y durante un gran rato, Martha les contó que en San Francisco cogió un autobús para Las Vegas, que gracias a que era muy delgada pudo ocultar su embarazo y estuvo trabajando de crupier en un casino hasta que se le empezó a notar la tripa y el dueño la echó. Buscando otro trabajo, le llegó una carta de Travis Foster, advirtiéndole que no le perdía la pista y que sabía dónde estaba y que esperaba que cumpliera su promesa.

-Eso me asustó bastante y me decidió a dejar Las Vegas y marchar a otra ciudad, no sabía dónde ir, ya estaba bastante avanzado el embarazo y no quería viajar muy lejos. Me volví a California, a Los Ángeles, pensé que en un lugar tan grande no me encontrarían, tonta de mí, ese maldito abogado me estuvo amenazando durante años.

-¿Es por eso que nunca estábamos mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio? – preguntó Richard – ¿Por qué nos estábamos escondiendo de mi padre?

-No sé realmente si de tu padre o de su abogado, pero cada cierto tiempo me enviaba un mensaje, donde me demostraba que sabía perfectamente donde estábamos, a que colegio ibas, con quien nos veíamos, debía tener un investigador a sueldo fijo o algo así. Lo único que yo sé es que viví aterrada durante años.

-Vaya, no tenía ni idea – comentó Richard afligido – debiste pasarlo muy mal.

-Si y no, si, porque siempre me sentía observada y perseguida y no, porque conocí gente estupenda que me ayudó mucho.

-¿Qué hiciste en Los Ángeles abuela? – preguntó Alexis absolutamente fascinada por la historia.

-Allí estuve unos cuantos meses, tenía unos ahorros que me ayudaron a sobrevivir, porque ya no podía trabajar. Allí naciste hijo, y nos quedamos hasta que se me acabó el dinero y el maldito abogado volvió a darme un aviso. Tendrías unos cinco meses. Con lo me quedaba compré un billete lo más lejos posible de Los Ángeles. Nos fuimos a Nashville en Tennessee, viajamos durante varios días. Allí entre en un bar a comer algo, Rosie, unas de las camareras tuvo que verme tal cara de hambre y desesperación que se ofreció a ayudarme, me consiguió un empleo de camarera allí mismo y me dijo que conocía a alguien que te cuidaría mientras yo trabajaba. Al cerrar me llevó a su casa, donde vivía con su madre Maxine y su hija Amy.

-Me acuerdo de la abuela Maxine – intervino Richard sonriendo – me encantaba pelar guisantes con ella, ¿Qué le pasó?

-Estuvimos allí durante tres años. Maxine te adoraba, eras el único hombre de la casa. Luego ella enfermó y murió, Amy se casó y se fue a Seattle y nos quedamos solos Rosie, tu y yo. De nuevo volví a tener noticias del maldito abogado, creía que ya allí no me encontraría, pero de nuevo me equivoqué. Rosie conocía mi historia, y mis sueños de ser actriz, así que me habló de un primo lejano que tenía una compañía de teatro que hacía giras por todo el país, lo que me ayudaría a trabajar en lo que quería y además me proporcionaría cierta seguridad ya que iría cambiando constantemente de ciudad.

-¿La compañía de Roger? – preguntó Rick.

-La misma, fueron a Nashville y allí los conocí. Rosie les contó mi historia y ellos, porque Roger y Eddie ya estaban juntos, nos acogieron como parte de su familia. Rosie decidió irse a Seattle con su hija, que acababa de hacerla abuela, y nosotros nos dedicamos a recorrer el país, de una ciudad para otra.

-¿Cómo hiciste para que papá pudiera ir al colegio? – preguntó Alexis curiosa.

-Hacíamos giras por ciudades cercanas y en una de esas nos instalábamos y te matriculaba en el colegio, intentaba que no estuvieras en más de dos colegios durante un curso, pero sé que fue muy duro para ti hijo – continuó Martha – cuando no podías ir al colegio Roger o Eddie se ponían a estudiar contigo, nunca descuidamos tu educación.

-Lo sé – dijo Richard – la verdad es que no he salido tan mal dadas las circunstancias.

-Claro que no – le respondió su madre – creo que a partir de ahí, el resto ya lo conoces – concluyó Martha, bebiendo un sorbo de agua.

-Pero yo no – replicó Alexis curiosa – y quiero saberlo todo.

-Yo también – intervino Kate – Martha tu vida, a pesar de los malos momentos ha debido ser fascinante, me tienes totalmente alucinada.

-Tendréis que esperar a otro momento – contestó Martha – estoy agotada, y esa parte de la historia también la conoce Richard, así que muy bien puede contarla él.

-¡Dios mío! – exclamó Rick que todavía no había salido de su asombro – acabo de darme cuenta de que mi vida es como un culebrón.

-Bueno – dijo Alexis – esperaremos. Por cierto, ¿no tenéis hambre?, me crujen las tripas.

-Es que es muy tarde, llevamos horas hablando – dijo Richard – venga os invito a cenar.

-Id sin mí – dijo Martha – estoy agotada.

-De eso nada – contestó su hijo cariñoso – o vamos todos o no vamos ninguno. Si estás tan cansada encargamos comida, no vamos a dejarte sola.

-Muchas gracias, hijo, pero de verdad que no me importa.

-Pero a nosotros sí, ¿verdad papá?

-Claro que sí, ¿Qué preferís?

Y las tres respondieron a la vez.

-Italiano – dijo Alexis.

-Chino – dijo Kate.

-Tailandés – dijo Martha.

-Pediré un poco de cada, para que no os peleéis – dijo Castle con una sonrisa.

CONTINUARÁ…


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15:**

Mientras comían no pudieron evitar seguir hablando del tema. Kate y Alexis comían con apetito. Martha y su hijo jugueteaban con la comida en el plato. La niña era la que más curiosidad sentía, así que le preguntó a su padre.

-Papá, y ahora que ya sabes quién es, ¿no te apetece conocer a tu padre?

-Pues la verdad es que no – le contestó – he sido capaz de vivir sin él muchos años, y no tengo necesidad de verle ahora.

-Una cosa abuela – siguió preguntando la niña – si ya papá es mayor y su padre no podía quitártelo, ¿Por qué te asustaste tanto cuando lo viste?, ¿supiste enseguida que era él?

-Alexis, creo que la abuela no desea seguir hablando del tema – le dijo Castle a su hija.

-No hija, no me importa, entiendo que sientas curiosidad – le contestó su abuela – y a lo que me preguntabas antes, realmente no lo sé, supongo que no me lo esperaba, y cuando le vi ahí, igual a como lo recordaba, bueno más viejo y con el pelo casi blanco, me removió muchos recuerdos malos, y ya ahí me puse muy nerviosa y a llorar como una boba.

-Y ¿sabes que quería? – preguntó su hijo también interesado.

-Dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo, de ti, que teníamos una conversación pendiente.

-Pero ¿él sabe de mí? – preguntó Rick extrañado – se supone que él piensa que yo no existo.

-Igual se enteró de algún modo, supo tu nombre y te buscó, sales mucho en Internet, vio tu fecha de nacimiento y echó cuentas, la verdad no tengo ni idea, solo repetía que teníamos que hablar y me llamaba Lilly.

-¡Qué raro!, no creo que a estas alturas de la vida, venga a reclamar mi custodia – dijo Castle.

-Las tres mujeres sonrieron ante el comentario del escritor.

-Lo que más temo es que vuelva a aparecer por el teatro, no quiero volver a verlo – suspiró Martha.

-No te preocupes, el próximo día te acompañaré – le dijo su hijo – me quedaré esperando hasta que acabes y si aparece hablaré yo con él.

-¡Ay, vaya por Dios! – exclamó Martha.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó su hijo.

-Creo que tienes una hermana.

-¿Una hermana?

-Si hijo, Alex venía con una chica que le llamó papá.

-¡Hala! – exclamó Alexis – un abuelo nuevo y una tía. ¡Huyys, perdón! – se disculpó al ver los semblantes serios de su padre y abuela.

-Bueno, vuestra compañía me es muy grata, pero voy a retirarme – comentó Martha – estoy agotada. Richard, ¿te importaría acompañarme?

-Ve con la abuela, papá – respondió rápidamente Alexis – Kate me ayuda a recoger, ¿verdad? – dijo mirando a la detective.

-Claro que si – respondió esta.

Subieron hasta el dormitorio de Martha, una vez dentro, esta se sentó en la cama y le hizo señas a su hijo para que se sentara junto a ella.

-Hijo, me gustaría volver a disculparme por… – empezó Martha.

-No me debes ninguna disculpa, soy yo el que debe disculparse.

-Pero debí contártelo mucho antes, no esperar tanto.

-Entiendo que no quisieras hacerlo al principio y que luego lo dejaras pasar. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo con Alexis, es una historia demasiado sórdida como para ir contándola por ahí.

-Y, ¿cómo te sientes al saber que tu padre está por ahí?, y a mí no me digas que te da igual, que te conozco y sé que no es así.

-La verdad, me siento raro, no sé si quiero saber más de él o tratar de olvidarlo para siempre, pero te mentiría si te dijera que no me da curiosidad saber cosas de él.

-Yo no puedo contarte mucho, porque realmente lo conocí poco, pero si quieres ponerte en contacto con él, cosa que entiendo, de verdad que no me importa Richard, solo te pido que a mí me mantengas al margen de todo.

-No sé qué haré, ahora creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos todos a dormir.

-Hijo, dile a Kate que se quede contigo, no estés solo esta noche.

-A ver si quiere, ahora que Alexis ya le dio permiso, y tú acabas de dárselo también.

-¿Mi nieta le dio permiso para quedarse? – rió Martha – esta niña es única.

-Si, que lo es – respondió su padre orgulloso – fue el día que le dolían las muelas del juicio.

-En la sala mientras Alexis le pedía lo mismo a Kate.

-Kate, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro – le contestó a la niña.

-¿Te quedarías aquí esta noche?, no creo que mi padre deba estar solo.

-Solo no está, estáis tú y tu abuela.

-Sí, pero no es lo mismo – dijo pensativa – papá parece que ha aceptado su situación, y lo más importante, se ha reconciliado con la abuela…

-Bueno – intervino Kate – ya Martha nos explicó, que hizo lo mejor para tu padre.

-Sí pero ¿te haces una idea de todo lo que papá ha sabido hoy?, en un solo día ha descubierto quien es su padre, que no lo quiso y lo que es peor, que quiso deshacerse de él, y que además tuvo a alguien persiguiendo a la abuela durante años.

-Si, ha sido demasiada información, pero Rick es fuerte, parece que lo ha aceptado muy bien.

-Aunque aparente estarlo, mi padre no está bien, Kate – dijo seria la niña – lo conozco y sé que esto lo ha afectado profundamente, por eso necesita que estés con él estos días, necesita todo nuestro apoyo.

-Becket sonrió y se admiró de la madurez de la niña. Le encantaba Alexis, realmente Castle había hecho un gran trabajo con ella, y eso que él ni siquiera tuvo un modelo de padre a seguir.

-Claro que me quedaré con él.

-¿Quién se quedará conmigo? – preguntó Richard que en ese momento bajaba las escaleras.

-Nosotras – le respondió su hija – ¿cómo está la abuela?

-Creo que está más tranquila – respondió su padre.

-Bueno – dijo la niña – es tarde y anoche dormí poco. Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches – contestaron los adultos.

-Una vez se hubo retirado la niña, Castle se dirigió a Kate.

-No hace falta que te quedes si no quieres. Mañana tienes que ir a trabajar temprano y yo estoy bien.

-Quiero quedarme contigo esta noche, y como hoy no he ido a trabajar nadie me ha visto cómo voy vestida, así que puedo ir de aquí directamente a la comisaría.

-Gracias – dijo dándole un beso en los labios – ¿nos vamos arriba?, la verdad es que estoy cansado.

-Tienes que estarlo, te has llevado toda la noche sentado en un banco.

Subieron a la habitación. Castle le indicó el cajón donde tenía las camisetas. Ella sacó una negra y al abrirla para ponérsela no pudo evitar echarse a reír cuando la vio. En el pecho y en letras grandes y blancas ponía "Estoy madurando" y abajo con el mismo tipo de letra pero más pequeña "Disculpen las molestias"

-¿Y esto? – le preguntó divertida.

-Me la regaló Alexis el día del padre.

-Es genial – siguió riendo, mientras se dirigía al baño – que bien te conoce tu hija.

Se desvistió y se metió en la cama. Tenía allí el portátil, y no pudo evitar encenderlo y teclear en un buscador el nombre de su padre.

Cuando Kate salió, vio a Rick totalmente concentrado en la pantalla del ordenador. Pensó que estaba escribiendo, y no quiso interrumpir su proceso creativo, así que se metió en la cama su lado. Él al sentirla, se dirigió a ella:

-Fíjate, Kate, el tipo que me engendró está forrado de millones.

Ella al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se acercó a mirar.

-Pensé que estabas escribiendo.

-No, ahora que sé su nombre me ha dado curiosidad.

-Rick, ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que sabes quién es tu padre?

-Mi madre me preguntó lo mismo, pero no supe que responderle, porque realmente no sé cómo me siento. Tengo curiosidad por saber de él, como es lógico, y por otro lado siento unos enormes deseos de partirle el alma por lo que le hizo a mi madre. Bueno por lo que nos hizo a los dos.

-¿Y si vuelve al teatro para hablar con Martha?

-No sé qué tiene que hablar con ella, fue él quien la abandonó, así que no tiene que venir a reclamarle nada.

-Tampoco sabemos si vais a volver a verle, así que lo mejor es esperar a ver qué pasa.

-Tienes razón, y mejor guardo el ordenador de una vez.

Y dicho y hecho, apagó el aparato. Se abrazaron y él le propuso mimoso.

-Vente a vivir con nosotros, Kate. Mi madre y mi hija te adoran y yo te necesito en mi vida a tiempo completo.

-No sé si sería adecuado Rick, no estoy segura.

-¿No estás segura de mí? – preguntó con cara triste.

-Por Dios Rick, no me mires con esa cara de cordero degollado – protestó ella, porque esa expresión lastimosa de él podía con ella.

-Es mi cara de tristeza infinita. Hoy me entero que mi padre me rechazó y la mujer que amo, también me rechaza.

-No es lo mismo – protestó ella – yo no te rechazo, solo que es demasiado pronto para vivir juntos y tener que dar explicaciones a la gente.

-Si fueras por ahí diciendo que eres mi novia, podrías decir que vives conmigo.

-¡Buufff! – protestó ella – cuando te pones así eres imposible – y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

-No te enfades conmigo inspectora, que hoy estoy triste y necesito mimitos.

Se volvió a mirarle. Él seguía con el puchero puesto. Le sonrió acariciándole y le besó en los labios.

-Ven aquí chico escritor que te voy a quitar las penas.

Y abrazándose a él, empezó a besarle con pasión, a lo que él le correspondía encantado. Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que ella notó que a pesar de sus besos, él se había quedado dormido. Pobre Rick, habían sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día. Se acurrucó junto a él, y se echó a dormir.

* * *

Alexander se había informado que esa tarde volvería a haber función de teatro. Había comprado otra entrada. Esta vez iría solo. Su hija había tenido que volver a San Francisco, y aunque le insistió para que volviera con ella, él se negó, alegando que tenía asuntos que resolver. Tenía que hablar con Lilly, claro que no le dijo nada a su hija, porque sabía que esta no le dejaría después del numerito que montaron el otro día en el teatro, que hasta tuvieron que sacarlos los de seguridad.

Su hija le había preguntado quien era esa mujer, pero él no quiso darle mucha información, todavía no, así que solo le dijo que era una antigua amiga, pero que se habían peleado, y que evidentemente no quería volver a verlo.

Tomó un taxi y se paró en la esquina de la calle donde estaba la entrada lateral, ya se había informado que por allí entraba el personal y los actores.

Se había llevado los pequeños gemelos que compró para ver la función porque no quería perder detalle.

Al rato llegó un taxi que paró ante la puerta. De él se apeó aquel hombre que él estaba cien por cien seguro que era su hijo. Y no porque tuviera un cierto parecido con él, que si se parecía, pero a quien realmente se parecía era a su padre, es decir al abuelo del muchacho.

Este ayudó a bajar a Lilly. ¡Estaba tan bonita como la recordaba!, no sabía cómo iba a abordarla, pero tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que explicarle muchas cosas.

Esperó un rato grande, para dar tiempo a que empezara la función, no quería volver a ponerla nerviosa y menos, antes de su actuación. Cuando lo creyó conveniente pagó al taxista y entró al teatro.

Preston Parker había acudido al teatro a interesarse por Martha, se alegró de ver a su antiguo amigo. Cuando Martha salió a escena ellos se pusieron a hablar. Fue entonces cuando entró Alexander. Preston lo vio enseguida y se dirigió airado hacia él:

-¡No sé cómo tiene la desfachatez de volver a aparecer por aquí!, ¡Haga el favor de marcharse!

-No pienso irme hasta que hable con Lilly – dijo a la vez que miraba a un sorprendido Richard.

-Este es el tipo que molestó a tu madre, Rick, si quieres llamo a la policía.

-Mi madre no tiene absolutamente nada que hablar con usted – contestó Castle muy serio – creo que lo mejor es que se vaya.

-Por supuesto que tiene mucho que hablar conmigo, y no me voy hasta que la vea.

-Ella no quiere volver a verle en su vida.

-Pero yo sí quiero verla a ella, lo necesito – dijo Alexander con cansancio – ¿sabes quién soy? – dirigiéndose a Richard.

-Sí, mi madre me habló de usted y me lo contó todo, así que no entiendo la necesidad que tiene de hablar con ella, será mejor que se marche.

-Porque tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas, no me iré de aquí – dijo empecinado.

-Voy a llamar a la policía – intervino Preston.

-Creo que no hará falta – contestó Rick tomando una decisión y mirando a su padre – yo hablaré con él. Por favor Preston, voy a llamar a alguien para que venga a recoger a mi madre, no la dejes sola hasta que vengan por ella.

-Por supuesto Rick, confía en mí.

Sacó el móvil y marcó el número de Kate.

-Becket – contestó ésta.

-Kate soy yo.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Estoy en el teatro. Alexander ha vuelto a venir e insiste en hablar con mi madre. Voy a hacerlo yo, no quiero que lo vea y vuelva a pasar por lo del otro día, así que nos vamos a hablar a otro sitio. ¿Te importaría venir a recogerla para llevarla a casa?, le he dicho a Preston que se espere hasta que tú llegues.

-Por supuesto Rick, yo estaré allí cuando termine. ¿Cómo estás tú? – preguntó preocupada.

-Bien, bien, ya luego hablamos en casa. Gracias Kate, te quiero – y colgó el teléfono.

-Vámonos de aquí – dirigiéndose a Alexander – te llevará a un sitio donde podamos hablar.

CONTINUARÁ…


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16:**

Salieron a la calle y paró un taxi, le indicó al taxista la dirección de "The Old Haunt". Al entrar al local saludó al camarero y le indicó que estaría abajo, pero que no quería que nadie le molestara, es más, si venía alguien preguntando por él, nadie debía saber que estaba allí.

Bajaron al sótano.

-¿Esto es tuyo? – le preguntó Alexander.

-Si – respondió Rick escueto.

-Es bonito.

-Lo sé.

Le ofreció asiento y le preguntó si quería tomar algo, mientras él se servía un whisky. Alexander declinó la invitación, no había ido hasta allí para beber una copa.

-Bueno – empezó Richard - ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tiene que hablar con mi madre?

-Me gustaría haberlo hablado directamente con Lilly.

-Ella no se llama Lilly, se llama Martha.

-Cuando yo la conocí se llamaba Lilly, y luego se cambió el nombre.

Castle no entró en explicaciones sobre el nombre de su madre, eso no era lo más importante.

-Me parece que va a tener que conformarse y hablar conmigo.

-Ya me has dicho que sabes quién soy y que tu madre te lo contó todo. ¿También te contó que me engañó respecto a ti?

-¿Cómo así que le engañó?, ¿Qué quiere decir?

-Ella decidió interrumpir el embarazo, dijo que era demasiado joven para cargar con un niño, se quedó con el dinero y se quitó de en medio.

-Un momento – intervino Rick – no lo entiendo. Ella no abortó, soy la prueba de que no lo hizo.

-Pues eso es lo que tampoco entiendo yo, le dije que me casaría con ella y que formaríamos una familia, pero ella por lo visto prefirió el dinero.

Allí había algo que no cuadraba, la historia que le contó su madre y lo poco que le había contado Alexander aunque se parecían, no coincidían, lo mejor sería empezar por el principio.

-Creo que lo mejor es que me lo cuente todo – le animó Rick.

-De acuerdo – contestó Alexander – tienes derecho a saberlo.

Le habló de su familia, de un padre muy autoritario y exigente y de una madre que no conoció pues murió al poco de nacer él. Él era el único heredero de los viñedos y las bodegas y una vez que terminó los primeros años de universidad, como no se había decidido aún en que especializarse, su padre le buscó un trabajo como administrativo en la empresa de un amigo, para que no estuviera sin hacer nada. Trabajó allí durante un año y fue cuando conoció a Lilly. Le contó como la conoció.

Rick asentía porque todo eso coincidía con la historia contada por su madre.

Siguió hablándole del día que vino Lilly diciéndole que estaba embarazada, que se sorprendió mucho porque no lo esperaba, pero que le hizo ilusión y fue a hablar con su padre.

Richard se puso en guardia. Ahora empezaba la parte de la historia que él no conocía.

-Fui a casa, al Valle de Napa – continuó recordando Alexander – allí estaba mi padre con su abogado.

-Travis Foster – afirmó Richard.

-¿Le conoces? – preguntó confundido Alexander.

-Digamos que he oído hablar de él, pero no le interrumpo más, siga.

-Mi padre se enfadó mucho, dijo que era tonto por liarme con una cualquiera. Aquello me dolió. Yo quería a Lilly, ella fue mi primer amor, mi primera mujer, estaba loco por ella. Mi padre siguió gritando y diciendo que jamás me dejaría casarme con alguien como ella, y que si se me ocurría hacerlo, me desheredaría. Le grité que no quería su dinero, que podía metérselo por donde le cupiera, pero que me casaría con Lilly aunque tuviese que limpiar baños para mantenerla a ella y a mi hijo.

A Alexander le brillaban los ojos mientras hablaban. Siguió con su historia.

-Me fui a acostar. A la mañana siguiente me levanté igual de enfadado y empecé a recoger mis cosas con intención de dejar la casa para siempre. Era ya por la tarde cuando mi padre me llamó a su despacho y me dio la noticia más horrible que he escuchado nunca. Me dijo que Travis se había encargado de todo, que había ido a hablar con Lilly, porque estaba seguro de que era una buscona y una aprovechada y que la muy sinvergüenza aceptó un cheque de mucho dinero para poder pagarse un aborto y empezar una nueva vida – aquí ya Alexander lloraba abiertamente – me volví loco – continuó – le grité a mi padre que eso era mentira, que Lilly no era así, que me estaría esperando. Mi padre volvió a reír y me dijo que si de verdad no lo creía que fuera a buscarla. Es lo que hice, buscarla por toda la ciudad, por todo el país, contraté a un detective, pero no fue capaz de encontrarla. Y no volví a verla hasta el otro día cuando por casualidad leí la crítica de su obra en la prensa. Busqué por su nuevo nombre en Internet y me salió alguna información de ella, pero sobre todo tuya. Cuando te vi, lo que te pareces a mi padre cuando era joven y vi en una de las páginas tu fecha de nacimiento, me di cuenta que Lilly me engaño, pues me negó la oportunidad de estar con mi hijo – se limpió las lágrimas con el pañuelo.

-Vaya, así que yo me parezco al malo de la película – pensó Rick sorprendido – realmente mi vida es un culebrón, a ver cómo reacciona, cuando se entere de la otra parte de la historia.

No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta que el padre de ese señor, o mejor podría decir "su abuelo" lo había tramado todo para separar a la pareja. Los dos, jóvenes y poco experimentados habían caído en el engaño. Ahora él tenía que contarle que su madre no le engañó, y que fue su padre quien lo urdió todo.

Castle cogió la botella y le sirvió una copa.

-Tome esto, creo que le sentará bien.

Alexander dio un sorbo y le miró.

-¿Entiendes ahora porque tu madre me tiene que dar explicaciones?, te he echado de menos durante toda la vida – suspiró Alexander – siempre me han encantado los niños, quise tener muchos hijos, pero no pudo ser. Ni un solo día he dejado de pensar en el hijo que pude tener con Lilly y que ahora sé que ella se negó a compartir.

-Mi madre no es culpable como crees. Por lo que me contó ella y ahora me has contado tú, los dos fuisteis víctima de un engaño.

-¿Cómo que un engaño? – preguntó sorprendido – el único engaño que hay aquí es el de Lilly.

-La historia no es como cree, o mejor dicho como se la contaron.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo es?

-Crecí sin saber quién era mi padre – empezó Castle – mi madre siempre me contó que no sabía quién era, que se conocieron, estuvieron una noche juntos, y que lo amó con locura la noche que pasó con él. Se quedó embarazada y no supo más de él.

-Pero, no entiendo, ¿Por qué te contó eso?, la historia no es así, ¿Por qué te ocultó la verdad?

-Para protegerme.

-¿Protegerte?, ¿de quién?

-De ti.

-Pero… – el hombre estaba realmente aturdido – sigo sin entender nada.

-Deje que le cuente – siguió Richard – como le dije crecí sin saber quién era mi padre, nunca lo supe hasta el otro día que se encontraron. Cuando me llamaron para ir a recoger a mi madre al teatro porque no se encontraba bien, al preguntarle qué pasaba ella me dijo que lo había visto. Imagínese mi enfado al saber que siempre supo quién era mi padre y me lo ocultó por tanto tiempo. Después de que me calmé le di la oportunidad de explicarse y me lo contó todo.

Castle va narrando todo lo que le contó su madre. Alexander está cada vez más pálido, no puede creer que toda su vida haya sido una mentira. No fue Lilly quien le negó a su hijo, fue su propio padre. Sentía que se ahogaba, el corazón le latía acelerado y empezó a respirar con dificultad, a tener escalofríos y a sudar.

Richard al darse cuenta le preguntó:

-¿Se encuentra usted bien?

-Me falta el aire – respondió entre jadeos.

Castle se asustó, parecía que le estaba dando un infarto. Sacó el móvil, pero allí abajo no tenía cobertura, subió corriendo las escaleras y le avisó al camarero para que llamara a una ambulancia.

Volvió con Alexander, estaba cada vez más pálido. Le aflojó el nudo de la corbata y empezó a abanicarlo con lo primero que encontró. Lo que le faltaba es que a aquel hombre le diera un infarto y se le quedara muerto allí mismo. Era una triste guasa, conocer al padre de uno a estas alturas de la vida para saber que podía tener antecedentes de enfermedades cardiacas.

Un camarero bajó precediendo a los paramédicos. Estos se acercaron a Alexander y empezaron a atenderlo, le pusieron oxígeno y lo sentaron en una silla que traían, ya que con la camilla sería muy difícil subirlo por las escaleras. Ya arriba lo metieron en la ambulancia, Castle preguntó si podía ir con él, y le dijeron que no, pero le indicaron al hospital que iban a llevarlo.

Una vez en el hospital, Rick se encargó del papeleo, aunque solo conocía el nombre. Mientras esperaba a que lo atendieran llamó a Kate.

-¿Rick?, ¿estás bien?

-Yo sí, oye, ¿estás con mi madre?

-Si, la recogí en el teatro y estamos ya en la casa, también está aquí Alexis. ¿Tu dónde estás?

-Estoy en el hospital…

-¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó preocupada – ¿estás bien?

-Si Kate, no estoy aquí por mí, si no por Alexander, creo que le ha dado un infarto.

-¿Un infarto? – preguntó, mientras por detrás de ella se oían las voces alarmadas de Alexis y Martha

-Por favor Kate diles a mi madre y a mi hija que yo estoy bien, pero que voy a quedarme aquí hasta saber cómo se encuentra.

-¿Y sabes por qué pudo haber pasado? – preguntó interesada.

-Creo que sí, pero es una historia muy larga para contar por teléfono, ya hablaremos cuando vuelva a casa.

-¿Quieres que vaya allí para estar contigo?

-No sé, ¿cómo está mi madre?

-Bastante tranquila, la verdad – mientras ella hablaba Martha le hacía señas indicándole que se fuera con él – ¿quieres hablar con ella?

-Si por favor, pásamela.

-Hijo – preguntó preocupada – ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Estuve hablando con Alexander, él me contó su historia y yo le conté la tuya, pasaron cosas y… bueno, se puso muy nervioso y parece que le dio un infarto…

-¡Válgame el cielo! – le interrumpió su madre – ¿cómo está?

-Ahora le están atendiendo, aun no sé nada, pero creo que debo quedarme con él, no sé a quién llamar, no sé quién es su familia, y tú ¿Qué tal estas?

-Bien hijo, yo estoy bien, ahora va Kate para hacerte compañía, que yo me quedo aquí con Alexis.

-Gracias, nos vemos luego.

Colgaron el teléfono y Kate se despidió de las dos marchando al hospital.

CONTINUARÁ…


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17:**

Castle seguía sentado esperando noticias cuando apareció un médico preguntando por los familiares de Alexander Carrington, de momento no reaccionó, luego se levantó diciendo que era él, pero no pudo decirle al médico el parentesco que les unía, simplemente le dijo que era un conocido que estaba con él en el momento de lo ocurrido.

-¿Cómo está?, ¿Ha sido un infarto?

-Al principio pensamos que pudiera ser una angina de pecho – dijo el doctor – pero después de hacerle pruebas hemos llegado a la conclusión de que ha sido una crisis de ansiedad.

-¿Una crisis de ansiedad?, pero si le faltaba la vida.

-Así es, muchas veces estas crisis son confundidas con afecciones cardiacas por la similitud de los síntomas, pero el paciente es un hombre fuerte y bastante sano, y tiene un corazón muy fuerte.

-Pues cualquiera lo diría.

-Aunque parezcan algo sin importancia, estas crisis pueden llegar a causar la muerte, pero al señor lo cogimos a tiempo y ya está estabilizado.

-¿Puedo verlo? – la verdad es que no sabía si quería verlo o no.

-Ahora esta sedado y duerme, será mejor que espere un rato.

-¿Tendrá que quedarse mucho tiempo?

-Esta noche sería conveniente que se quedara en observación.

Se sentó a seguir esperando y en ese momento llegó Kate.

-Rick – lo llamó, acercándose a él.

Castle nunca se había alegrado tanto de verla. Se levantó y acercándose a ella la abrazó.

-Te he echado de menos todo el día.

-Yo también – dijo ella apretando el abrazo – ¿sabes algo?, ¿Cómo está?

Richard le explicó lo que le había dicho el médico,

-¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿vas a quedarte? No tienes ninguna obligación con él.

-Ya sé que no tengo ninguna obligación con él, pero está solo y siento que mi deber es estar aquí.

-Rick, aunque biológicamente sea tu padre, no le debes nada, se portó fatal con tu madre y contigo.

-No fue así, ¿sabes?

En ese momento y sin poderlo evitar las lágrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de Rick. Ella nunca lo había visto así y se asustó.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Por qué estás así?, Rick me estas preocupando.

-Me contó lo que pasó, mucha parte de la historia coincide con lo que nos contó mi madre, pero otra no.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Él no quiso abandonarnos, ni quiso que mi madre no me tuviera. Todo fue una artimaña, para separarlos – dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas – ¿ves? Igual que un culebrón.

-No te entiendo – dijo ella – como que una artimaña.

-Ven – dijo cogiéndola de la mano y sentándose juntos – te voy a contar lo que me dijo, ya verás cuando se entere mi madre. Mi vida podría haber sido totalmente diferente si no hubieran separado a mis padres.

-Kate observó que se refería a Alexander como su padre.

Con voz entrecortada le fue relatando la parte de la historia que ella desconocía. Mientras él hablaba, ella le secaba alguna que otra lágrima que se le escapaba sin poder evitarlo, le tenía cogido de las manos, le acariciaba en un intento de consolarlo, aunque su cara era de absoluto espanto, ¿Cómo se podía ser tan desalmado con el propio hijo de uno?

Al terminar de hablar, Kate solo pudo decir:

-Pobre Martha, toda la vida sufriendo y escondiéndose, cuando podría haber sido tan feliz.

-¿Te das cuenta Kate?, mi vida podría haber sido bien distinta, nos negaron la oportunidad de conocernos, de ser un padre y un hijo como tantos otros, no puedo dejar de ponerme en su lugar y pensar en cómo me sentiría si me hubieran negado la posibilidad de ver crecer a Alexis.

-Si, debió ser horrible.

-Me dijo que se llevó toda su vida echándome de menos. Que cada día pensaba en cómo podría haber sido.

Kate solo pudo abrazarlo y besarlo para demostrarle su apoyo.

-Además le destrozaron la vida a mi madre y todo por el maldito dinero.

-Bueno – dijo ella queriendo animarle – piensa que si hubieras vivido en San Francisco, no nos hubiéramos conocido.

-De eso nada inspectora – le dijo con una sonrisa triste – tu eres mi otra mitad y te hubiera buscado hasta encontrarte, aquí, en San Francisco o en Pekín, nuestras vidas se hubieran cruzado en algún momento, claro que en vez de ser un encantador escritor de novelas de misterio, sería un viticultor y bodeguero ricachón e impertinente.

-Ricachón e impertinente ya lo eres – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Ay Kate! – dijo poniéndose serio de nuevo – ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

-Pues ante todo serenarte, ¡estás temblando Rick!, luego esperar a ver como se encuentra y…

-Y tengo que contárselo a mi madre, ¿Cómo va a sentirse después de tantos años pensando que la habían engañado?, ¿y cuándo se dé cuenta de lo que pudo ser su vida y no fue?

En ese momento apareció una enfermera comunicándoles que Alexander había despertado y quería verlo.

Se levantó y la miró, invitándola a acompañarle, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Es mejor que vayas tu solo, yo te espero aquí.

-De acuerdo.

Entró a la habitación. Alexander tenía un poco de mejor color, respiraba a través de una mascarilla. Al verlo le hizo señas para que se acercara, se quitó la mascarilla y le dijo.

-Quiero disculparme por no haber luchado más por vosotros, tenía que haberos buscado hasta debajo de las piedras. Contraté al mejor investigador que encontré, y por lo visto no fue suficiente.

-Tu ni siquiera sabías que estaba vivo – respondió Castle – ¿quieres que llame a alguien?

-No, aquí en Nueva York no tengo a nadie. Mi hija – lo miró a los ojos – tienes una hermana, ella está en San Francisco, es varios años menor que tú, todavía no sabe nada, le puse Lillian, en recuerdo de tu madre, siempre quiso tener un hermano o hermana, igual que yo quise tener muchos hijos, pero el destino no lo quiso así.

Richard se sintió conmovido por ese hombre que le pedía disculpas por algo que él no hizo y le dijo.

-Mi segundo nombre es Alexander, creo que mi madre tampoco te olvidó.

-Tengo que volver a San Francisco y averiguar que pasó, por qué nos hicieron esto.

-¿Y cómo vas a averiguarlo? – preguntó interesado Castle – ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿a quién le vas a preguntar?

-Al mal nacido de Travis Foster, nunca me gustó, mi padre le tenía en gran estima, pero a mí nunca me cayó bien, y sabiendo ahora lo que le hizo a Lilly, todavía me cae peor.

-¿El abogado ese vive todavía? – preguntó Castle sorprendido.

-Sí que vive, está muy mayor e impedido, vive en una residencia en Sausalito, pero a pesar de la edad que tiene no ha perdido la cabeza.

-El médico ha dicho que esta noche debería quedarse en observación, si quiere puedo quedarme a hacerle compañía.

-No hace falta, es mejor que vuelvas a casa con tu familia, yo me quedaré aquí, me encuentro mucho mejor y necesito descansar.

-De acuerdo, pero volveré mañana temprano.

Como si le hubiera oído, en ese momento entró la enfermera, diciendo que el paciente necesitaba descansar y que tenía que marcharse.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a donde estaba Kate,

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – le preguntó.

-Mucho mejor, ahora está descansando.

-¿Vas a quedarte esta noche?

-Él mismo me ha dicho que me vaya, voy a preguntarle al médico, y según lo que me digan ya veo que hago.

Así lo hizo. El médico le confirmó que el paciente estaba fuera de peligro, que no tenía ninguna afección cardiaca, y que quedarse esa noche en el hospital era solo por prevenir. También le dijo que con total seguridad le darían el alta a la mañana siguiente.

-Entonces mejor me voy a casa y mañana vengo a recogerlo para llevarlo a su hotel y que avise a su hija.

-Si – asintió el doctor – es lo más conveniente.

Salieron del hospital, y se dirigieron al coche de Kate.

-Ahora me toca contarle a mi madre la otra parte de la historia, ¡Buf! – protestó – estoy harto de ser un correveidile.

Viendo lo decaído que estaba le comentó:

-Vamos a mi casa para que pueda recoger ropa y ya luego te llevo a la tuya.

-Gracias por estar conmigo Kate, no sé si lo hubiera podido afrontar estando solo.

-Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre que lo necesites, igual que yo sé que siempre estás ahí para mí.

-Siempre – y acercándose le dio un beso – los he echado de menos – le dijo mientras acariciaba los labios que acababa de besar.

-Anda vamos.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa Martha y Alexis salieron a recibirlos preocupadas y preguntándole como estaba. Él les dio el parte médico y luego sentándose en el sofá, se dirigió a su madre.

-Anda siéntate, tú también Alexis, que os voy a contar lo que me dijo Alexander.

Y durante un gran rato les fue relatando la parte de la historia que ellos desconocían. Castle observaba a su madre, Martha estaba muy triste mientras hablaban, aunque no lloraba.

-Siento que tengas que pasar por esto, madre, pero creo que debías saberlo.

-No hijo, no te preocupes. Siento gran tristeza por lo que pudo haber sido mi vida, pero ya no tiene remedio. Lo que si me da una gran alegría es saber que tu padre no es el desalmado que yo creía, que por lo que parece no me equivoqué al elegirlo como tu padre. Eso siempre me entristeció mucho, no haber sabido escoger un buen padre para ti.

-¡Qué historia tan triste, abuela! – intervino Alexis – ¿Y qué vais a hacer ahora? – preguntó dirigiéndose a su padre y a su abuela.

-No sé – contestó Richard – todo esto me ha pillado de sorpresa y la verdad me va a costar asumirlo.

-Bueno, hijos míos – dijo Martha – me retiro a mi habitación. Tengo que pensar en muchas cosas y ordenar mis ideas.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó su hijo – ¿quieres que te acompañemos?

-No, querido, seré capaz de sobrevivir.

-Buenas noches abuela, que descanses, un beso – se despidió cariñosa su nieta.

-¿Estará bien Martha? – preguntó Kate con preocupación.

-Creo que sí, ahora se encerrará en su cuarto y llorará a gusto. Por eso me asustó tanto la llantera del otro día, a mi madre no le gusta demostrar sus emociones en público, dice que es poco glamuroso, así que cuando la vi llorando de esa manera y totalmente hundida me preocupé muchísimo.

-¡Vaya con Martha!, menudo carácter – exclamó Kate.

-¿Tenéis hambre? – preguntó Alexis – a mí estas emociones familiares me abren el apetito.

-Yo sí – dijo Kate – ¿y tú? – dirigiéndose a Richard.

-No mucha la verdad.

-Pues yo voy a hacer espaguetis – y se fue a la cocina.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? – le preguntó Kate.

-No hace falta, ya me apaño yo.

Mientras Alexis preparaba la cena, ellos permanecieron en silencio cogidos de las manos. Él se acercó a darle un beso, pero ella le rechazó mientras con la cabeza señalaba a Alexis, que estaba en la cocina.

-Desde donde está no nos ve – susurró Castle.

-¿Y si viene? – preguntó ella – me daría mucha vergüenza.

-Ella ya es mayorcita y sabe que estamos juntos, no va a asustarse porque nos demos un beso – y volvió a acercarse a ella que esta vez no le rechazó.

Estuvieron besándose dulcemente, sin prisas, Castle acariciaba con su lengua el interior de la boca de ella, que solo atinaba a gemir recreándose en los besos que él le daba.

-Mmmm inspectora, sabes tan bien – murmuró él – me pasaría la vida entera besándote.

Al rato una tosecita los interrumpió.

-Siento molestar, pero la cena está lista y ya sabéis lo pronto que se enfría la pasta.

Kate se apartó de Castle un poco apurada, iba a disculparse con la niña pero ésta ya se había ido. Cenaron tranquilamente hablando de una y mil cosas, Alexis le confesó a su padre que había estado investigando a su padre en Internet y este la consoló diciéndole que él también lo había hecho.

Después de cenar y recogerlo todo estuvieron un rato viendo en la tele una comedia. Decidieron acostarse y subieron los tres al piso superior, al pasar por la habitación de la abuela, escucharon los sollozos de esta.

Kate se preocupó y les preguntó si necesitaría algo, pero tanto el hijo, como la nieta que la conocían bien dejaron claro, que lo mejor era dejarla sola con su congoja y que se desahogase.

Se despidieron hasta el día siguiente Alexis entró a su habitación y ellos siguieron hasta el dormitorio principal.

-Me parte el alma oír a Martha tan apenada – dijo Kate – es siempre tan optimista y tan animosa.

-Y a mí – respondió Rick triste – pero sé que lo mejor es dejarla. He vivido con ella casi toda la vida, y te puedo asegurar que hemos pasado por muchos momentos malos, mi madre siempre tira para delante, pero cuando se agobiaba mucho aunque a mí no me lo demostrara, necesitaba su momento de intimidad para desahogarse. Es una luchadora y le debo ser lo que soy, aunque muchas veces no estuviéramos de acuerdo, siempre me apoyó.

-Definitivamente es una gran mujer – corroboró Kate – y tengo que reconocer que hizo un gran trabajo contigo – sonrió ella.

-Y con Alexis – afirmó él – al fin y al cabo es la figura materna más cercana que ha tenido mi hija, y no, no lo ha hecho nada mal.

Se acostaron y reanudaron los besos que antes les interrumpió Alexis. Se amaron dulcemente entre susurros y palabras de amor para terminar durmiéndose abrazados.

CONTINUARÁ…


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18:**

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertar fue Kate. Estaba prisionera entre las sábanas, los brazos y las piernas de Rick. Era muy temprano aún, y no quiso despertarlo. Salió como pudo de la cama para dirigirse al baño a darse una ducha. Cuando terminó, él seguía durmiendo.

Bajó a la cocina y empezó a rebuscar por la nevera y los armarios para preparar el desayuno.

Mientras preparaba el café, vio como una perfecta y arregladísima Martha bajaba por las escaleras.

-Buenos días, querida ¿estás haciendo café?

-Buenos días Martha, ¿estás mejor?

-Si, hija, ya me siento más animada.

-¿Mi hijo y mi nieta siguen durmiendo?

-Si, bueno Alexis no lo sé con seguridad, Rick si, era todavía muy temprano y como estos últimos días no ha dormido muy bien, pensé que le vendría bien descansar un poco.

-Pobre hijo mío, la verdad es que han sido unos días muy difíciles para todos.

Kate le sirvió una taza de café.

-¿Quieres comer algo?, estoy cortando fruta y haciendo unos huevos, ¿Qué te apetece?

-Solo el café y una tostada.

En ese momento bajaba Alexis ya también preparada con su uniforme del colegio.

-Buenos días – saludó alegremente – ¡abuela!, ¿ya estás mejor?

-Si cariño, ya anoche lloré todo lo que tenía que llorar, ya lo que pasó no tiene remedio, así que no merece la pena seguir lamentándose. Hay que seguir viviendo sin mirar atrás.

Rick apareció por la cocina, recién duchado e impecablemente vestido. Kate lo miró cariñosa, pensando lo guapo que estaba. Él saludó con un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

-Me has recordado a Roger cuando decía que nunca había que mirar atrás ni siquiera para coger impulso.

-Si hijo, eso lo aprendí de él. ¿Vas al hospital?

-Sí, quiero ver cómo sigue Alexander y si le dan el alta llevarlo a su hotel.

-Estupendo – dijo Martha – voy contigo.

-¿Estás segura? – le preguntó su hijo sorprendido – ¿no prefieres que me encargue yo de todo?

-No, ahora que sé lo que ocurrió necesito verlo, quiero que sea él mismo quien me lo cuente todo, como quiero ser yo quien le cuente como fue mi vida desde que dejamos de vernos, aunque ya lo sepa porque tú le dijiste, creo que nos debemos una charla y terminar esta etapa de nuestra vida de la mejor manera posible.

-Estaré encantado de que vengas conmigo – sonrió su hijo.

Alexis se despidió de los tres adultos para marcharse al colegio y ellos terminaron de comer en silencio.

-¿Queréis que os acerque al hospital antes de ir a comisaría? – preguntó Kate solícita.

-Si, gracias y ya luego volvemos en un taxi.

Martha se excusó, debía subir por una chaqueta. Cuando se fue, Kate le dijo a Rick:

-Martha es una gran mujer, me parece estupendo como lo ha afrontado todo, de mayor no me importaría ser como ella.

-¿Pelirroja y estrafalaria? – preguntó risueño él.

-Bueno, porque no, tu madre tiene ropa realmente espectacular.

-Ya, mi dinero me cuesta.

-Bajó Martha y salieron para dirigirse al hospital.

* * *

Llegaron al hospital y se dirigieron a donde estaba ingresado Alexander. Preguntaron por él, si ya le habían dado el alta y si podían verlo, pero la enfermera que estaba de turno les sorprendió diciéndoles que el paciente fue dado de alta muy temprano y que ya había abandonado el hospital, pero que había dejado un sobre, para que se lo dieran a Richard.

Richard tomó el sobre, pero al verlo se dio cuenta que no era para él, sino para su madre, ya que estaba dirigido a Lilly.

Martha abrió la carta que decía:

"_Mi querida Lilly:_

_Se me hace extraño no llamarte así, aunque sé que ahora te haces llamar de otra manera. No sé cómo empezar esta carta. ¡Te he echado tanto de menos todos estos años!_

_Me vuelvo a San Francisco, necesito hablar con alguien, tengo que aclarar muchas cosas, pero te prometo que volveré y espero que para entonces, si quieras verme. Sé que es muy difícil recuperar lo que hemos perdido, pero me gustaría que pudiéramos vivir sin guardarnos rencor por lo que pasó._

_Nos vemos a mi regreso. Nunca dejé de amarte._

_Siempre tuyo: Alex"_

-¡Oh Alex! – exclamó Martha, supongo que irá a hablar con ese maldito abogado, me dijiste que aún vivía, ¿No Richard?

-Si, por lo visto sigue vivo, ya se dice que bicho malo, nunca muere. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a algún sitio?

-Pues pensaba irme de compras, ya sabes lo que me anima gastar dinero en trapos.

-Si, sobre todo cuando el dinero no es tuyo – protestó su hijo.

-¡No seas gruñón, que te salen arrugas!, y tú, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Creo que iré a la comisaría, a ver si hay algún caso interesante, así descanso de dramas familiares. Voy a tomar un taxi, te dejo donde quieras.

* * *

Cuando Castle apareció por la comisaría los chicos se alegraron mucho de verle.

-¡Hey Castle!, cuanto tiempo – exclamó Ryan.

Al escuchar el saludo Kate levantó la vista y lo miró interrogante, se suponía que tenía que estar con Martha y Alexander en el hospital.

-¡Vaya Castle! – dijo ella – no te esperábamos por aquí. No tenemos ningún caso.

-Pues espero que ocurra algo interesante, necesito cambiar de ambiente.

-Tú siempre tan morboso, el que haya un caso significa que alguien ha tenido que morir.

-No seas mal pensada, no deseo que nadie muera, solo que haya algo interesante, no tiene por qué morir nadie, puede ser un atraco a un banco, sin víctimas, claro, o un secuestro, también sin víctimas…

-¡Ya, ya! – exclamó ella – pero ya sabes que esos casos no los resolvemos aquí, y calla que empiezas a divagar. Ahora tengo que terminar este papeleo, así que no me molestes.

-¡Qué borde te pones a veces, jefa! – dijo solidario Esposito.

-Me pondré a jugar con mi IPhone mientras espero por si ocurre algo, no te molestaré más, seré un niño bueno – y acercándose le dijo muy flojito para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo – pero te prometo que ésta noche voy a ser muy, muy malo.

Después de la mirada asesina que le echó y que al igual que el comentario que él había hecho por lo bajini no había pasado desapercibido por sus compañeros, Castle se calló la boca y se puso a trastear en el teléfono.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando se levantó anunciando que iba por café, y preguntándole a los chicos si ellos también querían.

Les trajo el café, y consiguió estar otra media hora callado y medio quieto, aprovechando que no podía dejar de mirarla, y recrearse en ella. Le encantaba verla tan seria, tan concentrada en su trabajo, ella lo miraba de reojo como para recordarle que para el resto del mundo ellos dos solo eran compañeros de trabajo. Y que tenía que disimular, aunque les costara, porque les costaba disimularlo a los dos.

Becket estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, o llamaban con un caso para poder salir o el asesinato iba a ocurrir allí mismo.

Ya estaba Castle empezando a levantarse para ir a buscar algo de comer, cuando salió el capitán anunciando que tenían un cuerpo en Central Park. Castle saltó emocionado, pero se contuvo de manifestar su alegría ante la mirada que le echó Kate. Iban a coger el coche cuando a ella le sonó el teléfono, era Lanie que ya estaba allí y que le pidió específicamente que llamara a Castle.

-Al chico escritor le va a gustar esto, aunque espero que tenga estómago para aguantarlo.

-Ya viene conmigo, estaba en comisaría ¿tan desagradables es?

-Si, y extraño, muy extraño, nunca antes había visto algo así.

-Pues ahora nos vemos Lanie.

-¿Qué te ha contado Lanie? – preguntó curioso.

-Que es algo bastante extraño y desagradable.

-¡Huy que emocionante! – exclamó él restregándose las manos y mirándola muy serio – ¡te juro que no me estoy alegrando, solo es una forma de hablar!

-¿Qué tal Martha? – cambió de tema interesándose por su madre – ¿Cómo que volviste tan pronto?

-A Alexander le dieron el alta temprano y se ha vuelto a San Francisco, le dejó una nota diciendo que volverá pronto. Y mi madre, ahora concretamente está dilapidando mi fortuna. Se fue de compras para animarse – y ya más serio – parece que lo está llevando bastante bien, mejor de lo que me esperaba.

Pararon en un semáforo, Castle seguía parloteando hablando de su madre. Kate no se pudo resistir y acercándose le besó.

-¡Huy!, ¿Y esto? – preguntó sorprendido ante la demostración pública de afecto por parte de ella – ¿y si nos ve alguien?

-Una forma como otra cualquiera de hacerte callar y que me apetecía, además por aquí no hay nadie conocido – y volvió a besarlo hasta que el conductor del coche de atrás empezó a pitarles porque el semáforo ya estaba en verde.

Llegaron al lugar del crimen, ya estaba la zona acordonada. Pasaron al lugar y lo que vieron les dejó totalmente asombrados. Detrás de uno de los setos del parque había un cuerpo de hombre, de mediana edad, vestido solo con una especie de túnica blanca. Las cuencas de los ojos estaban vacías, la boca abierta y le faltaban las orejas. Estaba boca arriba, las manos abiertas con las palmas también hacia arriba. En una mano estaban los globos oculares, en la otra las dos orejas, y sobre el vientre la lengua.

-¡Oh, por favor! – exclamó Esposito con cara de asco, vaya carnicería, se lo han cortado todo.

-¿Todo? – preguntó Castle – también su…

-Pues eso no lo sé – contestó la forense – ahí todavía no he mirado.

-¡Qué extraño!, con lo que le han hecho es raro que no haya sangre por ningún lado – comentó Ryan.

-Si, parece que lo han limpiado después de matarlo – siguió comentando Lanie.

Castle observaba atentamente el cuerpo, eso le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Kate lo observaba a él, sabía que cuando Castle miraba de esa forma un cuerpo, era porque sabía algo que les podría ayudar.

-¿Alguna idea de lo que haya podido pasar? – preguntó dirigiéndose a todos en general y a él en particular.

Castle seguía callado mirando el cuerpo.

-¿Podrías mirar si tiene un símbolo tatuado en el pecho? – le preguntó Castle a Lanie.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué sabes de esto? – inquirió Becket curiosa.

Lanie apartó la tela de la túnica. Sobre el pecho del cadáver había un extraño símbolo tatuado.

-¿De qué ganadería será? – preguntó Esposito intentando hacer una broma que no tenía mucha gracia.

-"Ver, oír y callar" – murmuró Castle – el símbolo son las letras V, O y C entrelazadas.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – le preguntó curioso Ryan.

-Había oído hablar de esta gente – comentó Castle – investigando para una de mis novelas, estuve leyendo cosas sobre diferentes tipos de predicadores, religiones, sectas, pero esto en concreto siempre pensé que era una leyenda urbana, pero parece que me equivoqué.

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Becket con interés.

-¿Nunca habéis oído hablar del predicador Nathaniel Morgan y de Los Elegidos?

-Si – dijo Ryan – he visto a ese tío por la tele, tiene miles de adeptos, aunque él siempre se defiende diciendo que no son una secta sino un modo de conocer a Dios.

-Según como se mire – respondió Castle – él se vende como alguien que predica la palabra de Dios, pero cuando estuve investigando encontré historias y declaraciones de personas que decían que además de los seguidores de la religión o lo que sea eso, había un cuerpo de élite de la misma que se dedicaban a asuntos que podrían considerarse ilegales y que se tatuaban su lema y que una vez se entraba a formar parte de Los elegidos, ya no se podía salir y que los que contaban los secretos de ellos eran eliminados de esta peculiar forma. Este por lo visto, vio, oyó y habló más de la cuenta, por eso le han cortado las orejas y le lengua y le han sacado los ojos.

-Yo también he oído algo de ellos – añadió Esposito – pero pensaba que solo actuaban por el sur, en Miami.

-¿Sabes a qué asuntos ilegales se referían? – preguntó Lanie curiosa – yo nunca los había oído nombrar.

-Pues ahora no me acuerdo de más – respondió Castle.

-¡Joder, vaya pandilla de locos! – exclamó Esposito – ¿Y podrías decirnos donde encontrar información sobre esta pandilla de lunáticos espirituales? – preguntó.

-Tendría que mirar en casa, normalmente suelo archivar las notas que tomo para los libros y de donde las tomo, por si me sirven para algún otro libro.

-¿Guardas todo esa información tío? – le pregunta curioso Ryan – ¿y dónde?, te ocupará mucho sitio ¿no?

-¿Has oído hablar de discos duros, pen drive, CD, y esas cosas Kevin Picapiedra?, ¿Qué creías que guardaba cuadernos y cuadernos de notas?

-Las notas se guardan en cuadernos, ¿no?, y por eso se dice cuaderno de notas.

-Yo he evolucionado, hace ya unos años que Alexis me estuvo ayudando a informatizar todo mi archivo. Tengo varias copias de seguridad y no veas la de sitio que he recuperado en mi casa.

-Bueno – dijo Lanie – me llevo al difunto al laboratorio, ya os avisaré cuando tenga alguna novedad.

-Pues yo creo que me voy a casa a buscar todo lo que tenga de Los Elegidos, por si puede servir para algo – dijo Castle.

-Me voy contigo, así te ayudo a buscar – dijo Becket sin ningún tipo de disimulo – si tenéis algo me llamáis al móvil.

-Nosotros también podemos ir y así os echamos una mano – intervino Ryan – la casa de Castle es mucho más cómoda y divertida que la comisaría.

-De eso nada – respondió rápidamente Becket – si llaman avisando de alguna novedad no van a hacerlo a la casa de Castle, tenéis que estar en comisaría.

-Si jefa – contestaron Esposito y Ryan a la vez y con cierto tonito de recochineo.

Se fueron hasta el coche bajo las atentas miradas de los dos policías y de Lanie que aún estaba allí esperando a que el juez ordenara el levantamiento del cadáver.

-Oye Lanie – dijo Esposito – ¿estos dos están juntos?

Lanie se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin decir nada. No quería delatar a su amiga, pero tampoco le gustaba mentirle a nadie, y menos a Javier.

-¡Ay Katherine Becket! – pensó Lanie – ante quien quieres disimular.

CONTINUARÁ…


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19:**

Mientras se alejaban de la escena del crimen, Castle no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le instaló en la cara. Kate casi se delata delante de los demás. Ella lo miró y lo vio sonreírse.

-Y tú, ¿de qué te ríes? – preguntó mosqueada.

-¿Yo?, de nada, faltaría más.

Ella se quedó un poco pensativa.

-Se me ha notado mucho, ¿no?

-Notársete, ¿el qué? – intentó disimular él.

-Ya sabes qué, pero mira que te gusta que te regalen los oídos, ¿eh?

-Pues ya que estamos, sí, me encanta, ¿Qué es lo que dices que se te ha notado? – rió él.

-Richard Castle, a menudo eres un auténtico incordio.

-Sí, pero a ti te gusto así – y antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar la sorprendió con un beso en los labios.

-¿Estás loco? – ella se apartó corriendo – pueden vernos.

-Sí, estoy loco por ti, y no creo que hayan podido vernos, ni que Ryan y Esposito tuvieran superpoderes.

Subieron al coche. Ella de morros, más que con él, consigo misma. Nunca le habían gustado las demostraciones de afecto en público, pensaba que esos momentos formaban parte de la intimidad de cada persona, pero con Castle era totalmente diferente, no sabía porque sentía esa imperiosa necesidad de estar con él y besarlo todo el rato.

Llegaron al loft. Como era de esperar no había nadie. Castle muy diligente se acercó al despacho por el portátil y por la caja donde guardaba sus archivos, lo llevó todo al salón y fue buscando los CD que pudiera tener la información que buscaba.

Ella lo miraba hacer, sin poder dejar de pensar en las pocas ganas que tenía de trabajar y las muchas que tenía de… mejor no pensaba en eso.

-Oye, ¿quieres tomar algo? – le preguntó solícito.

_-¿Una ducha fría?_ – pensó ella, aunque respondió que un café estaría bien.

Él le dio unos CD, en los que creía que podía estar lo que buscaban para que ella fuera mirando y se fue a la cocina a preparar la cafetera. No se pudo aguantar, se levantó y se fue a la cocina, se situó detrás y lo abrazó por la espalda. Él le separó las manos para poder darse la vuelta y encararse a ella, mientras le acariciaba el pelo y se dirigía a su boca, a esos labios que lo enloquecían. Entre beso y beso ella murmuró:

-¿Uno rapidito antes de empezar a buscar en tus archivos? – y enseguida se puso roja de la vergüenza al darse cuenta que había expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta – ¿Yo he dicho eso? – y escondió la cara en el pecho de él.

-¡Inspectora!, me está usted escandalizando – rió divertido Castle – eso es abuso de poder.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no pensé que iba a decirlo en voz alta – seguía con la cabeza gacha.

Él le tomó la cara y se la alzó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo:

-Nunca te avergüences de lo que sientes, y menos conmigo. Yo también deseo hacerte el amor Kate, es más, lo deseo a cada rato, creo que en este momento de mi vida, mi estado ideal sería estar metido en la cama amándote sin descanso, pero como no puede ser, nos conformaremos con los ratos que nos podamos dedicar.

Ella pasó sus manos por detrás de su cuello y le besó, le besó como nunca antes había besado a otro hombre, porque nunca antes se había enamorado de nadie como lo había hecho de Richard Castle, quererlo de esa manera le hacía sentirse vulnerable, pero también le hacía sentirse más feliz que nunca.

-Mejor nos ponemos a buscar en tus archivos y esta noche nos dedicamos a nosotros con más tranquilidad – le dijo ella.

-¿Es una promesa? – preguntó él.

-No, es una orden – le contestó seria.

-¡Ay! – suspiró – que me gusta que me mandes.

Se sirvieron unas tazas de café y se fueron a sentar a la mesa. Estuvieron bastante rato mirando información, buscando en Internet, en direcciones Web que él guardaba, claro que a cada ratito y aprovechando que estaban solos se daban algún que otro besito.

Al final lo único que sacaron en claro es que existía ese grupo religioso o secta, que tenía su sede principal en Miami, que tenían un canal de TV que retransmitía su ideología y sermones a la mayor parte del país pero no entendían como había aparecido ese cuerpo en la ciudad y que su doctrina se basaba en que eran los elegidos por el poder supremo de la luz divina y el nuevo renacer, aunque no entendieron muy bien a que se referían con esto.

El predicador Nathaniel Morgan era un hombre de unos 45 años bastante atractivo y bien arreglado. Al parecer tenía una cadena de TV y un canal de radio con un enorme aparato publicitario y de marketing y era casi imposible acercarse a él, debido a la gran cantidad de guardaespaldas que lo protegían. Estuvieron también viendo videos de algunas de sus predicaciones en YouTube y era asombrosa la cantidad de gente que asistía a sus sermones.

Siguieron mirando algunas direcciones de Internet y dieron con una donde aparecía una lista de los lugares por los que el predicador iba a hacer una gira, para extender su palabra. La primera de las ciudades a visitar era Nueva York.

A Castle se le ocurrió poner la TV y buscar el canal del predicador Morgan. Dio con él, y entre reportajes de seguidores que contaban sus testimonios y predicaciones, salían como cuñas publicitarias anunciando la gira del predicador que habían visto en Internet, así como anuncios de la apertura de una sede de dicha asociación en Manhattan.

Tendrían que seguir investigando, ya que con todo esto no tenían bastante, aunque si algo por dónde empezar. Luego de recoger y anotar todo lo que les pudiera ser útil, se volvieron a la comisaría.

Allí los chicos también habían encontrado alguna información, aunque no mucha más de la que traían ellos. Becket lo fue colocando todo en el panel, más que nada a la espera de los resultados de la autopsia y de seguir investigando.

Terminó la jornada laboral y se despidieron todos hasta el día siguiente. Ellos se fueron juntos. Kate le propuso ir a su casa, a lo que él accedió, llamó a Alexis y esta le dijo que tanto ella como su abuela estaban bien, que Martha se había marchado para el teatro y que estaba bastante tranquila. Ella se quedaría estudiando, pues tenía muchos deberes por hacer y no le importaba estar sola, hasta que su abuela regresase.

-¿Ya te han dado permiso para que pases la noche conmigo? – le preguntó con sorna.

-Si, esto de tener tantas mujeres guapas pendientes de uno, es verdaderamente agotador.

-¿Nos tomamos algo en Remy?

-De acuerdo.

Cenaron tranquilamente, hablando de muchas cosas.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo sin que te enfades? – le dijo Rick.

Automáticamente ella se puso en guardia, si le preguntaba eso es porque seguro le iba a molestar.

-¿Qué? – preguntó con cautela.

-Prométeme que no te enfadarás.

-Castle como no me digas de que se trata, me voy a enfadar pero de verdad.

-Vaaleee… ¿estas ya preparada?

-Claro, dime lo que quieres.

-Eso, te preguntaba si estabas ya preparada.

-¿Preparada para qué?

-Para decirle al resto del mundo que estamos juntos.

-Castle ya te he dicho, que tengo que tomarme mi tiempo.

-Lo sé y lo he respetado, pero ya llevamos varios meses saliendo juntos, tenemos una relación bastante sólida, por lo menos a mí me lo parece y la verdad es que empiezo a estar cansado de tener que ocultarnos de todos cuando no estamos haciendo nada malo.

-¿Sabes la de bromas que nos gastarían si supieran que estamos juntos?

-Yo creo que se alegrarían, Lanie y Esposito están juntos y nadie les gasta bromas.

-No sé Castle, todos estarían pendiente de nosotros cada vez que nos acercáramos.

-Kate, ya están pendiente de nosotros, yo creo que sospechan algo y están esperando a que bajemos la guardia para pillarnos.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy totalmente seguro, y si es eso lo que te molesta dejaré de ir a la comisaría.

-No quiero que dejes de venir por comisaría, sé que con lo que voy a decirte te voy a engordar el ego, más de lo que ya lo tienes, pero me gusta tenerte cerca, además nos ayudas bastante – dijo ella mirándole – Fíjate, sin ti no hubiéramos tenido ni idea de porque la víctima de esta mañana estaba mutilada de aquella manera.

-Ya lo hubierais averiguado.

-¿No quieres venir más por comisaría? ¿Vas a dejarnos?

-No, no voy a dejaros y seguiré colaborando con vosotros si es eso lo que quieres – contestó él – pero me gustaría poder llevarte a otros sitios, a otro tipo de restaurantes, me gusta Alfredo y también esto, pero me encantaría llevarte a lugares mejores, sin miedo a que nos hagan una foto y salir en la prensa, porque todo el mundo sabría qué voy con mi novia a cenar y daría igual si nos fotografiasen.

-Me han gustado cada uno de los sitios a los que me has llevado. Es más he disfrutado mucho en más de uno.

Y era cierto, los fines de semana con Rick habían sido de lo más diversos y divertidos que había pasado nunca, no solo por los sitios a donde la llevaba sino también por el placer de su compañía, ya que cuando estaban cansados, o simplemente decidían quedarse en la casa de alguno de ellos, aunque solo vieran la tele o ella leyera un libro mientras él escribía, disfrutaba mucho el estar junto a él.

Además de haber estado en Los Hamptons, y de ir algún que otro domingo de picnic a Central Park, donde aprovecharon para ir al zoo, fueron al parque de atracciones de Coney Island, que a Castle le encantaba y a ella también pues iba con frecuencia con sus padres y volver a ir con él le trajo gratos recuerdos. Claro que ella también organizó alguna que otra salida y lo llevó un fin de semana a un encantador hotelito de las afueras con un spa increíble donde pasaron unos días de relax absoluto entre baños y masajes. Hicieron el viaje en su moto y comprobó que le encantaba conducirla con Richard muy pegado a ella y agarrándola fuertemente de la cintura. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que no disfrutarían lo mismo si estuvieran expuestos al ojo público.

Así que lo miró seria y le dijo:

-Lo siento Rick, pero todavía …

-No estás preparada – la interrumpió él – no importa Kate, seguiré esperando a que lo estés, voy a demostrarte que esto que tenemos no es un capricho pasajero, que es para siempre.

-Lo sé Rick, me lo demuestras cada día, soy yo que no puedo evitarlo.

-Anda vamos – habían terminado de comer hacía ya un rato – que estoy cansado, estos últimos días han sido agotadores – dijo decaído.

-Recuerda que tenemos trabajo pendiente esta noche – intentó animarlo ella – me lo prometiste.

-Creo recordar que fuiste tú quien me lo ordenó – contestó él mientras subía al coche.

Ya en la casa, él se mostró más animado. Aunque estaba un poco molesto con ella, intentaba entender porque a sus otros novios, los mostraba sin problemas y con él no era lo mismo. Es por lo que estaba haciendo gala de esa paciencia infinita además que no podía estar enfadado con ella mucho rato. La quería demasiado como para perder tiempo en discusiones.

No entendía la inseguridad que sentía respecto a él, si ni siquiera podía mirar a otra que no fuera ella, es más, estaba absolutamente seguro que aunque le provocara la más encantadora y atrevida de las mujeres no podría funcionar con ninguna, porque solo deseaba estar con ella.

Ya llegaría el día es que ella levantara la veda y entonces iba a enterarse como Rick Castle hacía las cosas, hasta sería capaz de alquilar un dirigible para que sobrevolara la ciudad comunicándole al mundo que ella era su novia.

Una vez en la cama hicieron el amor sin prisas, Richard se dedicó a venerarla como solo él sabía hacerlo. Aquella noche Kate fue besada con mimo y con pasión desde la raíz del pelo hasta la punta de los pies. Depositó besos en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Jugó hábilmente con su lengua en sus zonas más íntimas provocándole oleadas de placer. Ella jamás se había sentido tan amada y deseada como cuando estaba con él. Cuando ya no pudo resistirlo más, lo recibió en su interior terminando la danza amorosa con un explosivo orgasmo primero ella y enseguida él, que los dejó agotados y satisfechos.

Un rayo de sol tempranero la despertó. Se incorporó y se apoyó en un codo mientras lo observaba. Rick dormía plácidamente boca arriba, con el cabello desordenado sobre la frente. Cada respiración terminaba en un pequeño ronquido, que casi ni se oía.

Lo miró y empezó a pensar en lo que le gustaba ese hombre. No es que fuera el hombre más guapo del mundo, aunque a ella se lo parecía, pues era tremendamente atractivo. Le encantaban sus ojos y como la miraba. Tampoco es que fuera un adonis, había salido con tíos más cachas que Castle, pero él tenía un encanto y un no sabía qué, que realmente la volvía loca. Era un hombre detallista, generoso, divertido, la hacía reír, se preocupaba por ella, y cuando compartían sus ratos de intimidad la adoraba y le hacía sentir lo que nadie le había hecho sentir nunca.

_-¡Reconócelo Katherine Becket!_ – se dijo a sí misma mientras le apartaba el pelo de la frente y le acariciaba la cara con ternura – _estás enamorada de Richard Castle hasta los huesos. Vas a tener que plantearte eso de declarar públicamente el amor que sientes por él._

Él seguía durmiendo, pero a ella le habían entrado unas enormes ganas de jugar un rato, antes de ir a trabajar, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se arrodilló a su lado y empezó a besarlo despacito por los párpados, las mejillas, la nariz. Él empezó a moverse al sentir sus besos e inconscientemente abrió los labios esperando que ella llegara allí. Mientras se dedicaba a su boca, con las manos empezó a acariciarlo, luego fue bajando con un reguero de besos por el pecho de él, hasta llegar a su vientre bajo y a cierta parte de su anatomía que empezó a animarse como resultado de los besos y caricias.

-¡Huy Castle!, parece que el pequeño Ricky se ha despertado antes que tú.

-Estoy muy cansado – respondió él con voz de sueño – pero te doy permiso para que juegues conmigo y con el pequeño Ricky, todo lo que quieras.

No se hizo de rogar, con el mayor de los cariños, le devolvió cada caricia y cada beso que él le regaló la noche anterior, hasta que se espabiló del todo y terminaron haciendo el amor con la misma pasión de siempre.

CONTINUARÁ…


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20:**

En un asilo de Sausalito, Alexander Carrington visitaba al antiguo abogado de su familia. Travis Foster estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas y aparcado a la sombra de un árbol en el jardín de la residencia. El anciano lo reconoció enseguida al verlo.

-¡Vaya!, pero si es el joven Carrington – comentó alegre - ¿Qué te trae por aquí muchacho?

-Vengo a que me expliques algunas cosas – respondió muy serio.

-¿Y qué será lo que te tengo que explicar?

-¿Por qué apartaste a mi hijo de mi lado? – preguntó con resentimiento.

-¿Tu hijo?, ¿Qué hijo?, que yo sepa lo que tienes es una hija y bastante bonita por cierto.

-Sabes perfectamente de que te hablo, no me quieras hacer creer que has perdido la cabeza.

-¿A qué viene preguntarme por eso después de tantos años?

-Estos últimos días he estado en Nueva York.

-Es cierto, leí en la prensa que Bodegas Carrington empieza a cotizar en bolsa – intervino el anciano – y eso ¿qué tiene que ver?

-Encontré a Lilly y también a mi hijo.

-¡Ah!, ¿te refieres a aquella putita que decía ser actriz y que lo único que quería era tu dinero?

-Las cosas no ocurrieron como tú me contaste, ¿cierto?

-Yo ya no me acuerdo de lo que pasó – mintió el viejo – han pasado muchos años.

-¿Sabes?, no te creo, no te creo nada – dijo Alexander muy afectado – entre mi padre y tú me destrozasteis la vida.

-Nada de eso muchacho, solo te quitamos una molestia de en medio.

-¿Cuánto te pagó mi padre?

-Nada, yo solo hacía mi trabajo. Tu padre me dijo que investigara a la chica, a ver si era trigo limpio, y yo solamente te la quité de en medio. Nos estorbaba.

-¿Os estorbaba?, ¿A quiénes? Ya pasó mucho tiempo, y da igual, perdí la oportunidad de compartir mi vida con la mujer que amaba y de criar a mi hijo. Me merezco saber la verdad.

-Porque no – dijo Foster – a tu padre no le gustaba esa actriz para ti, decía que era poca cosa, pero en el fondo era un sentimental y hubiera terminado aceptándola a ella y al bastardo. Pero yo tenía otros planes, Luke Sullivan…

-¿Mi suegro? – le interrumpió Alexander.

-Si, el padre de tu esposa, quería a toda costa emparentar con la familia, ya sabes que se convirtió en socio de tu padre. Así que me prometió una sustanciosa cantidad si le ayudaba. Cuando llegaste contando lo de esa fulanilla, mis planes se vinieron al traste, así que me encargué de asustarla para que desapareciera.

-Contraté a detectives que nunca me supieron dar razón de ella.

-Yo les pagaba más que tú y ellos me rendían cuentas a mí. Eran buenos, me sirvieron para tenerla vigilada durante años y procurar que no se acercara a ti. Deberías agradecérmelo, te la quité de en medio y te presenté a tu esposa, ella si que merecía la pena, era una autentica señorita y no una actriz de tres al cuarto.

-Me destrozaste la vida hijo de perra – escupió Alexander levantándose – espero que te pudras en el infierno.

-Probablemente sea así – contestó el viejo mientras empezaba a reír, risa que se convirtió en un fuerte golpe de tos.

* * *

Muy temprano por la mañana Kate recibió una llamada. Le avisaba que habían encontrado otro cuerpo en Central Park. Contestó diciendo que iría en seguida y se volvió para despertar a Rick. Se levantaron y quedaron en ir cada uno por su lado para no levantar sospechas entre sus compañeros.

Kate se fue en su coche, él en un taxi. Cada uno tomó una ruta diferente, con la mala fortuna que Kate se encontró inmersa en un monumental atasco, a causa de un accidente. Fue Castle quien llegó antes, pasó por debajo de la cinta de la policía y se acercó a donde Lanie estaba agachada, mirando el cuerpo.

-¿Todavía no ha llegado Becket?, ¿Qué tenemos?

A Lanie no le dio tiempo de avisarle para que no mirara, cuando ya Castle se había empapado de lo que había allí.

La víctima era una adolescente, vestida solo con una túnica blanca. No debía ser mucho mayor que Alexis, y como su hija poseía una bonita melena pelirroja. Tenía los verdes ojos abiertos en una expresión de mudo terror. No es que se pareciera especialmente a su hija, pero Castle fue a Alexis a quien vio allí muerta. Sintió como se mareaba y la bilis le subía a la garganta, impidiéndole hablar.

Lanie se levantó y se acercó a él.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Negó con la cabeza sin poder contestar.

-¿Dónde demonios está Becket? – preguntó la forense.

-No sé – pudo por fin contestar – salimos juntos, pero vinimos cada uno por nuestra cuenta. ¿Qué le pasó a la chica?

-De momento parece que fue estrangulada, tiene marcas en el cuello, pero hasta que no me la lleve al depósito no tendré más información. Siento que la hayas visto, no me dio tiempo a avisarte, me imagino como debes sentirte, yo también me acordé al verla de – y se interrumpió sin atreverse a decir el nombre.

-De mi niña – dijo con la poca voz que le salía del cuerpo.

-Anda siéntate en aquel banco a ver si se te quita el mal color que se te ha puesto.

Se retiró del lugar y se sentó intentando controlar la respiración en un vano intento de que se le quitaran las náuseas.

Cuando llegó Becket bastante alterada por el rato que había pasado en el atasco, pensó que a Castle no le había dado tiempo de llegar aun. Se acercó al cuerpo y como les había pasado a cada uno de ellos que lo habían visto y que conocían a Alexis, se impresionó bastante al verlo.

-¡Qué horror! Aunque no se parezca a ella, con ese cabello se asemeja tanto a Alexis, hay que tener cuidado cuando llegue Castle, no quiero que la vea.

-Llegas tarde – le respondió su amiga – tu escritor favorito llegó hace un rato y se lo ha encontrado de lleno, pobre Castle, jamás había visto una cara tan verde como la suya.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó preocupada.

-Allí – señalando hacia el banco donde un afectado Castle terminaba de hablar por teléfono.

-Se dirigió hacia el banco y se sentó junto a él.

-¡Hola!, ya me ha dicho Lanie que has visto a la chica, ¿Qué tal estás?

-Cuando me acerqué, no vi a esa chica, fue a Alexis a quien vi. Acabo de llamarla, la he despertado y se ha enfadado conmigo, pero por lo menos sé que está bien.

-Siento que hayas tenido que verla, es duro cuando las víctimas son tan jóvenes. Ya podemos irnos a la comisaría, a empezar a investigar sobre el caso, ¿te vienes o prefieres ir a tu casa?

-Voy con vosotros, a ver si puedo ser de ayuda en algo.

* * *

En la residencia Carrington del Valle de Napa Alexander le hablaba a su hija sobre Martha y Richard, contándole toda la historia, pero omitiéndole la parte sórdida en la que los abuelos de su hija se habían visto implicados y culpando de todo ello al abogado.

Lillian estaba alucinada, enterarse con 28 años que tienes un hermano mayor al que ni conoces, bueno que no conocía en persona, porque en su biblioteca estaba la colección completa de libros de Richard Castle, era una noticia más que asombrosa.

Su padre le explicó también que a pesar de que Lilly había sido su gran amor, tuvo una buena vida con su mujer, Marjorie fue una buena madre y esposa, y fue feliz con ella.

Lillian enseguida le propuso a su padre viajar a Nueva York, estaba impaciente por conocer a su hermano, y confiaba que su padre se reencontrase con Lilly y rehiciera su vida con ella, el pobre estaba muy solo, y que mejor que volver a empezar con su gran amor.

Así que dejaron a Philip, el ayudante de su padre y eterno enamorado y pretendiente de Lillian al cargo de las bodegas y ellos dos volaron a Nueva York. Volvieron a hospedarse en la misma suite del Waldorf Astoria y decidieron que la mejor forma de ponerse en contacto con Lilly era intentar volver a visitarla en el teatro.

Alexander compró un enorme ramo de rosas y tomó un taxi hasta Broadway. Llegó al teatro, aún no había terminado la función, así que se dispuso a esperar, aquel día no estaba el director, ni su hijo, confiaba en que Lilly quisiera recibirlo. Se identificó ante uno de los encargados, al que le preguntó si la señora Rodgers podría recibirlo. Este le contestó que se informaría y le indicó donde podía esperar. Desde donde estaba pudo escuchar los aplausos que indicaban que la representación había terminado. Todavía tuvo que esperar un gran rato, hasta que el mismo encargado le dijo que podía pasar a camerinos.

Martha se sorprendió cuando le avisaron de quien quería verla. Estuvo tentada a negarse, pero después de lo que le contó Richard, de saber que estuvo enfermo, decidió que merecía una oportunidad, así que se decidió a recibirlo.

Cuando Alexander entró al camerino le recibió una impecable Martha, ya sin el vestuario de la actuación.

-¡Hola Lilly!, estás tan preciosa como siempre – le dijo galantemente mientras le ofrecía el ramo de flores – gracias por recibirme.

-¡Hola Alex!, gracias por las flores.

Los dos se quedaron callados. Habían sido muchos años de resentimiento y a la hora de la verdad no sabían por dónde empezar.

-Lilly yo…

-Me gustaría que dejaras de llamarme Lilly, mi nombre es Martha y creo que sería mejor ir a un lugar más tranquilo, para que podamos hablar.

-Vamos a donde tú quieras Li… perdón Martha.

-Te invitaría a mi casa, pero es que no tengo casa propia, vivo con Richard y no me parece oportuno que vayamos allí.

-En el hotel donde me hospedo, hay salones privados en la cafetería, podemos ir, estaremos tranquilos.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Así hicieron, se trasladaron en taxi hasta el hotel, fueron a la cafetería y se instalaron en uno de sus salones.

Alexander se decidió y empezó a hablar él, poco a poco le fue relatando todo como él lo conocía, le pidió perdón por no haber luchado lo bastante por ellos, también le contó la participación del abogado, le habló de su hija, y de las ganas que tenía de conocerlos a ella y a Richard.

Martha empezó a sentirse más segura y relajada, ante ella estaba el Alex que había conocido y del que se enamoró. No había cambiado, seguía siendo dulce y detallista, extremadamente cariñoso, y allí comprobó de primera mano lo que Richard se parecía a su padre.

Ella también se explayó a gusto, empezó explicándole que realmente se llamaba Martha, cosa que le sorprendió bastante y a partir de ahí, le contó todo lo que había pasado para esconderse y proteger a su hijo, su vida como actriz y las vueltas que había dado por todo el país.

Una vez terminó sintió un gran alivio, tantos años guardando esa parte de su vida y ahora por fin podía liberarse. Ambos comprendieron que habían sido engañados, que ninguno hizo daño al otro de forma deliberada, lamentaron la vida que pudieron tener y no tuvieron y en cierto modo enterraron el hacha de guerra.

Alexander le comentó que le gustaría que siguieran viéndose como amigos, que él no pretendía nada pero que le encantaría retomar la amistad con ella. Martha no supo que contestar, realmente le apetecía mucho, pero no lo tenía muy claro. También le dijo que le gustaría tener la oportunidad de conocer mejor a su hijo, que no pretendía ejercer de padre a estas alturas, pero que le gustaría hablar alguna vez con él, y que además Lillian ansiaba conocerlo.

Se alegró al saber que era abuelo y ya una vez terminado todo lo importante que tenían que decirse, empezaron a hablar de otros temas renaciendo entre ellos la complicidad que habían tenido cuando eran novios.

* * *

Estaban en comisaría y Lanie la llamó porque había descubierto algunas cosas sobre la chica que habían encontrado esa mañana. También les dijo que tenía que informarles sobre el cadáver del hombre mutilado.

Kate le preguntó si prefería quedarse allí, pero él quiso acompañarla.

Al llegar vieron que el cuerpo estaba sobre la camilla tapado con una sábana. Lanie les comentó primero sobre el hombre mutilado diciéndoles que le inyectaron un anestésico y que seguramente estando inconsciente fue cuando le cortaron los órganos, que se desangró y una vez muerto, lo limpiaron y lo dejaron en el parque.

Respecto a la chica, les dijo que al ver la túnica que llevaba puesta le pareció que era de la misma tela que la que tenía el mutilado, pero que no tenía muy claro si sería casualidad. De todas formas las había mandado las dos al laboratorio.

-¿Qué más puedes decirnos? – preguntó Kate.

-No lleva muerta más de 48 horas, y no creo que la mataran en el parque, la llevaron ya muerta y la dejaron allí.

-¿Sabes ya la causa de la muerte? – preguntó Rick.

-¿Seguro que quieres saberlo?

-¿Es muy desagradable?

-Un poco si, ¿sigo?

-Si, continúa por favor.

-Por las marcas en muñecas y tobillos parece que la amarraron de pies y manos para mantenerla inmóvil mientras abusaban de ella. A pesar de que no podía moverse hay señales de que la penetraron con gran violencia, tiene restos de semen, pero aún no me ha dado tiempo a analizarlo. Tiene inflamadas las cuerdas vocales, no hay signos de que fuera amordazada, es decir, que mientras la torturaban y violaban, la chica chillaría como una loca, por lo que a lo mejor a esa pandilla de cerdos les excitaba oírla gritar…

-¡Bufff!, mejor te espero fuera, ¿vale? – dijo Rick dirigiéndose a Kate.

-El chico escritor ha vuelto a ponerse verde – dijo Lanie.

-Si, parece que hoy no lleva un buen día. ¿Algo más?

-De momento no, pero todavía no he terminado, ¿Qué tal tú?, ¿Cómo te va con el increíble Hulk? – rió Lanie – no me mires así es que ese color de cara me ha recordado a "La Masa" – esto último lo dijo con voz teatral.

-Eres mala, me va muy bien con él, Lanie, en estos momento soy muy feliz.

-Me alegro, a ver cuándo lo hacemos oficial, que ya Javier no para de preguntarme porque sospecha algo.

-Pronto Lanie, más pronto de lo que crees.

CONTINUARÁ…


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21:**

Los dos casos que tenían entre manos, el del soplón de la secta, como lo llamaban entre ellos y el de la chica del parque, les estaban dando más de un quebradero de cabeza. No tenían muchas pistas, solo que el laboratorio les confirmó que las telas de las túnicas eran exactamente iguales, probablemente de la misma pieza. Seguían investigando, pero no paraban de dar palos de ciego.

Identificaron a la chica. La última vez que sus padres la vieron con vida, fue una semana antes de aparecer el cuerpo, fue una tarde a estudiar a la biblioteca y no volvió a casa, los padres llamaron a la policía, pero ésta no empezó a actuar hasta cumplidas 24 horas de la desaparición. En personas desaparecidas no tuvieron noticias hasta que llamaron desde homicidios para informarse si había alguna denuncia de una chica desaparecida.

Llevaban toda la semana intentando sacar algo en claro, pero de momento no encontraron nada nuevo.

Hasta ellos estaban afectados, Castle llevaba varios días mosqueado con Alexis, mejor dicho, su hija enfadada con él. Le había restringido las salidas y ella estaba frenética pues no podía estar con Ashley el tiempo que quería. Su padre se mostraba inflexible, todavía estaba aterrado por el asesinato de la chica e intentaba proteger a su hija de la mejor manera que sabía.

Aquella tarde que Kate estaba en el loft, Alexis pidió permiso a su padre para ir al cine, alegando que no volvería muy tarde, él le dijo que no tajantemente. La chica no se aguantó más, discutió con él, le dijo que era un tirano y terminó gritándole que lo odiaba.

A Rick se le cambió el color cuando su hija le dijo eso, casi no pudo reaccionar. Miró a Kate con tal cara de pena, que a ella se le partió el corazón.

-¡Me odia!, mi niña me odia.

-No te odia, solo está enfadada – le dijo ella – cuéntale lo que ha pasado.

-¿Cómo le voy a contar semejante atrocidad? – respondió exaltado.

-Porque tu hija no es tonta, y tiene que entender el porqué de tu actitud de estos últimos días. ¿Quieres que hable con ella?

Rick la miró con cara de _"Si, por favor, hazlo"_ y ella se levantó y se dirigió arriba. Llamó a la puerta, desde dentro Alexis le gritó entre sollozos.

-¡Vete, no quiero ver a nadie!

-Soy yo, Kate, ¿puedo pasar?

Se abrió la puerta dejándola entrar. Alexis se volvió a sentar en la cama. Era obvio que estaba llorando.

-¿Te manda papá?

-No, he venido porque no estoy de acuerdo con tu padre y creo que tienes que saber porque se comporta así contigo.

Durante un rato, le cuenta a la horrorizada chiquilla todo lo que ha ocurrido los últimos días.

-Pero no lo entiendo, papá no me puede encerrar cada vez que ocurre algo.

-Es la forma en que intenta protegerte, no es la adecuada, pero es lo único que se le ocurre. Sé que es difícil de entender Alexis, pero tu padre me contó que cuando vio el cadáver, solo te vio a ti.

-¡Oh, pobre papá! Voy a tener que prohibirle que te ayude Kate – dijo la niña – que después no me duerme y tiene pesadillas – terminó esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no bajas a hablar con él?, se ha quedado muy triste.

-Gracias Kate – mientras le daba un abrazo – menos mal que por lo menos tú, me tratas como una adulta. Voy a hablar con él.

-Bajó al salón, donde un compungido Rick permanecía sentado en el sofá. Su hija se sentó a su lado y antes de que pudiera decirle algo a su padre este le preguntó.

-¿De verdad que me odias?

-Claro que no, solo estoy enfadada contigo, ¿Por qué no me contaste la verdad?

-Porque la verdad es fea, y yo solo quiero protegerte y apartarte de las cosas feas.

-Ya no soy una niña, papá, y gracias por querer protegerme, pero no me puedes tener encerrada en una torre de cristal, tienes que dejarme salir y hacer mi vida.

-Lo sé mi pequeña Rapunzel – dijo mientras la abrazaba – pero tenerte en una torre de cristal para que nada te dañe es lo que quieren los padres para sus hijas.

-Te quiero papá.

-Y yo a ti.

-Entonces, ¿puedo ir al cine?

-De acuerdo, pero se muy juiciosa.

-Ya sabes que sí. Voy a arreglarme.

Y subió corriendo las escaleras, desde donde Kate los miraba conmovida. Le encantaban estas escenas entre padre e hija. Rick era tan tierno. Se sentó a su lado.

-Es duro verlos crecer ¿no?

-Si – suspiró – cuesta acostumbrarse. Gracias por hablar con ella.

-Ha sido un placer.

Se abrazaron y ella le propuso salir a comer algo, a lo que él aceptó encantado.

* * *

Por la mañana se encontraron todos en la cocina. Martha fue la primera en levantarse, luego llegó Alexis y mientras la abuela preparaba el desayuno, Kate y Rick bajaron juntos. Martha al verlos sonrió feliz.

-Buenos días madre, anoche ni siquiera te vimos. ¡Vaya y esa sonrisa feliz!, ¿A qué se debe?

-No seas mal pensado, me encanta veros juntos, es por eso que sonrío.

-¿Y no tendrá algo que ver que llegas todas las noches a las tantas? No nos has contado porque llegas tan tarde. ¿Tiene algún nombre esa tardanza?

-No te he contado antes porque tardaba, porque no sabía si te gustaría saberlo.

-Ya eres mayorcita y puedes ir donde quieras y con quien quieras. ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó sonriente su hijo – ¿le conozco?

-Si le conoces. Alexander volvió a la ciudad hace unos días. Vino a verme al teatro y luego fuimos a tomar algo y estuvimos hablando mucho.

-Vosotros ¿estáis saliendo juntos o algo así? – preguntó Rick curioso.

-No hijo, solo nos hemos estado poniendo al día. Me contó que fue el abogado el que lo tramó todo, y los dos caímos como unos ingenuos.

-Menudo elemento – intervino Kate – hay gente a la que no le pesa la conciencia.

-Richard, Alexander me dijo que le gustaría verte alguna vez y hablar contigo y que su hija, está deseando conocer a su hermano, pero solo si tú quieres.

-La verdad es que no sé, ahora que sabemos que no nos abandonó conscientemente, quizás debería darle una oportunidad – comentó dudoso.

-Él me preguntó sobre ti, creo que le ha impactado mucho saber que tiene un hijo a estas alturas y siente curiosidad por conocerte – siguió comentando Martha – le hablé de tu trabajo y tu colaboración con la policía y también le hablé de Alexis, espero que no te importe. Se alegró de ser…

-Abuelo – continuó Richard – al fin y al cabo es mi padre y el abuelo de Alexis.

-¿Puedo ir contigo cuando hables con él? – preguntó interesada Alexis – me muero de la curiosidad por conocer la parte de la familia que me falta.

-A Alexis siempre le ha preocupado mucho el desconocimiento de parte de su familia – informó Rick a Kate – y me parece que vamos a tener que organizar una entretenida comida familiar para conocernos todos – dijo con cierto tono de sarcasmo.

-No sería mala idea – dijo Martha – habrá que comportarse como personas civilizadas. Y no lo digas así, hijo, no sé si te gustará lo que voy a decirte, pero te pareces muchísimo a tu padre. Ahora que he vuelto a verlo, me he dado cuenta de la cantidad de rasgos que tienes como él y la de gestos iguales que hacéis los dos.

Terminaron de desayunar y cada uno tomó su camino. Kate dejó a Richard en la editorial, pues tenía unos asuntos que tratar allí.

Ella se fue a hablar con Lanie, tenía nueva información sobre el asesinato de la chica. Una vez analizado los restos de semen, comprobó que pertenecían a diferentes hombres. Encontró hasta cinco tipos distintos, estaba comprobando el ADN, con las fichas de la policía, pero de momento no había coincidencias. La cusa de la muerte como supuso, era por estrangulamiento.

Kate estaba asqueada, ese caso era realmente desagradable, esperaba no tener que volver a pasar por eso. Del hombre mutilado tampoco sabían mucho más.

-Bueno, ¿Qué me cuentas de tu chico escritor? ¿Se recuperó de lo del otro día?

-Si, ya está mejor. Le impactó ver a la chica.

-No me extraña, todos los que la vimos recordamos a Alexis.

Lanie le dijo que si la esperaba un poco iba con ella a comisaría que tenía que llevar unos informes.

Por su parte Richard, una vez que terminó en la editorial se fue a comisaría, estaba llegando y se encontraron los tres en la puerta.

-¡Hola chico escritor! – saludó alegremente Lanie.

-Doctora Parish – respondió cortésmente y estuvo a punto de decirle una cursilada a Kate pero lo pensó mejor y solo le dijo muy serio – inspectora.

-¡Ay chicos! Delante de mí no tenéis que disimular, con las ganas que tengo de veros en actitud cariñosa.

-Mira que a mí me apetece lo mismo contigo y Esposito – respondió Kate.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Castle, era Martha. Se alejó un poco, su madre le insistía para que celebraran la cena familiar que habían comentado esa mañana, ya que había surgido un problema y Lillian tenía que volverse a San Francisco.

Desde donde estaban Kate y Lanie, lo veían dar vueltas mientras hablaba, y que aunque no gritaba parecía un poco alterado.

Terminó la conversación y se acercó a ellas.

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Kate preocupada.

-Mi queridísima madre que se empeña en tener hoy la cena familiar.

-¡Ay qué bonito! – interrumpió Lanie risueña – ¡vaya Kate, que metidita en familia!

-¿No le has contado a tu amiga lo de mi nueva situación familiar? – preguntó él.

-Pues no, no sabía si te molestaría.

-No me molesta, puedes ponerla al día si quieres.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, me estáis preocupando.

-Pues que papá Castle ha aparecido en mi vida.

-¿Tu padre?, pero si tu…. – y mirando el reloj – nos da tiempo, venga os invito a un café y así me empapáis de todo.

Y en la cafetería de la esquina, Lanie se enteró de toda la historia familiar de Castle.

-Joder chica – dijo mientras le daba un codazo a su amiga – te has ligado a todo un heredero – perdona Castle – dijo sonriente – pero una tiene que mirar por el bienestar de sus amigas.

-Lanie, que cosas dices – dijo Kate, que no quería molestarlo.

-No, si tiene razón, ahora todavía soy mejor partido. He ofrecido mi casa para la cena, mi madre se va a encargar de prepararlo todo, así que esta noche ponte muy guapa, que quiero que conozcan a mi preciosa novia.

Kate le sonrió. Sonó su teléfono y enseguida el de Lanie. Ambas contestaron y pusieron una cara muy seria.

-Han encontrado otra chica en el parque – dijo Kate – tenemos que ir,

-Bueno, espero que no sea tan desagradable.

Se dirigieron al parque. La víctima era otra adolescente, pero esta vez de cabello corto y oscuro. Por lo que vieron, presentaba las mismas características de la otra, incluso la misma túnica como vestimenta, solo quedaba llevarla a la morgue y esperar a la autopsia.

Volvieron a la comisaría donde pasaron el resto de la tarde intentando averiguar algo, sobre alguno de los dos casos.

* * *

Una vez terminada su jornada se dirigieron primero a casa de ella, para cambiarse y coger ropa y luego al loft de él. Ella seguía mostrándose indecisa, por un lado pensaba que ya era hora de reconocer que estaba con Castle, había pensado en organizar una cena con sus compañeros para anunciarlo, pero con los últimos acontecimientos no encontraba el momento propicio y como él no se quejaba lo iba dejando pasar y por otro, aún no había decidido mudarse a su casa, aunque pasaba mucho tiempo allí.

Cuando llegaron, todavía no habían llegado los invitados, pero si estaban Alexis y Martha organizando la cena que habían encargado. Mientras Castle subía a arreglarse, Kate se dispuso a ayudar a las dos mujeres a prepararlo todo.

Justo cuando Rick bajaba las escaleras, llamaron a la puerta.

Abrió y allí estaba Alexander con una bonita chica de cabellos rubios y chispeantes ojos azules, que sin ni siquiera haber sido presentada se le echó al cuello, dándole dos sonoros besos en las mejillas y diciéndole alegremente que era una gran fan suya y que estaba encantada de que fueran hermanos.

Pasaron adentro y después de las presentaciones se dispusieron a cenar, fue una velada muy agradable, padre e hija eran encantadores y tanto Richard como Lillian, comprobaron la buena pareja que hacían sus padres, no solo en lo bien que se llevaban, sino porque parecía que la chispa del amor había vuelto a resurgir entre ellos.

CONTINUARÁ…


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22:**

Una par de semanas más tardes, la vida transcurría con normalidad. Lillian se volvió a San Francisco, pero antes les hizo prometer a todos que irían a conocer las bodegas de la familia. Alexander se instaló en Nueva York y él y Martha se veían a menudo. Castle ya se había acostumbrado a verlos juntos, Alexander parecía una buena persona y su madre se encontraba a gusto con él. Estaban recuperando el tiempo perdido, a veces los acompañaban él y Kate a alguna salida o cena.

En cuanto al caso de las chicas asesinadas, no tenían mucha más información. Apareció otra chica más, en otro punto de Central Park, en las mismas circunstancias, con la misma vestimenta, estrangulada, con marcas de haber sido atada y violada por varios hombres. No habían tenido más remedio que dar un comunicado de prensa, al haber muerto tres adolescentes, se empezó a correr por la ciudad la noticia de que había un asesino en serie que mataba jovencitas. La prensa había bautizado el caso como "el asesino de Central Park".

Estaban todos angustiados, Castle, porque pensaba que la próxima víctima podría ser Alexis, la abuela se había contagiado y también se llevaba gran parte del tiempo previniendo a la nieta y ésta porque su padre había decidido mantenerla al tanto, además que veía las noticias y también estaba asustada. Por su parte tanto Kate como sus compañeros trabajaban a destajo, investigando hasta la última pista que les llegaba.

Estaba cansada, aunque no se había mudado oficialmente, pasaba más tiempo en el loft que en su propia casa, se había acostumbrado y ya no se sentía con ánimos de quedarse sola.

Un día que estaba sola en comisaría, ya que Castle se había quedado en casa escribiendo y los chicos investigaban otra cosa, aprovechaba para poner al día el papeleo, cuando le pasaron una llamada, diciéndole que era alguien que quería hablar con ella.

Al otro lado del teléfono, le sorprendió la voz de una jovencita asustada, que pedía hablar con algún policía sobre el caso de las chicas asesinadas. Ella se identificó, pero la chica solo le dijo que hablaría con ella fuera de comisaría, y que tenía que ir sola, que si alguien se enteraba la próxima chica muerta en el parque sería ella.

Quedó con la chica en unos locales que estaban vacíos, le mandó un mensaje a Esposito diciendo donde iba, pero que tenía que ir sola, pues si no la chica se asustaría, y que no creía que le fuera a hacer nada. Esposito le contestó enseguida diciendo que podría ser una trampa que tuviera cuidado y que ellos estaban por terminar, así que se dirigirían allí para estar cerca por si necesitaba refuerzos.

Al llegar al sitio convenido tuvo que buscar un rato, hasta que sintió que alguien le siseaba. Se volvió y vio a una chica de unos catorce años, rubia y menuda.

-¿Fuiste tú quien me llamaste? – preguntó Kate.

-Si, y ¿tú eres?...

-Detective Katherine Becket de la policía de Nueva York, he hablado contigo antes – contestó mientras le enseñaba su placa – ¿Qué tienes que contarme?

-¿Ha venido sola? – preguntó asustada.

-Sola – dijo mientras señalaba a su alrededor – ven sentémonos, y le señaló a la chica una cajas que había allí.

Se sentaron, a la niña le costaba hablar, estaba claro que estaba muy asustada. Trató de animarla.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó.

-Eso da igual, no quiero que nadie se entere de esto.

-¿Qué se entere de que?

-Si les cuento quien me hizo esto – dijo con miedo – no me creerán.

-Yo si te creo, ¿Quién te lo hizo?

Tardó un rato en responder.

-Fue Nicholas Banks el socio de mi padre.

-¿Su socio de qué?

-Tienen una constructora en Astoria, yo vivo allí.

-Cuéntamelo todo – la animó Kate.

-Un día al salir del colegio, Nick estaba allí esperándome. Me dijo que me llevaría a casa, yo lo conozco de siempre, así que confié en él. Se paró en un semáforo y de pronto se volvió hacia mí, y me puso un pañuelo que olía muy mal en la nariz, cuando me desperté estaba amarrada en una cama, con la boca tapada – relató.

-Si estabas así, ¿Cómo conseguiste escapar?

-Se descuidaron, pensaron que yo seguía dormida y empezaron a pelearse entre ellos, hablaban de las chicas muertas de Central Park, diciendo que si no tenían cuidado los iban a pillar, pero uno de ellos, decía que nunca los cogerían que ellos eran muy listos y la policía muy tonta. A mí me entró mucho miedo, he escuchado lo de esas chicas en las noticias y ellos hablaban de lo que les hicieron. Decían que la próxima vez debían tener más cuidado. Creo que hablaban de mí, pero no sé – dijo dudosa – siguieron peleándose y se fueron. Yo me desperté del todo y empecé a tirar de las cuerdas, no sé porque pero se aflojaron, me solté y como soy muy delgada me pude salir por una ventanita.

-¿A dónde saliste?

-No lo sé, parecía una casa en el campo. Corrí mucho y llegué a una carretera, la seguí escondiéndome cuando pasaba algún coche, hasta llegar a una gasolinera. Allí me metí en un camión, que me trajo a la ciudad.

-Tendríamos que avisar a tus padres.

-No, mi padre creería a Nick, antes que a mí.

-¿Averiguaste algo más?

-Antes de empezar a pelearse, les oí hablar. Escuché la voz de Nick, decía que había sido afortunado por ser uno de los elegidos, peo no sé a qué se refería.

-¿Los elegidos? – pensó Kate, pero sin tener muy claro si los dos casos tenían algo que ver entre ellos.

-¿Sabes si el amigo de tu padre frecuentaba algún tipo de iglesia o formaba parte de algún grupo religioso? – preguntó por si acaso.

-No sé – continuó la chica – aunque cuando me recogió en el colegio y me monté en el coche empezó a decir cosas raras.

-¿Qué cosas? – preguntó interesada Kate.

-Decía que iba a vivir el mejor momento de su vida, que había sido elegido – la chica estaba muy confusa. Yo pensé que le habría tocado algún premio, y ya no me acuerdo de más.

-¿Algún nombre más que puedas darnos además del de Nicholas Banks? – preguntó Kate.

-Escuché que hablaban de un tal Holmes y Trumanti, hablaban de ellos, que eran dos importantes hombres de negocios que no podían perder, que les abrirían muchas puertas y que a Trumanti le gustaban las niñas rubias, y dijeron que él empezaría conmigo – terminó relatando la chica – pero no sé a qué iba a empezar conmigo.

Kate se hacía una idea de a lo que iba empezar esa panda de viciosos depravados. Animó a la chica a seguir, pero esta le dijo que no sabía más. Le preguntó si quería que llamara a alguien o que la acercara a algún sitio, pero dijo que no, que ya se las arreglaría para volver a casa. Le insistió diciendo que era menor y que no tenía más remedio, pero la chica se asustó y echó a correr, Kate salió detrás de ella pero se escurrió por una rendija, por la que ella no cabía y le perdió la pista.

Miró el móvil, lo había tenido en silencio, y tenía mensajes de Castle y de sus compañeros. Llamó a Esposito que le dijo que estaban por allí cerca, les preguntó si habían visto a la chica, y al escuchar la negativa de estos les dijo que salía a buscar el coche y que se veían en comisaría.

Una vez allí, les comunicó a todos las novedades y empezaron a investigar. Dieron con un Nicholas Banks constructor de Astoria y pidieron la orden de detención. Como no la tendrían hasta el día siguiente, y el sospechoso no sabía que lo era, decidieron irse a casa. También estuvieron buscando a Trumanti y Holmes, pero había más de uno con esos apellidos.

De igual forma estuvieron buscando datos de alguna chica desaparecida que coincidiera con ella, y aparecieron los datos de Nathalie Wilson de catorce años, llevaba una semana desaparecida. Al ver la foto Becket corroboró que se trataba de la chica que había hablado con ella.

* * *

Esa tarde que Rick se quedó en casa, en vez de escribir como tendría que haber hecho, se puso a investigar sobre el predicador Morgan y su grupo de adeptos.

No había dicho nada en comisaría, pero estaba seguro de que lo del hombre mutilado, las chicas muertas y la llegada de Morgan a Nueva York estaba relacionado.

Tenía la vaga idea de haber visto algo, en algún momento y en algún sitio, que establecería la conexión, pero no sabía dónde. Ni siquiera le había dicho nada a Kate, como no estaba seguro, no quería adelantar acontecimientos.

Empezó a navegar en Internet, a registrarse con pseudónimos en foros sobre sectas, a leer opiniones de gente que se había salido, leer los testimonios de algunos… después de un par de horas de estar pegado al ordenador y con los ojos rojos, dio con algo, un hombre explicaba en un foro que el dejó Los Elegidos al saber a qué se dedicaban.

El hombre, que se hacía llamar Aterrado_47, explicaba que se atrevía a contar su experiencia, gracias al anonimato que le proporcionaba la red. Narraba como los seguidores no tenían ni idea de a que se dedicaba su predicador, al que muchos consideraban un verdadero santo, aunque era un auténtico pervertido.

Aterrado_47 se definía a sí mismo como un solitario bastante adinerado, que se acercó a una predicación buscando un sentido para su vida, pues hacía poco que había enviudado. Morgan y su grupo de élite, lo captaron, él se entusiasmó con los postulados que predicaban y empezó a dar cuantiosos donativos. Al cabo de un tiempo el mismo predicador le dijo que había notado que tenían los mismos intereses y que había sido elegido para formar parte de su élite. Aquella noche tendría su ceremonia de iniciación.

Comentaba el hombre que nunca había pasado más miedo en toda su vida, pues hasta entonces no se dio cuenta donde se había metido. Lo llevaron a un sitio que no conocía pues le vendaron los ojos, y lo metieron en un coche que tardó mucho en llegar a su destino. Una vez allí, lo invitaron a vestirse con una túnica blanca y lo primero que le hicieron fue un tatuaje que todos los demás vestidos como él, le mostraron orgullosos. Luego lo pasaron a una sala donde ya estaban todos sentados alrededor de una especie de tálamo cubierto de sábanas blancas, rodeado de postes en cada esquina. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasar, pero no le gustaba nada de lo que estaba viendo.

Entraron otros dos llevando a una chica de unos 17 años vestida como ellos y amordazada. La tumbaron, le arrancaron la ropa dejándola desnuda y le quitaron la mordaza. Luego la amarraron de pies y manos a los postes. La chica los miraba aterrada y gritaba como una posesa, mientras se retorcía e intentaba liberarse, pero los tipos que la llevaban eran tan fuertes que poco tenía que hacer. Le ofrecieron ser el primero en estar con la chica para fortalecerse y alimentarse con la energía y la luz de la joven. Él no quería, pero se sintió intimidado y aunque no le apetecía se dispuso a hacerlo. Esta se movía y se negaba todo lo que sus mordazas le dejaban. Explicaba que no sabía cómo fue capaz de hacerlo, porque más que sentirse excitado lo que estaba era asqueado. Fue capaz de salir más o menos airoso y no acababa de retirarse cuando vio como los demás abusaban salvajemente de la muchacha. Una vez acabaron con ella, fue el propio Morgan quien le apretó el cuello a la chica dejándola sin vida.

Ante su cara de terror, le dijeron que si quería seguir siendo de la élite, sería bienvenido, pero que si no ya se podía imaginar cómo acabaría, y uno por uno se fueron señalando los ojos, los oídos y se taparon la boca, repitiendo "Ver, oír y callar". Aceptó seguir siendo de ellos. Al cabo de unos días le propusieron asistir a otra ceremonia de iniciación. Aceptó, pero ya había preparado todo para salir del país e incluso un amigo le proporcionó documentación falsa. Se estableció en el extranjero y solo después de un tiempo fue capaz de contar su experiencia por Internet. Se lamentaba de ser un cobarde pues no había sido capaz de denunciar el caso a la policía.

Rick estaba totalmente asqueado con lo que leía, luego venían varias páginas de otras gentes y de otras sectas, incluso de alguna amenaza. Lo imprimió todo y llamó a Kate pare pedirle que le esperaran en comisaría que tenía algo que enseñarles.

Cuando llegó estuvieron leyendo todo lo que traía, les comentó que eso tenía idea de haberlo leído hacía tiempo, pero que como no estaba muy seguro no quiso decirles nada hasta que volvió a encontrarlo. Si todo eso era verdad, los últimos asesinatos estaban relacionados entre sí.

Castle les comentó que si matar a las chicas y dejarlas en el parque ocurría en Nueva York, en Miami, que era de donde procedían tenían que haber aparecido otros cuerpos.

Esposito se puso en contacto con la policía de Miami y dejó el recado. Estuvieron esperando hasta que le pasaron a Myriam Rodríguez, inspectora de homicidios, que les comentó que encontraron los restos de un par de chicas en las mismas circunstancias que las de Central Park, pero en una zona de pantanos de allí, y bastante comidas por los cocodrilos. Estuvieron hablando y la inspectora Rodríguez, les comentó que podía haber habido más chicas, pero que si se las comieron los cocodrilos, sería difícil encontrar los restos. No habían encontrado más pistas y tuvieron que cerrar el caso. Les dijo que vería si podía reabrir la investigación y que estarían en contacto.

Le comunicaron todo al capitán y este les dijo que informaría a sus superiores, porque si las suposiciones eran ciertas, eso se salía de su jurisdicción y tendría que intervenir el FBI.

* * *

Empezaba a amanecer cuando a Kate le sonó el teléfono. Intentó cogerlo, pero estaba tan dormida que no podía reaccionar. Sintió el brazo de Rick pasar por encima de ella hasta coger el móvil. Lo miró con el único ojo que tenía abierto y se lo pasó, mientras la sacudía suavemente.

-Es de la comisaría, tienes que cogerlo – le dijo.

-¡Hummm!, ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó mientras cogía el teléfono que seguían sonando insistentemente.

-Una hora indecente para levantarse – le contestó y siguió durmiendo.

-Becket – contestó aun con voz de sueño.

-¿Qué jefa?, ¿te he despertado? – le preguntó Ryan al otro lado de la línea, con burla – si son ya las seis y media.

-Que tu no duermas, no quiere decir que los demás no lo hagamos, ¿Qué tenemos? – preguntó.

-Ha aparecido otra chica en el parque, esta es casi una niña. ¿Llamo a Castle?

-No, no hace falta, ya lo llamo yo. Voy para allá – y colgó sabiendo positivamente, que la nueva víctima era la chica con la que habló el día anterior.

-Rick, ha aparecido otra chica en el parque, ¿vas a venir?

-Ve arreglándote tú, ya voy yo después.

-Estoy segura que es la chica de ayer – dijo con un suspiro.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó él, ya bastante más espabilado.

-Estaré bien cuando cojamos a esa panda de asesinos – dijo mientras se dirigía al baño.

Cuando salió, Rick ya no estaba en la cama. Bajó y lo vio en la cocina, en calzoncillos y despeinado, preparándole café. Vio con asombro que se lo servía en un vaso del Starbucks y hasta le ponía su tapa.

-¿Y ese vaso?

-Millie me ha dado unos cuantos.

-¿Millie?

-Si, la chica pelirroja del Starbucks que hay cerca de la comisaría. Si te vas a quedar en casa, no voy a ir corriendo a buscarte café, cuando aquí tenemos una cafetera magnifica, así que le pedí unos cuantos vasos y ella muy amable me los dio. Así disimulas y nadie sabe que es mi café lo que llevas ahí.

-¡Vaya! Que ocurrente, ¿y que te pidió a cambio? – preguntó sarcástica.

-Solo me ha costado un libro de "Calor desnudo" dedicado, no seas mal pensada, detective gruñona – y le dio su café y un beso en los labios.

-Subo a arreglarme y nos vemos en el parque.

Tal como Kate había imaginado la víctima era la chica rubia de la tarde anterior. Presentaba el mismo tipo de muerte que las demás, pero a diferencia de estas parecía que la habían golpeado ensañándose con ella.

-Parece que al final no pudo escapar – dijo Kate, que le confirmó a sus compañeros quien era.

-Pobre niña, morir de esta manera – dijo Ryan con voz triste.

En ese momento llegó Castle.

-Parece que cada vez las chicas son más jóvenes, solo es una niña.

-Si, pobrecilla. Vamos a comisaría, a ver si ya está la orden para detener a Nicholas Banks.

Llegaron a comisaría. El juez había firmado la orden de detención junto con una de registro de la casa. Esposito y Ryan fueron a buscar al tipo, pero este no estaba. Inspeccionaron la casa y no encontraron nada que les pudiera servir.

Ellos fueron a darles a los padres la noticia del asesinato de su hija. La madre empezó a llorar, el padre también parecía bastante afectado. Estuvieron hablando con ellos. No tenían ni idea de donde había estado la niña, hacía una semana que no había vuelto del colegio. Habían dado aviso, aunque siempre pensaron que se había escapado porque no se llevaba muy bien con el padre. Les comentaron sobre la posibilidad de que el socio del padre estuviera implicado, no querían creerlo, Nicholas los había estado ayudando en todo momento desde la desaparición. Y el padre juraba y perjuraba, que su socio era un buen tipo y que a ver en que asuntos se había metido su hija, ya que era una niña bastante difícil.

Becket le explicó al padre que vio a su hija el día anterior y lo que le contó. Al hombre seguía costándole creer lo que le decían de su socio, aludiendo que era un hombre sencillo y amable.

Castle escuchaba al padre hablar de su hija y de su socio de esa manera y de buena gana se hubiera ido a partirle la cara al tipo.

Salieron y se vieron con Esposito y Ryan, que les dijeron que Nicholas Banks no había aparecido por el trabajo ese día y no había manera de localizarle.

Volvieron a la comisaría a seguir investigando. Sonó el teléfono, le pasaban una llamada desde centralita.

-Detective Becket, ¿Quién es?

-Eso no le importa, solo le llamo para decirle que se ande con cuidado, que está jugando con fuego.

Mientras le hablaban le hizo señas a Ryan para que pusieran la llamada en abierto y la localizaran.

-No sé a qué se refiere.

-Claro que lo sabe, olvide todo lo que la niña le dijo ayer.

-¿Cómo sabe que hablé con esa chica?, ¿Quién es usted?

-Ya le he dicho que eso no le importa, solo le digo que olvide lo que dijo la chica.

-No lo puedo olvidar soy detective de homicidios, y tengo que investigar el asesinato de esas chicas, también el de esa niña. ¿La mataron porque habló conmigo?

-Nosotros no matamos a nadie, solo hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer.

Después de la información aportada por Castle, Kate no tenía ninguna duda de que realmente el caso de las chicas tenía algo que ver con Los Elegidos. La verdad es que aunque aún no estaban seguros, lo que habían leído y los indicios que había, daban por sentado que había una conexión. Así que formuló una pregunta que no debería haber hecho, ya que puso a su interlocutor en sobre aviso.

-¿Tiene usted algo que ver con el predicador Nathaniel Morgan?

Vio como Esposito le hacía señas para que no preguntara sobre eso, pero ella no se pudo callar.

-Claro que no, ¿Quién le habló de eso?, ¿La chica?

Con esa contestación Kate estuvo segura de que allí había algún tipo de vínculo.

El hombre siguió delatándose.

-Deje de investigar sobre nosotros o le pesará.

-Si no tienen nada que ver no debe importarles que investigue sobre ellos.

-Sus vidas son privadas, muy privadas y si sigue investigando le va a ir muy mal.

-¿Me está amenazando? ¿Está amenazando a un miembro del departamento de policía de Nueva York?

-Hágame caso, deje de inmiscuirse o lo lamentará.

Y colgó el teléfono. Mientras estuvo hablando, localizaron la llamada, provenía de un sistema de llamadas por Internet, estaban tratando de localizar desde que ordenador había sido hecha.

El capitán había salido de su despacho y había oído la conversación. Le llamó la atención a Kate.

-No debería haber hecho esa pregunta Becket. Ha sido una gran irresponsabilidad – le dijo.

-Tiene razón, ha sido un error de novata. Estoy tan ofuscada con el caso que me he ido de la lengua – dijo enfadada consigo misma.

-Pues hay que cuidar eso, ya no eres una principiante. Tendré que ponerte protección. No me ha gustado esa amenaza.

-No hace falta, son solo palabras de un loco – contestó ella.

-Claro que hace falta, la última vez que no quisiste protección volaron tu casa, ¿ya no te acuerdas? – le dijo Montgomery – y esta vez no quiero ni oí hablar de que despide a los agentes que te asignemos, porque si se te ocurre librarte de ellos te relevo del caso y te mando a tráfico.

-De acuerdo – dijo ella no muy convencida.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? – preguntó Castle con cara de susto.

-Pues seguir con mi trabajo, no me voy a echar atrás por una simple amenaza, como esta, he recibido miles.

-Sí, pero estos locos dan mucho miedo – le dijo preocupado.

-¡Ah! no te preocupes, mucho hablar, pero esto después queda en nada.

CONTINUARÁ…


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23:**

Kate no tuvo más remedio que aguantarse con losagentes que lepusieronpara protegerla. Para no levantar sospechas y evitar poner en un posible peligro a la familia de él, ella decidió que dormiría en su casa. Castle le dijo que se iba con ella, que no pensaba dejarla sola.

-No quiero que nadie vea que te quedas conmigo – protestó ella molesta.

-Me da igual que nos vean, no voy a dejarte sola, pienso quedarme contigo – respondió con firmeza.

Ella fue a protestar de nuevo, pero fue tal la determinación que vio en los ojos de Rick, que decidió callarse. En el fondo no quería quedarse sola, ansiaba y necesitaba su compañía, que pensasen lo que quisiesen. Cada vez tenía más claro que tenía que contarles a todos su relación con Castle, tenía que encontrar el mejor momento para hacerlo.

Pasaron unos días. La situación por la que pasaban había hecho que la tensión se instalara entre ellos. Rick estaba realmente asustado, mientras más investigaban, más seguros estaban que los dos casos estaban conectados, y más cuenta se daban de lo poderoso e influyente que era ese predicador. No paraba de advertirla y prevenirla y ella se estaba empezando a cansar de sus contantes avisos.

-Ya te vale Rick, a ver si dejas de tratarme como a una niña pequeña – protestó ella.

-Siento que te moleste tanto que me preocupe por ti – contestó serio – pero no puedo evitarlo, me preocupa que te pase algo.

-De veras que en estos momentos que te pones así compadezco a Alexis – dijo ella ofuscada.

-¡Vaya! – exclamó muy serio – ya veo que soy un auténtico incordio, siento ser tan pesado.

-No eres pesado y de verdad que te entiendo, pero no puedes estar todo el día preocupado, ya han pasado varios días y no ha ocurrido nada. Le diré al capitán que me retire la protección.

-Vale, pero no creo que Montgomery ceda, aunque si le digo que estamos juntos a lo mejor accede a quitarte la protección – dijo él suponiendo que ella seguía sin querer que nadie se enterase de lo suyo.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas, pero deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer y vamos para la comisaría.

En la comisaría también estaban tensos, aunque habían conseguido alguna información, la investigación avanzaba lentamente.

Llegó Esposito y al ver las caras largas les dijo:

-Venga chicos, animaros. Vengo a haceros una invitación.

Los demás lo miraron.

-¿Te ha tocado la lotería? – preguntó Ryan.

-No, es otra cosa – dijo Esposito – mi primo Pedro ha abierto un bailadero en Queens, se inaugura esta noche. Pensé que os apetecería un poco de rumba.

-¿Rumba? – preguntó Becket.

-Si, aguardiente, ron, salsa y un poco de diversión, nos vendría bien para mejorar los ánimos, estamos muy decaídos.

-Esposito es jueves, mañana hay que trabajar.

-¡Qué más da! – interviene Castle – tampoco tenemos que quedarnos hasta muy tarde, y como dice Javier nos vendrá bien cambiar de aires.

-Bueno, pues por mi vale – dijo Kate – que no se diga que soy una aguafiestas.

Así que esa noche se encontraron todos en el local del primo de Esposito. Hasta el capitán Montgomery se apuntó con su esposa. La música sonaba muy fuerte, les recibió Pedro y los acompañó hasta una mesa. Les llevó una botella de aguardiente, que probaron haciendo algunas muecas pues estaba muy fuerte. Al estar presente el capitán se moderaron bastante en el consumo de alcohol, además que sabían que si no lo hacían tendrían una resaca espantosa a la mañana siguiente.

Lanie llevaba el ritmo en el cuerpo y se le iban los pies. Estaba deseando bailar, así que tiró de su novio y se lanzaron a la pista. Esposito llevaba bien el ritmo y se defendía, pero no era capaz de seguirla aunque se esforzaba y lo intentaba. Los demás observan sonrientes a la pareja. Por el momento ninguno se animaba a bailar salsa, era un ritmo que conocían poco y demasiado rápido para ellos. Ryan comentaba alegremente que lo único que sabía bailar era la jiga irlandesa y algo de claque y Jenny le decía que tendría que aprender a bailar el vals si pensaba casarse con ella.

Castle le preguntó bajito a Kate:

-¿Te apetece un baile detective?

-Estás loco, ¿Qué van a pensar los demás? – respondió intentando disimular, lo que ya todos sospechaban – además yo no sé bailar esto.

-Solo hay que dejarse llevar por la música – le dijo él.

-No me digas que sabes bailar salsa, Castle – le dijo ella con sorna y en un tono de voz que ya escucharon los demás.

-Bueno, me defiendo – dijo él.

-No me lo puedo creer.

Lanie y Esposito continuaban bailando, aunque a él seguía costándole llevar el ritmo de ella que bailaba bastante bien. Ya la había pisado un par de veces y los demás sonreían desde la mesa, al ver la cara de mosqueo que ponía la forense, cada vez que su pareja se equivocaba.

Fue entonces cuando Castle los sorprendió a todos, se levantó de su sitio y acercándose a la pareja que bailaba, le dijo muy caballeroso a Esposito:

-¿Me permites?

Y ante el asombro y asentimiento de Esposito y después de que este se apartara, tomó la mano de Lanie y empezó a bailar con ella. Lo hacía realmente bien, se movía con soltura y se ajustó perfectamente al ritmo de la forense. Los demás lo miraban asombrados mientras los animaban, silbaban y los jaleaban. Hacían una bonita pareja de baile. Terminó la música y mientras todos aplaudían, Castle se inclinó muy galante ante Lanie y tomándola de la mano la acompañó hasta la mesa.

-¡Vaya! – exclamó el capitán – no sabía de este talento oculto Castle.

-¿Quién te enseñó a bailar? – preguntó sorprendida Kate – ¿tu madre? Lo haces muy bien.

-No, me enseñó Eddie – dijo con una sonrisa.

-A ver si aprendes – dijo Lanie dirigiéndose a Esposito, eso si que es bailar.

-Me has dejado totalmente sorprendida – dijo sonriente la señora Montgomery – ¿Qué más habilidades tienes?

-Bueno, Eddie también me enseñó a bailar el tango.

-¿No me digas? – exclamó gratamente sorprendida la señora Montgomery – me encanta bailar tango, pero no consigo que Roy aprenda.

-Pues cuando quieras, nos marcamos unos pasos – y ya Castle no siguió ante la mirada que le echó el capitán.

Siguieron disfrutando de una divertida noche, se animaron y bailaron un poco, pero las estrellas de la noche fueron la forense y el escritor. Decidieron recogerse pronto. A la hora de irse, tomaron varios taxis. Castle y Becket se fueron en el mismo sin pensar en que dirían los demás. Esposito mirando a los demás y especialmente a Lanie.

-Estos dos están juntos, ¿no?

-Yo que sé, habrán querido aprovechar el viaje – intentó disimular Lanie.

-Claro que están juntos – afirmó la señora Montgomery – tan juntos como Roy y yo, solo hay que ver como se miran. Buenas noches chicos.

Y cada pareja tiró para su casa.

Mientras iban en el taxi, Castle empezó a decirle que tenían que planear las próximas vacaciones. Que fuera pensando destino y que él, el lunes sin falta se ocuparía de todo. Ella no tenía muy claro lo de irse juntos, pero él no le dio opción, y ella se dejó llevar por su imaginación y empezó a fantasear con ellos haciendo turismo por Europa y luego holgazaneando en una paradisíaca playa del Caribe.

Ya en casa de ella, le dijo que no se decidía si por playa o por turismo cultural, ya que le apetecían las dos opciones y él simplemente le dijo que muy bien podían hacer las dos cosas. Ella le contestó que eso sería un gran gasto, él respondió que podía permitírselo y que ya se encargaría.

En la habitación empezaron a desnudarse para irse a la cama. Ella lo recordó bailando, lo bien que lo hacía y lo sexy que estaba. Al acostarse ella se acercó a él y le dijo seria.

-Quiero que me prometas algo.

-Lo que quieras – contestó él rápidamente al verla tan seria.

-Que me enseñarás a bailar salsa.

-Cuando quieras inspectora – le sonrió dándole un beso – no empiezo ahora con la primera clase, porque estoy cansado.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿Muy cansado? – preguntó ella con voz de fingida pena – con las ganas que yo tenía de jugar a los médicos.

-No he querido decir cansado – sonrió él – lo que estoy es enfermo, muy enfermo – poniendo cara de dolor – necesito que me cuiden.

Ella no se hizo de rogar y mimosa empezó a preguntarle donde le dolía. En cada lugar del cuerpo que señalaba, ella le daba un beso y así poco a poco se fueron entusiasmando con besos y caricias para terminar haciendo el amor de manera apasionada.

A la mañana siguiente Castle recibió un mensaje de Paula. Tenía que presentarse en la agencia para resolver un problema que se había presentado con la campaña publicitaria de su último libro. La llamó para excusarse, no le apetecía ir, pero ella le insistió. Se habían equivocado en algo y ella quería que él lo viese, a ver si lo podían solucionar. Así que no tuvo más remedio que ir.

Casi al mismo tiempo la avisaron a ella que había aparecido el cuerpo de otra chica en el parque. A Castle le fastidió no poder acompañarla. Se despidió de ella, diciéndole que en cuanto pudiera se pasaría por la comisaría y antes de irse, volvió a advertirle que tuviera mucho cuidado. Ella, que estaba mosqueada porque él no pudiera acompañarla, y por la nueva víctima, le contestó de muy malos modos, diciéndole por enésima vez, que ya era mayorcita y además policía, que sabía cuidarse sola, y que era un pesado y un paranoico. Así que se fueron cada uno por su lado, enfadados y sin despedirse.

* * *

A eso del mediodía, Castle había terminado de solucionar sus asuntos en la agencia, y fue a reunirse con ella. Como no le cogió el teléfono y no sabía por dónde andaba, cogió un taxi y se dirigió a la comisaría. El tráfico era denso, por lo que el taxista lo dejó en la esquina de la calle. Se bajó y de lejos la vio venir andando y acompañada de Esposito, Ryan y Lanie. Se encontraron en la puerta de la comisaría y se quedaron allí hablando. Los chicos le empezaron a contar lo de la nueva víctima y se entretuvieron un rato en la calle.

Aquel tipo llevaba varios días vigilando a Kate. A él solo le habían dicho que le iban a pagar muy bien por eliminar a esa policía tan metomentodo y que sabía más de la cuenta. Le habían dado vía libre para que lo hiciera de la forma que quisiera y él había preferido usar el coche. No era la primera vez que quitaba a alguien de en medio de esa manera, y si lo pillaban siempre podía alegar que fue un desafortunado accidente, para intentar atenuar la condena. Tenía un amigo que trabajaba en un taller, que le proporcionaba los coches por lo que procuraba no repetir y cada día llevaba uno distinto para así no levantar sospechas.

Siempre se paraba al otro lado de la calle, frente a la comisaría. Mantenía el coche cerrado a cal y canto, y se cubría con chaqueta, gorra y gafas negras. El horario de la policía era de ocho a cuatro, pero esta en concreto, había días que no salía hasta su hora y otros que salía y entraba frecuentemente, casi siempre acompañada de aquel tipo corpulento que él suponía era también policía. Así que pensó que lo mejor era ir allí todos los días, estar con el coche preparado, ser paciente y actuar cuando llegara el momento.

Ese día, la vio llegar acompañada por dos tipos y otra mujer. En la misma puerta de la comisaría se encontraron al compañero de ella, se pararon y empezaron a hablar.

El grupo conversaba animadamente y parecía que de momento no se iban a mover de allí.

De repente la policía que acechaba se bajó de la acera y no lo pensó dos veces, había llegado el momento. Puso el coche en marcha, aceleró y se dirigió hacia Becket con gran velocidad, todo pasó en una milésima de segundos, solo se escuchó un golpe seco y un grito que desgarró el aire: ¡KAAATTEEE!...

CONTINUARÁ…


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24:**

Esposito se giró hacia Becket al oír el grito de Lanie y alcanzó a ver como Castle la empujaba con fuerza desviándola de la trayectoria de aquel coche negro que a gran velocidad se le echaba encima a ella, recibiendo él mismo todo el impacto y saliendo volando por los aires, para caer pesadamente sobre el asfalto, metros adelante y como aquel maldito coche salía huyendo y desaparecía de la calle.

Esposito corrió hacia Kate, que aturdida se intentaba levantar del suelo, mientras se quejaba sujetándose el brazo izquierdo.

-Becket, ¿estás bien? – le pregunto Esposito preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien, solo me he lastimado el brazo, Castle me salvó, ¿Dónde está?

Alrededor de Richard Castle se había formado un remolino de gente, entre los que estaban Lanie y Ryan, así como otros policías que habían acudido al escuchar el golpe y ver el accidente. Estaba bocabajo en el suelo, inconsciente y sangraba abundantemente por una herida que tenía en la cabeza.

Esposito y Becket se acercaron. Lanie estaba agachada junto al cuerpo de Castle buscándole el pulso, vio venir a su amiga y quiso evitar que lo viera en ese estado.

-¡Kate, no!, ¡no te acerques! – le pidió Lanie – ya Ryan ha llamado a una ambulancia, ya vienen para acá.

Pero Becket no la escuchaba, y se acercó hasta él. Cuando lo vio con su imponente envergadura tirado en medio de un charco de sangre y desmadejado como un muñeco roto se arrodilló a su lado mirándolo horrorizada y llorando como una niña, se dirigió a Lanie.

-¿Está…? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Aún tiene pulso contestó Lanie, pero muy débil.

-¡Castle! – gritó – ¡Rick, por favor no te mueras, aguanta!

Pero Castle no contesta, está tan pálido que parece muerto.

-Rick, por favor, no me dejes – lloraba histérica – te quiero Rick, te quiero, por favor no te mueras, no lo soportaría. ¡Rick!

Becket empieza a ponerse muy nerviosa, es consciente de que Castle le ha salvado, ella por su parte está muy magullada y parece que con el brazo izquierdo muy lastimado, pero nada más.

A lo lejos se oye la sirena de la ambulancia, en seguida se para allí cerca y se acercan los médicos, pidiendo que les dejasen espacio para actuar.

Entre Ryan, Esposito y Lanie apartan a Kate, los médicos se acercan a Castle, lo atienden y con el mayor de los cuidados lo suben a una camilla y se lo llevan en la ambulancia.

Becket grita desesperada porque quiere ir con él, pero sus amigos le dicen que no puede, que ellos irán detrás en el coche, después de informarse a que hospital van a llevarlo.

En la sala de espera del Hospital Monte Sinaí de Nueva York, Becket, Esposito, Ryan y Lanie, esperaban a que los médicos les diesen noticias sobre el estado de Castle. Montgomery se quedó encargado de avisar a Martha y a Alexis y él mismo se ocuparía de recogerlas y llevarlas al hospital. Después de mucho insistirle, pues no quería apartarse de allí, Lanie consiguió que a Becket le hicieran un exhaustivo reconocimiento médico.

Una vez hecho este le confirmaron que estaba bien, solo se había hecho algunas magulladuras y fracturado la muñeca izquierda al caer al suelo, pero había sido una fractura limpia. Tuvieron que inyectarle un sedante pues estaba tan nerviosa, que no podían hacerle las placas, después le escayolaron el brazo y le dieron dos analgésicos para el dolor. El médico que la atendió dijo que pasaría algunos días con dolores, pero más nada.

Llevaban allí ya un rato, sin tener noticias de Castle, cuando Martha y Alexis, cogidas de la mano y acompañadas del capitán Montgomery se acercaron por el pasillo.

Becket las vio llegar y se levantó enseguida acercándose a ellas.

-Martha, Alexis, lo siento, lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa, si no hubiera sido por mí no hubiera pasado esto.

-¿Cómo está mi padre?, ¿os han dicho algo? – preguntó Alexis con voz temblorosa.

-Si, ¿se sabe algo? – preguntó también el capitán.

-Solo sabemos que llegó con vida, todavía sigue en quirófano, los médicos siguen con él – dijo Lanie acercándose a ellas – venid, sentaos aquí.

-Lo siento, lo siento – volvía a repetir Kate una y otra vez – no paraba de decirme que tuviera cuidado y no quise hacerle caso.

-Tranquila hija, no ha sido tu culpa – la consoló Martha – el capitán nos contó como sucedió todo. No se pudo evitar. Richard hizo lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Tu cómo estás?

-Si Kate, tú no tienes la culpa de nada – le dijo Alexis, mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba – me alegro que al menos tu estés bien. ¿Te lastimaste el brazo?

-Si, al caer, me fracturé la muñeca, pero solo eso.

-¿Te duele mucho? – preguntó de nuevo la pelirroja.

-No, no duele – dijo ella llorosa – esto no duele.

Se sentaron juntas a esperar. Castle debía estar muy mal, pues pasaba el tiempo y no tenían noticias.

Casi nueve horas después de haber llegado al hospital por fin un médico aún con la ropa de quirófano y con el rostro marcado por el agotamiento llegó a la sala.

-¿Familiares de Richard Castle? – preguntó este.

-Somos nosotros – contestó Martha y todos se levantaron – ¿Cómo está?

-La verdad es que está muy grave – respondió el médico con  
seriedad – las próximas 72 horas son cruciales. Ahora mismo descansa en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. El impacto del coche fue brutal… presenta politraumatismos en todo el cuerpo. Tiene fracturadas las dos piernas y la pelvis, así como varias costillas y el hombro izquierdo. Pero la fractura más grave es la de cráneo, así como la conmoción cerebral que padece. En la operación le hemos colocado una placa de platino para remplazar el fragmento de cráneo que ha perdido.

Alexis lloraba quedamente abrazada a Kate, que permanecía agarrando fuertemente a la chica, casi sin reaccionar. Martha trataba de hacerse la fuerte, pero sus ojeras y su cara pálida demostraban por el trance que estaba pasando.

-Doctor ¿tiene posibilidades? – preguntó Lanie haciéndose cargo de la situación.

-Es un hombre joven y fuerte, y al parecer muy sano. Le hemos inducido el coma hasta que se reduzca la inflamación del cerebro. Estará así durante diez días, y luego habrá que ver si despierta y si hay lesiones irreversibles. Así que debemos esperar.

-Doctor – preguntó Becket con voz temblorosa – si ese impacto lo hubiera recibido yo, ¿Qué me habría pasado?

-Mire señora, yo no estuve presente en el accidente, pero vistos los resultados se puede calcular la violencia del impacto, alguien más menuda que el señor Castle, como es usted, casi seguro hubiese fallecido en el acto.

-¿Sabe doctor?, ese golpe iba destinado a mí, solo que él me apartó y recibió el impacto por mí – dijo Becket con voz temblorosa y sin poder evitar las lágrimas.

-Pues señora – dijo el médico con gravedad – puede usted decir sin miedo a mentir, que ese hombre le ha salvado la vida, que hoy ha vuelto a nacer. Bien, ahora deben marcharse a su casa y descansar, aquí no hacen nada, no pueden estar con él. Nos dejan un teléfono y nosotros los llamamos y les informamos, si hay alguna novedad.

-¿No podríamos pasar a verlo aunque fuesen unos minutos? – preguntó Alexis, con una cara tan triste que consiguió conmover al médico.

-De acuerdo vengan conmigo, pero solo unos minutos – contestó este.

Martha y Alexis siguieron al médico. Kate se quedó allí parada, deseaba ir, pero se sentía tan culpable que no se atrevió a moverse. Martha se volvió hacia ella y la tomó de la mano.

-Vamos hija, tú también tienes que verlo. Debes venir con nosotras.

A través de los cristales de la UCI, pudieron ver conmocionadas, la fragilidad de Castle, tendido en aquella cama de hospital, conectado a un montón de aparatos y con un gran vendaje en la cabeza.

Preguntaron si podían pasar a verle, y el médico les dijo que solo una. Becket se dirigió a las otras dos mujeres y les dijo:

-No sé cuál de vosotras va a entrar, pero por favor decidle que estoy bien, que me salvó la vida y que no me ha pasado nada.

Martha miró a Alexis y las dos asintieron como poniéndose de acuerdo.

-Debes entrar tu Kate, y decirle que estas bien, si puede escucharte, él tiene que oír tu voz y así sabrá con toda seguridad que no te pasó nada – le dijo Martha con lágrimas en los ojos – dile también que Alexis y yo estamos aquí y que no vamos a dejarle solo.

-Gracias – susurró Kate – gracias por dejarme pasar a mí.

Antes de entrar la vistieron con ropas esterilizadas y una vez dentro se acercó hasta la cama.

-Rick – dijo con voz emocionada, mientras con cuidado le cogía la mano – Rick, soy yo Kate, estoy segura de que puedes oírme por eso estoy aquí. Me salvaste la vida, otra vez Rick, gracias a ti estoy sana y salva. No te preocupes por quien te hizo esto, le cogeremos y tendrá que pagarlo. Tu solo tienes que preocuparte de ponerte bien y recuperarte pronto, tu madre y Alexis están aquí también contigo, entre todas te vamos a cuidar. Vamos a luchar juntos. Te quiero Rick, y a través de la mascarilla le besó en la mano.

Kate sonrió entre las lágrimas, porque antes de retirar su mano, sintió como de modo, casi imperceptible, Castle le apretaba la suya. Fue el modo, que tuvo de decirle, que lo había oído todo.

Kate salió y se encontró con Martha y Alexis.

-¿Y…? – inquirió Martha sin atreverse a preguntar cómo estaba su hijo.

-No sé – contestó Kate llorosa – le dije que estaba bien, que me había salvado, le cogí la mano y juraría que me ha escuchado, que me apretó la mano muy débilmente, pero realmente no sé qué pensar.

-¿Y si se muere? – preguntó Alexis de pronto.

-No pienses en eso – le contestó su abuela – hay que ser fuertes y esperar un milagro, mientras tenga vida hay esperanza.

Salieron a la sala de espera donde estaban los demás. Se acercaron a ellas que les informaron de cómo estaba Castle. A pesar de lo tarde que era, Esposito y Ryan, dijeron que se iban a comisaría, no querían perder ni un minuto en empezar a averiguar algo e intentar coger al tipo que le había hecho eso a su amigo.

Lanie les preguntó que iban a hacer.

-Yo me quedo – dijo resuelta Kate.

-Y yo – dijo Alexis.

Martha las miró a las dos. Era tardísimo. Su nieta estaba pálida y temblorosa. Kate, hecha una pena. Ella las entendía, lo que realmente deseaba era quedarse allí y no moverse del lado de Richard, pero realmente allí no hacían nada, no podían estar con él, estaban agotadas, y lo peor, si ocurría alguna desgracia, prefería que Alexis no estuviera presente. Así que se hizo la fuerte y dijo:

-Aquí no hacemos nada, ya lo dijo el doctor, le dejamos los teléfonos y nos vamos a descansar.

-Pero abuela… – protestó Alexis.

-Nada de abuela, aquí no podemos quedarnos, volvemos mañana.

-Iros vosotras – dijo Kate obstinada – yo me quedó aquí.

-Pero Kate – dijo Lanie – estás agotada y dolorida. Llevas en el cuerpo un tranquilizante y varios analgésicos, tienes que irte a descansar.

-Me da igual – contestó terca – no voy a separarme de Rick.

-No te voy a dejar aquí en el estado en que te encuentras y durmiendo en una silla, Richard no me lo perdonaría, así que te vienes a casa con nosotras – dijo Martha firme – dormimos unas horas, nos aseamos y cambiamos de ropa y estamos aquí de nuevo a primera hora de la mañana.

-Pero… – volvió a intervenir Kate.

-Pero nada, te vienes con nosotras y no se hable más – replicó Martha con firmeza.

Así hicieron, después de dejar los números de teléfono, tomaron un taxi que las llevó hasta la casa. Iban las tres muy calladas. Cuando llegaron, Martha propuso que deberían comer algo, pero ninguna tenía hambre. Ella de todas formas preparó un chocolate caliente y casi obligó a las dos tomar una taza con unas galletas, al igual que se obligaba a ella a comer algo, aunque todo le sabía a tierra.

Se fueron a la cama, pero ninguna podía dormir. Kate se fue al dormitorio de él, que también era el suyo. Sacó la camiseta que él se ponía para dormir y se la puso, tenía su olor, sin poderlo evitar se puso a llorar. Era la primera vez que dormía sola desde hacía meses y lo echaba terriblemente de menos.

Pensar que podía morirse y no verlo nunca más, y recordar además que esa mañana se fueron enfadados cada uno por un lado y que él tenía razón en lo de que podía pasarle algo, empezó a angustiarla. Sentía como si una mano de hierro le atenazase la garganta y no la dejase respirar. Si hubiera estado sola se habría puesto a gritar como una loca.

Se abrió la puerta y una cabeza se asomó.

-¿Kate? – preguntó Alexis.

-¿Sí? – hipó ella.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro – dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer.

-No quiero estar sola, la abuela está encerrada en su cuarto llorando… ¿puedo quedarme contigo?

-Claro, ven – dijo haciéndole sitio en la cama.

-Tengo miedo – dijo la niña – no quiero que se muera.

Kate intentó hacerse la fuerte, pero no podía.

-Yo también tengo miedo, Alexis, mucho miedo.

-No quiero dormirme, ¿y si llaman del hospital y no nos enteramos?

-No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí.

Alexis se arrimó a ella buscando consuelo. Se abrazaron.

-Papá te quiere mucho, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé – respondió, pensando con amargura, que ella nunca le había dicho que lo quería, hasta esa tarde en que él no pudo enterarse.

Guardaron silencio y a pesar de los esfuerzos para no dormirse, el cansancio las venció y las dos se quedaron dormidas.

Amanecía cuando Kate se despertó. De momento pensó que todo lo ocurrido el día anterior había sido una pesadilla, pero al ir a levantarse y ver a Alexis allí acostada comprendió que no había sido un mal sueño.

Se metió en la ducha con cuidado de no mojarse el brazo escayolado, menos mal que tenía allí ropa, así que pudo cambiarse. Bajó y en la cocina estaba Martha. Kate nunca le había visto tan mala cara, ni cuando apareció Alexander de manera repentina. Vestía de negro y apenas si llevaba maquillaje, por lo que las ojeras y la palidez estaban más acentuadas.

-Buenos días, querida, ¿dormiste algo?

-Algo si, el cansancio pudo conmigo.

-¿Ha estado Alexis contigo? – preguntó – no la he visto en su habitación esta mañana.

-Sí, no quería estar sola, y como tú estabas…

-Si, ya sé, ¿un poco de café?

-Si, por favor.

-Toma – le dijo ofreciéndole una taza – voy a despertar a Alexis. Hay que volver al hospital.

CONTINUARÁ…


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25:**

En el hospital las atendió un doctor distinto al del día anterior. Les dijo que el paciente seguía estable dentro de la gravedad, y que aunque eso era bueno, era demasiado pronto para saber cómo iría evolucionando. Preguntaron si podían verlo, y les dijeron que solo a través del vidrio, que no era conveniente que entrara nadie, había que evitar el mayor riesgo posible de infecciones.

Estuvieron un rato allí, mirándolo a través del cristal, parecía tan vulnerable con toda la cabeza vendada, y pendientes de cada máquina, cada cable y cada sonido que estas emitían.

El médico después de un rato de verlas, se acercó a ellas.

-Deberían irse, aquí no hacen nada, nosotros estamos pendientes, si ocurriera algo, las avisaríamos enseguida.

Kate se sentía fatal, lo recordaba tan alegre bailando la noche anterior y planeando a donde iba a llevarla de vacaciones, la culpa la ahogaba, no soportaba verlo de aquella manera.

-Voy a ir a la comisaría – dijo seria – a ver si han averiguado algo.

-Pero Kate – le dijo Alexis con preocupación – tú también estás herida, no deberías ir a trabajar.

-Tengo que hacer algo, o me volveré loca – dijo angustiada – no puedo seguir aquí mirando por esa ventana sin hacer nada, tengo que saber quién hizo esto, para que pague por ello.

-Tranquila hija, sal un rato si lo necesitas – le dijo Martha comprensiva – nosotras estaremos aquí.

-Volveré pronto – y salió de allí pensando que se le aliviaría la ansiedad que sentía.

Cuando entró por la comisaría, los compañeros la miraron sorprendidos, pues no esperaban verla por allí. Se acercaron y le preguntaron como estaba y como se encontraba Castle, y le dieron ánimos y recuerdos para la familia de este.

Se acercó a su escritorio. Esposito y Ryan no estaban allí. El capitán la vio y salió a recibirla, preguntándole sorprendido:

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí, Becket?

-Venía a ver si han averiguado algo.

-Esposito y Ryan se están encargando de eso, deberías estar en el hospital, ¿Cómo sigue Castle?

-Igual, ha pasado la noche, los médicos dicen que está estable – suspiró – Alexis y Martha están con él, yo tuve que salir un rato, por eso decidí venir.

-Quiero que te vayas – dijo Montgomery serio – aquí no haces nada. Tienes un brazo roto, así que estarás de baja hasta que se cure y si estás de baja no puedes estar aquí, ¿me has entendido?

-Quiero ayudar en la investigación, necesito hacer algo – dijo angustiada no puedo estar de brazos cruzados. ¿Se sabe algo de quien le atropelló?

Montgomery sintió lástima por ella.

-Si, el tipo salió huyendo y al doblar la esquina, había un camión parado que le obstaculizaba el paso. Frenó e intentó dar la vuelta, pero el coche chocó contra una boca de riego.

-¿Está vivo? – preguntó con interés.

-Sí, con algunas lesiones y quemaduras producidas al saltar el airbag. Está bajo arresto en el hospital. Esposito y Ryan han ido a ver si ya podían interrogarle.

-¿En qué hospital está?, quiero ir.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!, deberías irte a casa y descansar, te tendremos al corriente de la investigación.

-Puedo estar aquí y echar una mano en lo que sea.

-He dicho que no – replicó serio – vete a casa o al hospital. Hazle compañía a la hija y a la madre de Castle y sobre todo recupérate.

En ese momento llegaban Ryan y Esposito, que se asombraron mucho al verla allí.

-Becket, ¿cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Esposito.

-Yo estoy bien, el brazo me duele un poco, pero nada que no pueda soportar.

-¿Y Castle? – le preguntó Ryan.

-Igual – contestó con tristeza - ¿Habéis podido hablar con el tipo que lo atropelló?

Ryan y Esposito miraron al capitán.

-No he tenido más remedio que informarla, amenazaba con quedarse aquí ayudando.

-¿Estás loca?, deberías irte a descansar – dijo Esposito paternalmente.

-Pero, ¿Habéis averiguado algo?

-Hemos hablado con el tipo. Solo nos ha dicho que le contrataron por teléfono, alguien que le dijo que era el amigo de un amigo y que tú eras el objetivo, pero que no tiene ni idea de quién te quiere quitar de en medio.

-¿Alguna cosa más? – preguntó el capitán.

-Le dijimos que le iba a caer una gorda por intento de asesinato de un policía – Ryan miró al capitán – no nos detuvimos a explicarle a quien había atropellado.

-Creemos que no sabe que no fue a ti a quien atropelló – dijo Esposito. Por lo visto iba tan deprisa que ni se dio cuenta.

-¿Y no sabe nada de quien lo contrató? o es que no ha querido decirlo.

-De momento solo nos dijo eso, que una vez que cumpliera con su parte se le ingresaría la cantidad acordada en una cuenta bancaria. Tenemos el número de cuenta, solo hay que estar pendiente.

-Voy a mirar – dijo Ryan.

-Entró a la cuenta y enseguida les informó.

-Todavía no hay nada. Ese tío nos dijo que le iban a pagar medio millón de dólares.

-Tienes que irte de aquí – le dijo el capitán a Becket – te pondré protección y haremos correr la voz de que has sido tú la que ha sido atropellada, a ver si se produce el ingreso bancario y por ahí podemos encontrar algo.

-¿Y Alexis y Martha? – preguntó preocupada Kate.

-¿Qué pasa con ellas? – respondió el capitán.

-¿Correrán peligro ellas también?, no quiero ni pensar que les pasase algo.

-No sabemos si corren peligro, y si no es seguro no puedo ponerles a ningún agente.

-Yo estoy viviendo en casa de Castle – dijo ante el asombro del capitán y sus compañeros – así que tendrá que poner vigilancia allí.

-De acuerdo – dijo Montgomery – y ahora vete ya.

-Pensaba visitar a Lanie – dijo con tristeza.

-Bueno, cuando termines de hablar con ella nos avisas y te llevamos a donde quieras ir – le dijo Esposito.

-Al hospital, volveré al hospital.

Se despidió de sus compañeros y fue a ver a su amiga. Esta estaba con el cadáver de la chica que encontraron el día anterior.

-¡Kate! – se sorprendió al verla – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No soportaba estar más tiempo en el hospital, y quería saber si se había averiguado algo.

-¿Qué tal tu brazo? – preguntó comprensiva.

-Bien, duele un poco.

-Ya.

-¿Algo nuevo sobre la chica?

-Nada, todo igual que con las anteriores. Y tú, ¿cómo estás?

Kate la miró sin poder evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a correr por sus mejillas.

-¡Eh, eh! – le dijo su amiga quitándose los guantes y acercándose a ella para abrazarla – se va a poner bien, el chico escritor es fuerte, ya verás cómo supera esto y dentro de unos meses lo recordaremos como una anécdota.

-¡Ay Lanie! – lloró Kate – me siento fatal.

-Bueno, es normal, estás cansada, dolorida, asustada y…

-Y soy una bruja. Ayer me enfadé con él, porque volvió a decirme por enésima vez que tuviera cuidado, me fui sin ni siquiera despedirme. Él siempre se preocupa por mí, me cuida, es el hombre más cariñoso que he conocido nunca, está pendiente de todo y yo… – empezó a llorar más fuerte – yo… Lanie todavía no le he dicho que le quiero. Él me lo decía a cada rato y yo, yo soy una ciega que no me he dado cuenta de lo que tengo hasta ahora que voy a perderlo, siempre con el miedo a que me fuera a dejar por otra… y… ¿Sabes?, debería dejarme, él se merece alguien mejor que yo, alguien que le quiera de verdad…

-¿Es que tú no le quieres de verdad? – preguntó su amiga.

-Claro que le quiero, le quiero con toda mi alma, pero él no lo sabe.

-Por supuesto que lo sabe – respondió Lanie – ese hombre te adora y sabía de tus miedos, así que esperaba pacientemente a que tú reconocieras de una vez por todas lo que sientes por él.

-¿Y si se muere Lanie? – lloró Kate – si Rick se muere no lo soportaría.

-No pienses en eso – le dijo su amiga – solo piensa en que es un hombre fuerte y que se va a curar. Castle os quiere demasiado a ti y a Alexis, como para morirse, ya verás cómo se pone bien.

-Debo volver al hospital.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – mi paciente no se va a quejar si salgo un rato.

-Gracias Lanie, voy a llamar a los chicos, dijeron que me acercarían.

En el coche camino del hospital, Esposito le comunicó que la acompañarían todo el día, hasta que llegase el agente que estaría con ella.

-Oye Becket – preguntó Esposito que ya no se aguantaba más – ¿Castle y tú estáis juntos?

-Pero Javier, no seas imprudente – dijo Lanie; y mirando a Becket – te juro que yo no le he dicho nada.

-Da igual – respondió – si, chicos Castle y yo estamos juntos desde que volvió de Los Ángeles.

-¿Tanto? – preguntó Ryan – ¡Vaya con Castle, que calladito se lo tenía!, ¿Y por qué nos lo ocultó?

-No fue Castle quien no quería que se supiera, fui yo – respondió con pesar – ahora ya lo sabéis, y por favor no quiero más comentarios.

Cambiaron de tema y le dijeron que habían llamado del Departamento de homicidios de Miami, y que habían decidido reabrir el caso de las chicas que aparecieron muertas allí. Lo habían cerrado por falta de pruebas, pero quedaban muchos cabos sueltos, por lo que la inspectora Rodríguez había hablado con sus superiores y con la información llegada de Nueva York, decidieron que sería oportuno seguir investigando.

* * *

Gracias a Dios y a su fortaleza, Castle superó aquellas setenta y dos horas cruciales y aunque muy grave, su esperanza de salir con vida de aquél accidente, aumentó.

Iban pasando los días. Alexis volvió a la escuela, no es que le apeteciera, pero su abuela le insistió que debía hacer su vida lo más normal que pudiera, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Ella misma volvió al teatro, como le dijo a Kate y a su nieta, la función debía continuar.

Martha también avisó a Alexander. Este se mostró realmente consternado por lo ocurrido y les dijo que podían contar con él, para lo que necesitasen.

En esos días establecieron una rutina de visitas entre los cuatro, y Rick nunca estaba solo. A veces les permitían visitarlo, así que unas veces su hija, otras su madre y las más Kate, entraban a estar un rato con él, bien protegidas con ropa esterilizada. No eran visitas muy largas, pero le hablaban y cada una le contaba cómo había pasado el día y le daban ánimos para recuperarse.

Gina llevaba varios días frenética intentando localizar a Rick. Había llamado a la casa, pero nunca le cogían el teléfono, lo llamaba al móvil, pero tampoco le contestaba. Claro que ella no podía saber que el IPhone de Castle se había destrozado en el accidente. Así que ni corta ni perezosa se presentó en comisaría. Fue Ryan quien la vio entrar y avisó enseguida a Esposito.

-¡Hey, mira quien viene por ahí!

-Vaya, ¿Qué querrá esta ahora?

Pero antes de poder enterase, el capitán que también la había visto llegar salió a recibirla. La metió en su despacho y la puso al corriente de todo lo que había pasado. Al cabo de un rato, una consternada y llorosa Gina salió de allí.

Ese día estaban Kate y Alexis en el hospital cuando vieron aparecer a Gina. Esta acababa de salir de la comisaría y se acercó al hospital a ver como estaba.

-¡Alexis!, ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó – acabo de enterarme de lo que le pasó a tu padre, y he venido corriendo a saber cómo estaba.

-¡Hola Gina! – le respondió la niña – de momento sigue estable, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Llevo días intentando localizarle tanto en casa como en el móvil. Tuve que adelantar la firma de libros y quería comunicárselo. Como no lograba encontrarle fui a la comisaría pensando que podría verle allí. El capitán me contó lo que había pasado. ¡Es horrible!, pobre Rick.

-Si, ha sido espantoso – dijo Alexis.

-Tu eres Nikki Heat la policía que Rick salvó, ¿no? – preguntó Gina.

-Así es – dijo Becket muy seria – pero me llamo Kate Becket.

-Claro, claro, perdona, oye ¿vosotros estáis juntos? – preguntó indiscreta.

-¡Gina! – exclamó Alexis.

-Si – dijo Kate resuelta – llevamos juntos varios meses.

-¡Bueno, ya era hora! – exclamó la ex de Castle – estoy absolutamente segura que a Rick le gustas desde el día que te conoció. Me alegro de que por fin estéis juntos, y siento mucho lo que ha pasado. Richard es un buen hombre y no se merecía que le pasara esto.

-Gracias – contestó Kate escueta.

-Tendré que hablar con Paula, no vamos a tener más remedio que dar un comunicado de prensa.

-¿Es eso realmente necesario? – preguntó Kate recelosa.

-Si – respondió Gina – intentaremos ser lo más discreto posible y no dar muchas explicaciones. A nadie le importa lo que ha pasado, ni en que circunstancias ha ocurrido.

-Gracias – dijeron Alexis y Kate al unísono.

-Ahora tengo que marcharme, prométeme – dijo abrazando a Alexis – que me llamarás si necesitas algo.

-Te lo prometo, muchas gracias Gina – y se despidió de ella con un beso.

* * *

Tal como les dijo Gina, salió un escueto comunicado de prensa informando que el escritor había sufrido un desgraciado accidente. Que estaba grave y que quien quisiera conocer su estado podía consultar su página Web, donde se iría actualizando la información sobre la salud del escritor. También comentaban que no decían en que hospital estaba, por respeto a su familia.

Gina también habló con la dirección del hospital, pidiendo la confidencialidad sobre el paciente, dejando caer que si alguien se iba de la lengua y se filtraba la noticia de que Castle estaba allí, les demandarían por una buena cantidad de dinero.

Llegó el día en que los médicos decidieron sacarlo del coma. Estaban allí ellas tres y Alexander, al que ya conocían todos y sabían quién era, Esposito, Ryan y Lanie. No sabían qué iba a pasar y estaban asustados.

El médico se acercó a ellos y les comunicó que el paciente había respondido a los estímulos y que había despertado, aunque aún no le habían quitado la respiración asistida. Les dijo que estaba estable aunque muy débil, que tardaría unos días en recuperar las funciones básicas, y que tendrían que someterle a varias pruebas para determinar el alcance de las lesiones, pero que debían ser optimistas.

Preguntaron si podían verlo y les dijo que les avisarían en un rato. La primera en entrar fue Alexis. La chiquilla estaba impaciente por ver a su padre, así que tanto su abuela, como Kate le cedieron el paso.

-¡Papá! – exclamó alegre acercándose a la cama.

Rick la miró y como no podía hablar, levantó con dificultad la mano que su hija cogió con cuidado.

-¡Me alegro tanto de que estés bien!, no veas el miedo que hemos pasado – y se acercó besándolo con cuidado en la frente.

A Rick se le escapó una lágrima, se alegraba tanto de ver a su hija. Esta estuvo un rato, contándole cómo lo habían pasado esos días, del colegio y demás y se despidió con otro beso, diciéndole que Kate y la abuela también querían entrar.

A continuación entró Martha. Esta había querido cederle su sitio a Kate, pero esta insistió en que entrara ella.

-¡Richard! – casi gritó su madre al verlo – menudo susto que nos has dado. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – y se acercó a besarlo, mientras no podía evitar que se le saltaran las lágrimas – ¡Hijo mío, llegué a creer que te perdería para siempre! – continuó hablando una emocionada Martha.

Su hijo la miraba, estaba loco por quitarse el respirador y gritar que donde estaba Kate. Su madre que lo conocía muy bien le dijo:

-Me alegro tanto de que hayas recuperado el conocimiento. Alexis ha pasado unos días horribles, bueno todos lo hemos pasado muy mal, pero ya todo se va a arreglar. Estamos aquí, para ayudarte a superar esto. Y si, ya me voy, para que pase Kate – y dándole otro beso se marchó.

Su hijo hubiera querido sonreír, pero no podía. Recordaba vagamente lo que había pasado, como vio el coche abalanzarse sobre Kate, el miedo que sintió, como la empujó para quitarla de en medio y como a él no le dio tiempo de apartarse. Sabía que Kate estaba bien, la había sentido esos días a su alrededor, igual que sintió a Alexis y a su madre, pero necesitaba verla, verla y comprobar que no tenía ni un rasguño.

Entró Kate, Castle la miró, _"¡Que mala cara tenía!"_, pensó. Intentó levantar la mano, como diciéndole que se acercara. Ella se aproximó despacio, tenía los ojos llorosos. Le cogió la mano con cuidado de no interferir en el gotero.

-¡Ay Rick! – lloró ella – he pasado tanto miedo.

Él le tocó la mano escayolada, como en un mudo intento de preguntarle que le había pasado.

-Cuando me apartaste me partí la muñeca al caer al suelo. Me salvaste la vida Rick – le dijo – lo siento, lo siento tanto, todo ha sido por mi culpa. Tenías razón y yo no te hice caso, lo siento, lo siento – y seguía llorando.

Rick la miraba, se moría por abrazarla y consolarla, pero no podía hacer nada. En un supremo esfuerzo levantó la mano y le acarició la cara, intentando secar sus lágrimas y queriendo darle a entender que todo iba a salir bien.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
